


Fill 'em up (Marvel Prompt Fills)

by ThwipBit (charlion_em)



Category: Iron Fist (Comic), Marvel 2099, Nova (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man 2099, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Dragons, F/M, Flash Fiction Challenge, Fluff, Gen, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Multi, Prompt Fill, Sexual Content, Time Travel, Tropes, let me know if i forgot a tag, lots of awesome tropes, the chapter title lists the pairing and rating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 49
Words: 46,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlion_em/pseuds/ThwipBit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fills- paring, prompt/title, and rating are listed on each chapter title. </p><p> </p><p>The rating is at the top of each chapter if you'd like to avoid (or single out) naughty ficlets. </p><p>Prompts closed while I catch up</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.1 -PG-13/Spideynova/Peter is hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hell yeah Spideynova prompt: Peter ends up breaking both legs and his pelvis when protecting Sam from getting hit by the juggernaut.
> 
> Rating: PG-13
> 
> \--   
> Eee, sorry for dumping/spamming!! @_@ It was pointed out to me I've been hoarding these on my blog (They're like...2 or 3 months old????) I did a flash fiction thing on tumblr cuz I wanted practice and had a 3 day weekend... It was fun, I hope I have time to do something like it again (prob for young justice next time??)

Sam allowed himself to fall into the chair Luke wordlessly pushed near the hospital bed. He looked over at his unconscious friend, wondering how it had gone so wrong.

And, truthfully, he blamed himself. He was Juggernaut’s target, not Peter.

It was all a blur; one moment he had been about to be railed, then the next he was pulled away by Peter’s webbing. It wasn’t enough to get him out of the way completely, but instead of a full body slam, the Juggernaut only got a glancing blow in. It still sent him flying sideways, but it was better than a full body slam.

Sam rubbed his side where he should be hurting. The Nova Force already healed his cracked rib, but the memory of the pain still lingered.

After he was thrown to the side, the Juggernaut turned to Peter. The two of them were holding him off until backup arrived, but one wrong move meant Sam was temporarily a sitting duck.

All it took was those few seconds. He heard the hit, the sickening crack of bones, and he had known Peter was down. He knew before he saw the unnatural bend of his legs. Sam distracted their enemy, giving Peter the precious seconds he needed before their backup arrived.

And now, he stared at his friend, blaming himself for not being fast enough to get out of the way. Peter was laying there with his legs in casts because he pulled the Juggernaut away from him.

He wasn’t sure when he fell asleep. But movement pulled him awake. He caught the doctor leaving and realized Peter was awake.

So, Sam said exactly what his groggy mind supplied. “Idiot. You could have died.”

He expected an eye roll and a snarky comeback about how Spider-Man was too cool to die. And maybe Peter was high on painkillers, because what came out of his mouth was: “I’d die for you.”

“What? Idiot!” Why did the idea of Peter dieing unsettle him so much? In their line of work it was always a possibility. Maybe it was too fresh, Sam reasoned.

“ _If it came right down to me and you -You know it’s true, Baby I’d die for you._ ”

Sam shook his head. “How high are you? Did you just _try_ to sing Bon Jovi at me?”

“It’s true though.”

Sam pulled the blanket and tucked it around Peter. “Sleep it off, dude.”

“Wait!” Peter gripped his wrist. “It was on the radio before they took me into surgery. And it’s true.”

“Sleep, dude.”

_“If you could see inside my heart-”_

“Stop.” Sam tightened his grip on the sheet.

_“Then you would understand-”_

“Parker.”

At least he seemed to be giving into his drowsiness.

_“I’d never mean to hurt you-”_

“Dammit Peter.”

_“Baby I’m not that kind of man-”_

“I’m leaving.”

“You don’t feel the same, do you?”

Sam sighed and sat back down. “Peter, I have no idea what you are saying.” He had an idea, but the whole thing seemed surreal.

Peter fought against the sleep he needed. “Sam…”

Sam leaned over the bed and pushed Peter’s shoulder back against the bed. He sighed, knowing just what to say to make Peter relax.

Peter smiled at his words, letting sleep overtake him.

Sam sat back down, leaning forward to let his head rest against the side of the bed. To the quiet room he repeated, “I’d die for you too.”


	2. 1.2 - PG/Spideynova/build a bear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Spideynova: Peter forces Sam to take him to build a bear. (Time to spoil Peter)  
> Follow up to ‘Peter breaks his legs’
> 
> Rating: PG
> 
> //So, it’s hard to have a hurt!Pete or hurt!Sam fic because of their stupid healing factors/novaforce. Peter seem’s to have a different time table depending on the comic run??? Looks like sometimes he heals from a broken bone overnight, while other times it takes a few days. Its not instant like DP or wolverine, but deff faster than a normal human. So, I’m giving him ~2-3 weeks to heal from this…because he was basically crushed and normal heal time would prob be somewhere around 6+months??

The disbelieving look he received was well worth his admission. Sam blinked. “Run that by me again?”

“I want to go to Build-a-Bear!” Peter crossed his arms from where he sat in his wheelchair. Getting used to a wheelchair had taken a few days, but New York was still hella hard to get around without help. Lucky for him, Sam had eagerly volunteered to aide him while he healed.

Sam stared at him blankly before giving in. “Fine.”

How Peter was so lucky to have Sam, he wasn’t sure. They hadn’t spoken about his drugged up singing confession at the hospital. Yet. Mostly because Sam didn’t seem to be sure if Peter even remembered it, and Peter was still trying to figure out how deep his feelings for Sam really ran.

When they arrived at the Build-a-Bear store, Sam groaned. “So many kids.”

They were all running around, being loud, being annoying. “So, you’ll fit right in.” 

“Webs. I will leave you here in the middle of the mall, so help me.” But he pushed Peter into the store anyway. “Why did you want to come here anyway?”

“You’ll see!” Peter pointed at the animal options. “Which do you want?”

“I don’t want a stuffed animal.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “Well, you’re getting one.” He scanned the options. “What about the pink bear? If you don’t choose, I’m getting you that one.”

“I’ll just sent it home to Kae.” Sam slumped over the back of the wheelchair and his breath ghosted over Peter’s ears. “Just pick one so we can leave.”

Peter surveyed the options again before signaling one of the ‘Builders’. Build-a-Bear would be so much cooler if they let you put your own stuffing in it. He pointed to a normal looking bear. “Can I have two of that one?”

“Really webs? Matching bears?”

Peter chucked. “Well, you’re sending it to Kae anyways, right?”

Sam sighed behind him and continued to push him down the assembly line. When they reached the next station he grumbled, “Please don’t put an annoying sound in it.”

Peter turned to the assistant. “Can you put a ‘record your own’ in both please?”

The followed down the line until they were finally handed two identical bears. Peter smiled up at Sam and held both out to him.

“Now what?” Sam eyed the bears with trepidation.

“Now we dress them! Hold these and wait here a moment.” Peter wheeled himself away before Sam could object. It took him a few minutes to navigate the narrow aisles of clothes, but he found what he was looking for. He wheeled back over to Sam with his clothing on top.

“Really, webs? You came down here to make a spider-bear?” Sam eyed the spiderman costume in Peter’s lap. “I swear, if you got be something dumb like a nurse outfit…”

Well, there was something he hadn’t considered. He felt ashamed, really, at the missed opportunity.

In answer, Peter only grinned up at Sam and pulled the second outfit from under the spidey suit.

“Holy-” Sam snapped his mouth shut, then opened it again. He wordlessly took the offered outfit. “They made a Nova one?”

And Peter’s heart was not melting from Sam’s expression of pure, unfiltered, happiness. It was something he hadn’t seen since he was injured. He knew Sam blamed himself, no matter how many times Peter told him it wasn’t.

“They announced it a few weeks ago. They got their first shipment in this morning…so I wanted to come before they sold out. There’s only two more left.” There was a striking lack of Nova merchandise around, and he noticed a long time ago how Sam would try to collect anything he could find.

Sam leaned down to give Peter an awkward wheelchair hug. “Thank you, Peter.”

Okay, too sappy. Time to abort. “Yea, I don’t know why they would make something so uncool.”

Sam pulled away and punched his arm. “Jerk.” But he was smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had a plot bunny a while ago where Peter gets super injured and Sam takes care of him (out of guilt)…and it leads to some interesting situations when it comes to bathing and changing. As Peter gets better they sort of start doing the whole ‘fwb’ thing, but don’t talk about it… so when Peter is healed and wants to go back out heroing, they don’t need to spend as much time together, which bums Sam out, especially when Peter wants to continue their fwb thing, but since Sam isn’t living there anymore to take care of him, they don’t snuggle after and he misses it—–


	3. 1.3 /16+/Spideynova/Therapy and massage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Peter is going to physical therapy (atrophy in his legs due to the lack of use) and Sam is cheering him on
> 
> Prompt: Sam gives Peter leg massages and kisses, the injured hero relishes in the tender care given and cuddles his Nova (heart emojis)  
> Combined since they flowed so well! Continuation~
> 
> Rating: Hrm, I’m going to say this is probably 16+ just for the massage being a lil moany?

Thanks to his spidey powers, Peter was out of his casts a few days after their Build-A-Bear trip. It was almost sad, when he thought about it. A normal person would have been laid up for months. With that would have came months of care from Sam… but, alas, his casts were off. He would need physical therapy, sure, but he was well enough to no longer need Sam’s aide.

Yet, Sam stayed. He showed no indication he was going to pack up the few items he’d brought over. And, although Peter could stand, and walk, on his own, Sam insisted on making breakfast. ‘Insisted’ may have been the wrong word since Peter never actually objected.

But they still had not talked about Peter’s drugged up confession of… feelings. At first Peter wasn’t sure if he had been reaffirming his commitment to their friendship, or admitting something else entirely. Now, after a few weeks of Sam being around 24/7, Peter knew he was in love. He knew, because the prospect of them going back to normal drilled a hole straight through his heart and left it bleeding on the sidewalk.

Physical therapy wasn’t that bad. Okay, it was pure torture. And he had a new appreciation for anyone who went through it. The doctors at SHIELD said he’d only need a few sessions, but he was ready to quit halfway through the first one.

Lucky for him, Sam insisted on tagging along to his sessions. And when Peter’s knee buckled on him for the second time, Sam was there to comfort and cheer him on. It was probably only Sam’s constant shouts of encouragement that got him through.

His muscles screamed from the stretches, and from the weight training - amplified to meet his spider strength. When they got back home -to Peter’s apartment, though Sam basically was living there- Peter collapsed on the couch. He pulled a leg into his lap, wincing at the motion, and began to rub his calf.

Sam fell beside him. “Here, let me.” He carefully pushed Peter so he was laying down, and drew his legs into his lap. Strong hands kneaded the muscles of his calf lightly. Peter tensed at the feeling of Sam touching him so intimately.

“Let me know what feels good.” He switched to using his knuckles on Peter’s calves, alternating pressure to gauge Peter’s reaction. When he hit a particularly sore spot, Peter let out a soft, breathy sigh. After a few minutes, he moved down to rub Peter’s ankles, earning another, louder, sigh.

Peter bit back a full out moan when Sam moved to massage his shins, running his fingertips down the length from his knee to his ankles, then gave the other leg the same treatment. He moved his his hands above Peter’s knee, pushing his lounge pants higher up his leg. Peter was about to protest, to tell Sam he could stop, but Sam’s palms dug into his thighs. There was no holding back the moan of contentment that passed from his lips.

Sam continued, thoroughly massaging both of Peter’s legs, and never once complaining about his hands cramping. And, it was over all too soon. Sam rolled his pant legs back down, and patted the side of his knee.

Peter let his eyes drift open. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” He looked away, a slight blush dusted over his cheeks.

With a groan, Peter pulled himself back into a sitting position. “Hopefully I’ll be back in working order soon.”

Sam stiffened next to him. “Yea. Soon.”

Peter turned to fully look at Sam. “I know I’ve been kinda a big pain in your ass - but… thanks. For being there for me.”

“Anytime.” Sam bit his lip, looking torn. “You know… I’d die for you.”

Peter perked up. “Y- You remember that?”

Sam scoffed. “I wasn’t the one doped up on who knows what pain meds are strong enough for you.” He turned his head to Peter. “I thought you didn’t remember.”

There was something sad in Sam’s voice, something vulnerable. Peter tentatively wrapped his arm around Sam’s shoulder, hoping he was reading him right. “How could I forget?”

Sam rested his head against Peter’s shoulder with a sigh. “Does that mean you wouldn’t mind if I stuck around to make breakfast?”

He knew Sam didn’t mean breakfast in the way his mind leapt to, but it didn’t stop him from imagining it. Peter kissed the top of Sam’s head and decided not to tease him about his poor phrasing. “I’ll never complain about food. Especially if you’re the chef.” He gave Sam a squeeze and pulled him closer. They snuggled on the couch for hours, watching reruns of various shows and quoting them to each other. And dammit, they could have been doing it the whole time.


	4. 1.4- PG/Spideynova/The Sounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: OMG what sounds were recorded and put in the bears?  
> Rating: PG

When they first brought the bears home, Sam immediately hid his. Which was silly, because it was Peter’s apartment and he knew all the good hiding spots. While Sam was out grocery shopping - he left Peter home because ‘he got too much junk food’- Peter searched for Sam’s NovaBear. He reasoned if Sam didn’t want him to touch his bear, he would have taken it to his own apartment instead.

It hadn’t taken him long at all, even with his legs still in casts. He recorded his message and left it sitting out for Sam to find.

He was minding his own business, reading a book on his bed, when Sam barged into his bedroom holding NovaBear.

“Really, Parker?” He squeezed it’s hand and the sound of Peter belching filled the room.

Peter doubled over with laughter.

Sam marched over to Peter’s end table where SpideyBear was perched. He stared Peter dead in the eyes as he held the button to start recording, put the bear behind himself, and farted.

He handed SpideyBear to Peter, “Even.”

A few months after his physical therapy ended, Sam had practically moved into Peter’s apartment. Well, he had basically been living there before, but now he had most of his kitchen and clothes at Peter’s. After the first night Sam massaged his legs, they officially stopped being idiots and started dating. And the kissing was nice, and the -ahem- was nice, but the best was curling up together after a long day of work, or a rough night of patrol, and just being next to each other. 

SpideyBear and NovaBear shared a space on a shelf in their bedroom, and neither bothered recording over them.

Then, one day Peter came home to Sam telling him he was leaving.

“No, wait. Sorry, phrased that wrong!” Sam gave Peter a kiss. “There’s an emergency and Rocket’s waiting outside. I’ll be home as soon as I can, but I’ll probably be gone a few days.”

After a quick goodbye, Peter trudged into their bedroom. NovaBear was sitting on his pillow. He looked around, SpideyBear was gone.

“That sappy asshole.” Peter grinned.

That night, and every night after, he snuggled with his NovaBear. He was careful not to hit the hand with the sound button, because he had recorded his own blech… yea. But after a week of not having Sam around, he was desperate enough that even that would do, he’d just pretend it was Sam.

“I hope you’re alright. Come home soon, ass.”

He curled up with NovaBear in his arms and pressed the hand.

“Hey, Pete. Expected your stupid burp, didn’t you?” Peter sat up and held up NovaBear. “I love you. I hope to be home soon, but I hope NovaBear will keep you company. I’m going to hold SpideyBear and think of you. I don’t care if Rocket makes fun of me.”

He hadn’t realized he was crying until a tear fell from his chin. “You sappy asshole.” And he hit the button again.


	5. 2.1 - PG+/Spideynova/Breakdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Peter has a complete mental breakdown during training; loud sobbing and trembling, Sam comforts him. Extra points if you have Sam pick Peter up and cradle him while floating in the air. 
> 
> Rating: PG, +some possible tw stuff? 
> 
> Again with being mean to Peter. Poor Peter, I feel like I’m putting him through the wringer- but at least Sam is there again :)
> 
> And…oh gods, what have I done…

With his arms securely around Peter, Sam silently motioned for the others to leave the training room. He would handle it himself, and Peter didn’t need an audience. The teen in his arms gave another violent shake and Sam resumed rubbing circles on his back.

Everyone had a breaking point.

“Shhh. It’s okay.” He tightened his hold. “Hey, I’m here. Still here.”

“You’ll leave too.” The wet words were almost lost against Sam’s chest.

Sam swallowed. “No, I’m staying right here.”

Peter shook his head. Sam could feel him trying to steady his breathing enough to talk. “You don’t know.”

Letting Peter come back to the team so soon was a mistake. Sam had argued with him for days, but Peter insisted he was ready, that he was going crazy from being stuck in his appartment. Everyone else took Peter’s side. But now…? They all got to witness Peter breakdown when Sam was struck to the ground during training.

“You’re right, I don’t know.” Sam shifted his weight to try to see Peter’s face, but the crying teen only pressed harder into Sam’s chest. “I don’t know if I’ll survive the next battle. Or the one after that…or after that.”

Another anguished wail came from Peter.

“We don’t know. You don’t know. We can only do our best.”

Peter pulled his head away to look up at Sam. It was one of the most heart wrenching things Sam had ever seen and he was struck with the urge to kiss away all the tears on Peter’s cheeks. It wasn’t the first time such an compulsion struck him, he was no longer surprised by it.

“Peter.” He leaned his forehead down to rest on Peter’s. “Nothing was your fault.”

“But-”

“No.” Sam adjusted Peter in his arms. He knew where Peter’s mind was and what he was going to say next. They had the same downward spiraling conversation nearly everyday following Aunt May’s death. Their other teammates came and went after the first few days, but Sam had stayed with Peter -he had practically moved in with him. Sam wondered if they just didn’t see how broken Peter truly was, or if Peter hid it from everyone but him.

He dropped one arm to Peter’s legs and lifted him up. “Don’t say anything.” Sam let himself rise from the ground. The Nova Force expanded, enveloping them in it’s warm, soothing aura.

For once, Peter listened. He let himself be cradled in Sam’s arms while they hovered near the ceiling. They stayed like that until Peter’s breathing evened out and he drifted to sleep. Sam kissed the top of Peter’s head, “It will be okay.”


	6. 2.2- PG-13/Spideynova/Depression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Peter is spiraling down into a deep depression, nobody except Sam seems to notice. Sam takes it upon himself to watch over Peter; making sure he doesn't do anything drastic. One day Peter knowingly loosens his grip upon his web in the middle of New York, crowds of people watch in horror as he falls, Sam is there to catch him and protect. 
> 
> Rating: PG-13 for suicide mentions
> 
>  
> 
> Again with poor Peter :O It was hard to keep this

Three months after his breakdown during training, Peter said he was ready to go back out in the field. There had been no more incidents. Peter also stopped waking up in the middle of the night with a scream. He stopped crying before bed. He stopped needing Sam around everyday.

When Peter first told Sam he wanted to put his costume back on, Sam protested. “Peter,” He had said, “you need more time. You need-”

“I’m fine. I don’t need you around to baby me anymore.”

It stung more than Sam would admit to. He was the only one who stayed with Peter. Those first few weeks Sam was the only one who made sure he ate, bathed, and did more than sit on his couch. Everyone else believed Peter when he said he was fine. But Sam had practically been living with Peter since Aunt May died, and he got to witness everything. Sam was there to hold him in the middle of the night, he was there to cook him three meals each day, there to clean Peter’s apartment.

Then Peter didn’t need him. Or said he didn’t. Because Sam didn’t believe him for one moment. Because, the person who was currently wearing the Spiderman costume and fighting some B-list villain was not Peter Parker. It was a shell. Sure, Peter was eating, and sleeping, and fighting crime without any breakdowns. But that was all he did. 

Peter stopped playing video games. He stopped joining them for lunch at the diner on Fridays. He stopped making stupid puns while they fought. He stopped taking photos for the Bugle. He stopped. He just stopped. And no one seemed to notice but Sam.

Even though Peter forced him out of his apartment Sam still came over at least once a day. After being around Peter 24/7 for so long, staying in his cold apartment was lacking. He still had not acknowledged the new way he thought about Peter, felt about Peter. First, he needed to make sure Peter would be okay.

If that meant Peter getting pissed off at him every time he stopped by with a movie or food? Well, at least Peter was showing some sort of emotion.

A few weeks into his daily check-ups, Peter threw Sam out of his apartment. Literally. Right out the window. After that, Sam stopped showing up on his doorstep. But he didn’t stop checking up on Peter. He would fly to his window to check in. He would invite himself along when Peter went into the field- which pissed Peter off to no end. He would leave care packages which would go unopened.

Most days when he checked up on Peter he would find him sitting on his couch, staring at his TV. The most worrisome was what he was watching. Every time Sam flew past, Peter would be watching the Daily Bugle- more specifically, JJJ’s ranting about Spider-Man.

It finally came down to a bright, sunny day. No villains were mucking about, and if it weren’t for Sam’s meticulous calendars and notes, and reminders, he would have forgotten. It would have been Aunt May’s birthday.

He showed up to Peter’s apartment at the crack of dawn with fresh flowers under his arm. There was no way he was letting Peter visit Aunt May’s grave alone. But Peter wasn’t home. When he didn’t answer the door, Sam flew to look in the windows. No Peter. He checked the graveyard, no Peter.

It was nearing noon when he heard a gasping crowd a few blocks over. He flew over as quick as he could, expecting a villain. But what greeted him was a falling Spiderman. Sam raced to catch him. Peter wasn’t doing anything to catch himself, he wasn’t trying to web onto a build…he was just falling. Sam wondered if he was unconscious, but deep down he knew Peter wasn’t.

Sam caught Peter only a few feet from the ground and flew them back up to the top of the building, away from the crowd. He settled on a roof and let Peter stand on his own, but kept his arms securely around the taller teen’s waist. And he was right- Peter wasn’t unconscious.

And Spiderman didn’t miss. He didn’t fall. He didn’t slip.

They didn’t need words. Sam knew. Peter knew he knew.

After a few moments to catch their breath, Sam flew Peter home. He helped Peter out of his costume and into the shower. He let Peter pull him close, let him sob on his shoulder while they sat on the couch. He cooked dinner, forcing Peter to eat. Later, while they laid together on the couch, Peter agreed to try therapy. It was a start. It would be a long road, but Sam wasn’t planning on going anywhere.


	7. 3- PG-13/Spideynova/Time Travel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: before i forget, again, have a prompt: timetravel + mistaken for gods, spideynova of course 
> 
> Rating: PG-13
> 
> Per our earlier conversation...when in doubt, use Loki.  
> This…this was so much fun! I hope you like it!  
> whoops, went slightly over 1k…

“Well,” Sam whispered to Peter, “at least they think we’re gods.”

They were currently alone in what appeared to be one of their temples. Why Sam still felt the need to whisper was just one more mystery to the growing pile.

Peter groaned. He just wanted to go home. And being stuck in the past with Sam? Definitely on his top ten list of ‘things to avoid’. If it were Ava, or even Danny, or Luke, he’d be fine. Heck, he would take Hawkeye over Sam. Because at least all of them knew some basic history.

“So, is this, like? …Rome?”

Peter rolled his eyes behind his mask. “No, not Rome.” He eyed the glyphs carved into the walls. Had Sam never had a history class? He didn’t expect Sam to know where they were, but ROME? How did he get Rome?

“So…” Sam floated around the room. He let the Nova Force dim, no one was around to impress. “So, Eygpt?”

Well, at least that made sense. Rome. Heh. “Sam. We were in Mexico when Loki cursed us…” In Mexico. On their honeymoon in Cancun. Stupid bad guys, they ruined everything.

“Yea, so?”

Peter wanted to bang his head against the wall. “So, obviously we’re in ancient china.”

“Whoa! Cool! Really?”

“No Sam.” Peter heard voices heading back their way. “We are probably at Chichen Itza, we flew that direction while chasing Loki. Not sure yet, but definitely Mayan.” 

“Maya-who?”

Peter wanted to punch his boyfriend’s-wait- husband’s- face. Husband…he still wasn’t used calling Sam that.

“Mayans…you know, the people who lived here from -you know what, never mind. Not important.”

The Mayan priests returned with someone new, someone who carried themselves like…a leader. Peter racked his brain. What were they called? Adu? Anmaw? Ajaw! Wait, how was that pronounced? He was basically at the end of his knowledge here.

The Ajaw- king- wore an ornate headdress full of colorful quetzal feathers. He spread his arms wide and said something in Mayan. He motioned for them to follow him. Sam floated next to him, his Nova Force brighter- the show off. They were clearly more impressed by Sam’s ability to fly and make pretty lights than they were with Peter’s super strength and webbing. 

They were lead outside. The priests, who flanked them on both sides, signaled for them to stop while the King walked out onto the platform. He said what seemed like some flowery words, complete with arm movements and gestures to the sky.

When he finished, the priests led Peter and Sam to the edge of the platform. Below them was a huge crowd of gathered people. No doubt there to see two gods.

Some more flowery words were shouted to the expectant crowds. The priests turned to Sam and motioned to the sky. And the little show off grinned at Peter before flying over the crowd with his blue Nova Force burning bright. He landed next to Peter with a cocky smile as the onlookers ‘ooo’d’ and ‘aaahhh’d’ - well, their version of it.

Peter rolled his eyes again. The priests couldn’t see it from behind his mask, but Sam knew him well enough to read him. The priests motioned to Peter. It was his turn to show off to the masses. He shrugged. He wasn’t as flashy as Sam. Peter leapt to action, crawling down the steep wall of the temple. When he reached the ground he waved to the people before webbing himself back to the platform. The crowd was impressed, but not as much as they were by Sam.

Sam grinned at him and he knew the little shit was loving the attention.

Another set of priests joined them on the platform. With them was a group of young woman, beautiful, and ornately dressed.

Sam leaned up to whisper in his ear. “Priestesses?”

Peter had a sinking feeling they weren’t.

The King motioned towards the women. Then back to Sam and Peter. When neither of them moved the King pointed at the first woman. When neither of them reacted, he pointed to the next.

“Sam?”

“Yea?”

“I think they want us to…pick a bride.”

“I don’t want another one. You’re too much work already.” Sam smirked up at Peter. It was a long running joke between them - ever since they had to list one of them as the 'bride’ when they registered for their wedding- somethings just hadn’t caught up. And the little shit put Peter down as the 'bride’ every single time.

Sam sobered. “How do we decline without, like, angering the natives?”

Peter was infinitely glad the Mayans could not understand them. “How about…”

Peter pointed at himself. Once the King saw, he pointed to Sam.

The King pointed at the next women.

Peter pointed between him and Sam again. Then pulled his mask up and kissed Sam. The King bowed, saying something Peter assumed was an apology, and ushered the women off the platform.

Peter thought it was too easy, but didn’t complain. Maybe the ancient Mayans were more progressive than they thought? And hey, it got them a luxurious shared room. And pretty cool clothing to boot. Peter was given a brightly colored yellow robe, and a headdress with a cat and an owl. Sam strutted around in something close to what the priests wore.

They spent a week stuck in the past until Doctor Strange managed to rescue them. Overall, it had ended up being a wonderful extension of their honeymoon.

Peter thought nothing more of their time as gods until one night, about a week after they returned. Sam came rushing into their bedroom, looking way too excited and smug.

“Heeeeey baaaby.”

It wasn’t everyday Sam had a book in his hand, so Peter perked up. “Is that a book?”

“It’s Ava’s.” He snuggled up next to Peter. “She let me borrow it- she was studying for her history exam, and I asked her about the Mayans. She threw this book at me from her book shelf. Like, at my head, you should defend my honor. Or something.”

“Is there a point to your rambling?”

“So, the Mayans have a spider god.”

Peter pulled the book to his lap. “Wow, so we, like, changed history or somethin’? What did they call me?”

“They can’t find a name.” Sam fluttered his eyelashes at Peter. “They just call it “spider women god’. Because all they can tell is it is it is a spider god and female.”

Peter read over the passage. The depictions described exactly what he had worn during their time in the past.

Sam kissed him while he stared at the book, trying to process. “So, they thought you were my wife. Probably because I’m the cooler one.”

Peter groaned. Sam was never going to let him forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly inspired by friends registering for their wedding stuff and they’re just like ‘but, we’re both brides?’ many jokes have been made at the outdated industry the last few days.


	8. 4- PG/Spideynova/ Protein Shake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I went to the au a day thing and picked my birthday! So how about: I don’t even know your first name but I make your protein shake for you every morning before you go to class. You slip me a ticket one day with a wink so I guess I should do to your recital AU for spideynova :) 
> 
> Rating: PG 
> 
> Such a cute prompt! Lil sillies. It was hard to not make this long @)@

Ava nudged Peter’s arm. “Hey, pretty boy is here early today.”

Peter turned, and sure enough, he was walking through the doors. He glanced at the clock, it was almost fifteen minutes earlier than usual.

“Ask him out already. Geez.” Ava disappeared into the backroom, leaving Peter alone to take his order. 

He didn’t even know the guy’s name. Their smoothie shop used ticket numbers instead of names, and the guy always paid cash, so no excuse to ask for his ID.

Peter put on what he hoped was a charming smile. “So, the usual today?”

“Yeah.” The guy gave Peter the smile which made him nearly swoon every time.

“One protein shake coming up!” Peter made the shake with practiced ease. His muscle memory allowed him to sneak subtle glances.

Peter psyched himself up as he finished making the shake. He was going to do it. He was going to ask this gorgeous guy out. Wait, he needed his name first…

“Here you are!” He almost sighed when his fingers brushed against the guy’s tan ones.

“Thanks!” The reply was cheerful. Too cheerful for it being nearly 7 in the morning. It was one of the things that drew Peter to him.

Peter chickened out. What if he stopped coming to the shop every morning? What if he was disgusted and Peter never saw him again?

“You’re welcome!”

He hesitated a moment before winking. “Um, here.” A slip of paper was slid on the counter, then the guy hurried out the door.

Peter watched the guy disappear into the crowds outside before picking up the paper.

“Got his digits?”

Peter jumped. He forgot he wasn’t alone.

Ava slid next to him. “A ticket?”

Peter turned it over. “Yea, for tonight…”

Peter knew right away he was going to the recital. He still didn’t know the guy’s name, but he hoped he would find out soon.

He read over the program. None of the names were “Hot Stuff Shake Guy”. Peter sat through most of the show. Different musicians played, some groups performed…and it was all good, but none of them were his mystery guy. He was about to leave when HE walked into the stage.

Peter quickly scanned his program. The Trombones must be the name of the last group, so that would make next…Sam Alexander playing the violin.

Sam was dressed to kill, and when he started playing, Peter felt he just might die right then. The soothing melody flowed through the theater. It was a melody he didn’t recognize. He turned again to the program, “Sam Alexander. Violin. Original Composition.”

The song ended and Peter watched Sam bow to the crowd before walking off stage.

He waited in the lobby after the show. It wasn’t long before Sam walked up to him.

“You came.” Sam sounded surprised.

“Yea…you’re amazing. I- I mean, your skill with the violin. You composed that?”

Sam smiled, “Yes…it’s called ‘Shaken Daily’.” He looked up to Peter. How had he not realized how short Sam was?

“It was good.”

“Well, so is my inspiration.” Sam blushed and looked away. 

Peter tried not to smile. “So…Can I take you for dessert and coffee?”

Sam snapped his head back up, looking hopeful. “Now?”

“Of course. I mean, it’s the least I can do after you basically just serenaded me in front of hundreds of people.”

Peter decided Sam’s blush was his most favorite thing ever. Over coffee he would tell Sam how much of an idiot he was the last few months. Because, they could have been dating already if Peter wasn’t such a chicken. And Sam would wait until their third anniversary to confess that it was Ava who pushed him to give Peter the recital ticket.


	9. 5 - PG/Spideynova/bloody nose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I GOT ANOTHER PROMPT THING! Spideynova hehe: Peter is prone to random bloody noses, one minute he's doing something then suddenly blood is gushing out one nostril. Sam decides to become his tissue knight and carries around boxes of Kleenex, taking care of his Spider by holding the tissue up to his nose and cleaning him up. 
> 
> Rating: PG
> 
> OMG. Okay, poor Peter (again). But, ‘Shining Knight Asshole Sam’ is here to help!!

The first few times Peter had a bloody nose were not surprising. Hey, they just had the snot beat out of them! But, as they spent more and more time on team building (and totally not being friends), Sam began to notice a trend.

That trend being Peter Parker got a bloody nose at the most random ass times. The first time Sam started to pay attention was when Peter ran off right when he was about to score the winning point in Galaxy Defenders. It had taken him several minutes to run around trying to find a tissue before he gave up and used toilet paper

The next time they were eating lunch at school. Peter had suddenly grabbed Sam’s napkin and shoved it up his nose. The joke was on Peter, because Sam had just wiped his hands on the napkin after eating his spicey packed lunch. Peter’s howls of pain were almost music to his ears.

From then, Sam started to watch Peter more closely. He quickly discovered that 1: Peter got at least one nosebleed every two days and 2: the idiot never had any tissues.

Never.

Seriously? Who didn’t carry tissues when they were prone to nosebleeds?

No one else on the team seemed to notice or care. So, Sam began carrying a pack of tissues everywhere he went.

Peter didn’t question him the first time he produced a handful of tissues. It was right after team training. Sam pulled the tissues out of his bag wordlessly. They still were not on the best of terms - Ava called them ‘best frienemies’ or something. 

It continued for a few weeks. Sam always had a full pack of tissues, just in case. He did wonder what Peter did when he wasn’t around.

Close to a month in, Peter had another nosebleed while they were playing Galaxy Defenders. Sam’s character was temporarily dead, so he wordlessly reached over with a tissue to dab the blood away, thus letting Peter continue to keep both hands on his controller.

When Peter reached the next checkpoint he sat his controller down and turned to Sam.

“What are you doing?”

Sam rolled his eyes. Wasn’t it obvious? “I don’t want to lose again because you go a nosebleed.”

“Yea, but - why?”

“I told you!” Sam handed Peter another tissue.

“Thank you.”

“Whatever. I’m just annoyed you kept running off to find a tissue or a napkin.”

“Well, I had to out run my nose!”

Sam groaned. “The only funny thing about you right now is your voice.”

“You take that back!” He was holding the tissue tighter against his nose, making his voice even more nasally.

Sam stared at him for a second before they both dissolved into laughter. Maybe being friends wouldn’t be so hard after all.


	10. 6- PG-13/SpideyFist/Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: oooh, prompts huh? my brain isn't entirely mush right now. How about danny rand gets turned into a dragon (of any size) (spideyfist or powerfist ship optional). And my toddler says Spider-Man should go pew (force palm/repulsor ray/nova blast gesture). 
> 
> Powerfist
> 
> Rating: PG/Pg-13? 
> 
> Oh wow, liberties were taken. Many. Many.

Danny always wondered what happened to the previous Iron Fists. Where did they go? Why had they all suddenly died or disappeared without training the next Iron Fist? He Didn’t expect to find out quite like this. Not standing at the entrance to Shou-Lao’s lair.

Not with Luke at his side, watching in horror.

And Danny finally understood: the Iron Fist passed from one, to the next. Literally.

He stared in horror as his skin began to turn to scales before his eyes. His eyes flashed to Luke’s, conveying his fear and panic.

“You need to leave.”

Luke shook himself from his momentary shock. “There must be a way to-”

“Go!” His voice cracked against the transformation. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to control it!”

Luke stood his ground for a moment before relenting. “I’ll find Doctor Strange -maybe he can reverse it?”

Worried brown eyes were they last thing Danny remembered seeing.

 

Murmurs came from every direction as he drifted within his own mind. One voice rang clear. Why did he know it?

Luke…  
Luke.  
Luke!

Danny’s eyes opened to a darkened room. The murmurs he was hearing came from the next room.

Luke’s voice rose above the rest. “I won’t give up! He will wake up!”

Danny heard the door swing open against the wall. There was a brief pause as he stared into Luke’s eyes.

Then he was pulled into a crushing hug and feeling wet tears against his neck.

“Oh thank you. Thank you.”

“Luke? ” He had so many questions. But they could wait for a few minutes.

“Danny. Danny. You -we thought -it’s been months.” Luke pulled away slightly so he could see Danny’s face. “It worked. Um. There was a complication…”

Danny tilted his head.

“We couldn’t get rid of the tail.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gods what. Hrm. Idk? Liberties~~ I think I’ma revisit this - because Danny with a tail? Yum..  
> My deepest, most sincere apologies to your toddler for not including spiderman pew pew :o


	11. 7.1- 18+/Spideynova/Rule 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: spideynova (of course) from otpprompts: Your OTP are sent to another dimension, and quickly discover themselves on the internet. They stay up late reading fanfiction about themselves (and maybe a little Rule 34). 
> 
> Haaaaaaaa /dead  
> Nsfw 18+  
> 1k fail  
> Here is a USM/YJ crossover no one asked for!!

At first, Peter thought the lack of his powers was the worst part of this dimension. Suddenly not being able to pick Sam up and throw him definitely made coping hard. But, at least Sam was in the same boat. But the lack of powers was nothing compared to what they would discover on their second day.

On the second day the surrealism increased to a whole new level. Their only saving grace was the group of heroes in this dimension. Somehow they ended up fighting together in the dimensional rift. But then him and Sam ended up on the wrong side when the rift closed. And it was definitely weird, and awesome, to bit sitting on a couch with comic book characters he admired.

While the the ‘adult heroes’ -as Nightwing referred to them- worked on a way to send them back to their dimension, Peter and Sam were left to their own devices. Peter tried to spend as much time with Nightwing as he could, because Dick Grayson was his number one comic crush and, hey, there he was in the flesh. And luck was on his side for once, Dick was also 20 in universe. But yea- bats and all that, he was lucky to catch a glimpse of Dick.

Peter woke early on their second day, leaving Sam snoring on his side of the room. He didn’t want to deal with Sam’s cold shoulder anymore. It had begun before their trip into the rift and seemed to only be getting worse.

After a quick breakfast, he settled onto the couch. There wasn’t much to do besides watch tv or train…and without his powers he felt weak. He was grateful the young justice team trusted them enough to allow them to stay at their happy harbor cave. From the couch he watched as Dick, still in full costume, returned from a mission. He let himself appreciate the way his costume clung to his toned body. If he remembered the comics correctly, in this universe Dick would be dating Zatanna…? Eh, he could at least check the goods, even if he couldn’t touch.

Peter jumped when someone fell onto the couch next to him. Right, no spidey sense either. It was a teen, probably 15 or 16, and for the life of him Peter couldn’t place him.

“Hi, I’m Jaime!”

“Oh! Blue Beetle!” Peter was finding it to be difficult to tell who was who without their costumes. And shit, he felt hella pervy- just yesterday morning he had read a fanfic about Jaime and Bart. Wow, there he was, in the flesh. No, don’t think about flesh.

“Yup! It’s so cool to meet you! Like- you!” Jaime pushed a comic book in his face. “Dude, you’re awesome!”

Peter blinked at the comic. It was him. Spider-Man. Peter Parker. “Wow. I mean…I hadn’t thought…” He hadn’t thought of the possibility he was a comic hero in this universe, just as they were comic heroes in his.

Jaime glanced around before focusing back on Peter. With a stage whisper he asked, “Is it true? Like, you and Nova?”

Peter jumped. “What?”

“Oh…sorry!” Jaime rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks growing red. “I just…”

Peter smirked. “What about you and Bart?” It was low, but he had to know- and hey, he wouldn’t be around their universe long.

The red flush grew on Jaime’s face. “H-how? Not…no.” He turned his head. “I doubt Bart feels the same.”

Peter laid a comforting hand on the teen. “Hey, it never hurts to try. Right?”

After his awkward conversation with Jaime ended, Peter went back to his and Sam’s room. Sam was still snoring away on his bed. Peter rolled his eyes and grabbed the laptop Dick let him borrow, flinging himself onto his own bed. A quick internet search yielded thousands of results about him. Various comics, and movies, several different stories with the same central theme. They had his whole life laid out with some slight variances depending on the comic run. He was wary about reading his future in the comics, but they were just as varied as the versions of his past and present.

Sam’s head suddenly appeared over Peter’s shoulder causing Peter to jump in surprise. He needed his spidey sense back. He quickly pushed Sam away and closed the laptop.

“What were you looking at?”

Peter huffed. “What, now you’re talking to me?” After days of ignoring his existence, Sam thought he could just…butt in? Hell no.

Sam jumped back like Peter had punched him. “What? Dude, what does that even mean?”

Peter only grumbled and let the room. He spent the rest of the day hanging around with Jaime and Bart. From his place on the couch, Peter caught glimpses of Sam throughout the day. But, for once, Sam seemed to have enough sense to stay away from him. Lately, Peter was constantly torn between wanting to punch Sam and wanting to…not punch Sam. And by ‘not punch Sam’, his brain meant ‘shut him up by kissing his stupid perfect mouth’. It was an interesting change in their relationship, which had been pretty amicable until lately. Then, Jaime went and asked him that.

When he returned to their room, Sam was already there, lounging on his bed with the laptop. Peter didn’t acknowledge him at first, opting to change into his borrowed PJs and sitting on his own bed.

“Hey, did you know we’re comic characters here?”

“Yes, Sam.” There was that urge again, the one that wanted to stop Sam from talking- because he knew he wasn’t going to stop without incentive.

“There is so much more of YOU. It’s not fair!”

Peter crossed his arms behind his head and laid down. “Well, duh. Have you met me? Way cooler than you. Quite literally cooler, because of your Nova Force. ”

Sam snorted. “So, you admit I’m hotter?”

Peter rolled to his side, his back facing Sam. He had to bite down on his pillow to prevent himself from saying ‘yes, you are so fucking hot’ out loud.

“Urgh. Most of the Nova stuff is about Richard Rider.”

“Richard Rider?”

“Yea, he was a Nova before me. Quill told me stories.”

Peter giggled. “Dick Rider.”

He heard Sam chuckle. Then- “Oh-Oh!” and the sound of the laptop being slammed closed.

When he rolled over Sam was staring at the closed laptop like it might spontaneously combust. “What’s wrong?” He was already on the other side of the room by the time he finished asking.

“Nothing,” Sam squeaked out. Such a terrible liar.

Peter hoisted the laptop off the bed, but Sam lunged at him before he could open it. “What the hell, Sam?”

With a flick, Sam tossed the laptop back on the bed. He blocked Peter as he tried to grab it again. “Just leave it.”

Peter tried to push Sam to the side, but Sam pushed back.

“I kind of like you not having your stupid spider strength.”

Peter hooked an arm under Sam’s and behind his back. “But I’m still bigger than you.” With practiced ease, Peter turned Sam around so he was bent head first into the bed. Of course, Sam struggled against the hold, but Peter did not relent. He could almost reach the laptop. Peter stepped behind Sam, leaning over the length of his back to reach the laptop near Sam’s head. Saying the position was awkward would be a gigantic understatement, Peter’s groin was flush against Sam’s rear, and he really, really, hoped his body didn’t betray him.

Sam struggled harder below him. Peter didn’t waste time moving the laptop and pried it open with the tips of his fingers. They were greeted with a fanart of them. In the picture, they looked like they had just been walked in on; Sam was standing next to Peter wearing nothing else but what appeared to be a thong with little Spiderman faces all over it -and Peter…Peter’s only coverage was the Nova helmet he was holding in front of his nether regions.

Sam took advantage of Peter’s surprise to push back, trying to get enough leverage to stand back up. Wrong move. Peter cringed and stepped back, there was no way Sam hadn’t felt his, uh, approval.

Neither moved to close the laptop.

Deciding it had to happen eventually, Peter tried to cut through the tension. “Well, there is fanart and fanfiction of the Justice League and Titans and stuff, so- if we’re comic characters here….”

Sam didn’t look at him. He sat cross legged on the bed and pulled the laptop into his lap. “Fanfiction…of us?”

As he started typing, Peter eased onto the bed next to him. He watched as Sam clicked on a link to a fanfiction archive about them. “Spideynova?” Peter chuckled. “Even the fans think I’m first.”

“Novaman would sound dumb. So would Novaspidey.” After a few seconds of skimming, Sam clicked on one of the stories. “Are you sure you want to read these?”

Peter shrugged. “Curiosity killed the spider.”

They read the first fic together. It wasn’t very long, and was just them playing video games together and snuggling on the couch. It was eerie how close they had come to that actually happening.

Sam selected another. It wasn’t as sappy, it actually was about them fighting.

“Wow, this is pretty damn accurate,” Sam mumbled when they were halfway through. He soon regretted saying it when their fighting suddenly turned into Peter pushing Sam against a wall and kissing him senseless.

And, oh, gods, Peter had wanted to do just that when they fought. “Yea, pretty damn accurate.” The words were out before he could stop them.

Wordlessly, Sam clicked on another fic. Then another. And another. Before they realized it, it was past midnight and they were at the bottom of the first page of fics. Sam hovered over the next page button before pausing. Peter realized what he was reading- at the bottom of the page was a filter list. And ‘mature content’ was currently blocked from the listings. Sam bit his bottom lip and selected the option to view mature content.

The new page of fics was drastically different. Sam moved the cursor over a fic title, turning to Peter to silently ask if they should read it. In answer, Peter reached over to push Sam’s finger on the track-pad.

And, oh gods, had someone in this universe been spying into his fantasies? The things he did to Sam in the fic, and the things Sam did to him- oh, they probably shouldn’t have read it. At the end of it he found himself leaning his head on Sam’s shoulder- from exhaustion, or something else, he wasn’t sure. Beside him Sam swallowed, and Peter could almost hear him thinking as he stared at the end of the fic.

Sam looked to Peter, putting their faces close, their noses almost touching. “This…doesn’t mean anything right?”

“Right.” If it didn’t mean anything, then why did he want to play out everything they had read that night? Every snuggle, every fight, every proposal, and especially the sex. Why did he feel nauseous at the prospect they never would?

“Because it’s fiction.”

“Right.”

“Because you hate me.”

Peter removed his head from Sam’s should to be able to see his face clearly. “Sam, why would you think that? We’ve been friends for years!”

Sam looked back at the screen. “You’ve been just -just so mean lately.”

Oh shit- had he? In his efforts to not kiss Sam, had he went too far in the other direction? Was that why Sam had been avoiding him? And there, in front of him, was Sam. Sam who was usually so bright, so cheerful…

Maybe it was the fact it was nearing one in the morning, or the fanfiction they had just read, but Peter stopped overthinking. And Sam’s lips against his was possibly the best thing to have happened to him in a long, long time. It was over in just a few seconds, Peter pulled away just as quickly has he leaned in.

Waiting for Sam to react was difficult, but Peter waited. For a sign, any sign. Finally, Sam leaned back, his focus going to the laptop. “Damn. Parker, if you are playing me right now, so help me.”

“Sam.”

“Because- I don’t wanna do this if you’re just horny from that porn we read.”

“Sam.” This time Peter placed his hand over Sam’s. “If you don’t stop talking, I’m either going to kiss you or punch you. My brain has been having trouble deciding lately. But I think I’m leaning towards kissing. Because that was pretty nice.”

“Kissing is good.”

Peter leaned, putting one arm on the other side of Sam for support. “We can stop at just kissing.”

Sam snorted. “Not a chance.” He closed the small gap between their lips, pulling Peter closer with a fist in his shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If such a fan art exists, I am sorry! I tried to think of something I hadn’t seen before so I didn’t upset anyone :O
> 
> No actual sexy times, but I wanted to mark it just in case.
> 
> Hmm, they didn’t make it home yet…


	12. 7.2- 18+/Spideynova/ the do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ooooo you gonna just leave that lovely fic right there that is cold bruh cruel and unusual. can i have the smut plz cuz i am a dirty awful sinner. 
> 
> 18+

Sam snorted. “Not a chance.” He closed the small gap between their lips, pulling Peter closer with a fist in his shirt. It was rough, it was hungry, it was two idiots who had been pining for each other for way too long.

Sam bit Peter’s bottom lip, demanding entrance, asserting dominance. Peter pushed back, using the leverage from his position to push Sam down to the bed. A clash of teeth, and heavy panting, then Sam was pushing Peter away by his shoulders.

“You yelled at me about changing my mind?“

Sam leaned forward to kiss him again before frowning and turning back to the open laptop. He skimmed a few more fics while Peter grew impatient.

“Sam. Sex, or I’m going to bed.” The urge between kissing and hitting was starting to swing the other way.

“It’s not fair. All these fics I’m on the bottom…”

Peter rolled his eyes. “So? We had sex in some interesting locations and positions in that one fic. Because I am strong and can hook onto things.”

“Whatever.” He was not blushing at the possibility of doing those things when they returned home. Then an idea struck him. “You can’t do those things here.” He tossed the laptop on the ground and pushed Peter backwards.

He attached himself to Peter’s neck, his hands roaming under Peter’s shirt. Below him, Peter moaned, relaxing finally. Sam continued his attack on Peter’s neck, pausing only to remove their shirts and switch sides. Peter’s hands reach behind to squeeze his ass, then pulled him down, flush with his groin. He arched up at the contact, his fingers gripping onto Sam’s ass- and shit, he was probably going to have a bruise there tomorrow, spidey strength or no.

Sam pulled back with a throaty moan, rolling his hips to meet Peter’s. It had been a long standing fantasy - to fuck Spiderman. Even before he actually met the man under the mask, he would fantasize about bending him over the side of a skyscraper and just pounding him senseless. Then he met Peter Parker, and his fantasies shifted, they were less raw, but more intense.

They quickly discarded the rest of their clothing and Sam took a moment, straddling Peter’s hips, to just admire the man under him. But Peter was impatient, and soon pulled him back down into a bruising kiss. Peter broke the kiss with a moan. “Do you want me to roll over?”

Sam growled. “No.” If they never did this again, if he never had the chance to be with Peter again, he wanted to remember his face. And he wanted to be able to lean down and kiss him while he fucked him.

After a few minutes of prep, Sam pulled his fingers out of Peter and positioned himself at his entrance. The sounds Peter had made while his fingers stretched him had been delicious. He reached down, giving Peter’s cock a few pumps, then slowly sliding himself in. Peter hissed and grit his teeth. Sam gave him another, slow, stroke, then another, relaxing Peter while he slowly pushed in.

“Hng, Sam.” Peter bit his arm.

Sam’s full length was in, the heat surrounding his cock. He let go of Peter and fell onto his elbows. “Okay?”

He waited for Peter to remove his arm and nod, then leaned to give him a slow, sensual kiss. He felt Peter relax around him, and Sam pulled out slightly, then rocked his hips back in. The sound which came from Peter’s mouth went straight to his cock.

Sam pulled away, about to sit back to be able to pump Peter in rhythm with his thrusts, but Peter’s legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him back down into a sloppy kiss. He rolled his hips again, moaning into the kiss. Peter’s cock twitched against his abs.

Sam set a steady pace, rocking in and out of Peter. He dropped his mouth to Peter’s neck, sucking on the tender flesh. Peter writhed, beneath him.

He was close, too close. And he wanted Peter to cum first. With gritted teeth he held himself back, pushing in and out of Peter at the pace and angle which earned him the most moans and gasps.

Peter’s legs tightened around him, limiting Sam to deep, shallow thrusts. His back arched slightly, “Sam…” His breathy words were lost as he came. Sam stopped holding back, shooting his load into Peter and biting down on his shoulder.

They laid still for a moment, panting together on the bed. Sam collapsed bonelessly on Peter. Fantasy complete, he could die now.

Under him, Peter nuzzled his neck. “That was…”

Amazing. Stupidly awesome?

“…unexpected.” Peter finished.

Unexpected? Sam sat up, pulling out of Peter and bending to retrieve his clothes. He retreated into their attached bathroom without looking back at Peter. Unexpected?

Sam cleaned himself and was nearly dressed when Peter entered the bathroom. He didn’t look at him, just brushed past and laid down on his bed. Unexpected?

Stupid. He never should have - of course Peter didn’t think about him that way. It was just sex, and nothing more for him. He pulled the cover over his head.

He felt the bed dip and Peter’s strong arms wrapped around his waist. His nose nuzzled the back of his neck. Who knew Peter would be a snuggler?

But he had to know. “What was so unexpected?”

For a moment, he thought Peter had fallen asleep. Then, “I thought you’d be rough.”

Sam reached up to hold one of Peter’s hands, temporarily content that maybe it wouldn’t be a one time thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I prefer bottom Sam, but, I felt like something different :P


	13. 7.3- 18+/Spideynova/ Drawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: how about... Sam being an art student and sketching Peter/Spidey for his warm ups and shares the spidey ones on his (whatever art site he posts to), but Peter doesn't know he's doing it and because he's a flippin nerd he searches the internet for spider-man fan stuff and I have run out of steam. idk have fun, lol. 
> 
> 18+

When they finally got home, things returned to relative normalcy. Except, Sam didn’t want to just go back to normal, he didn’t want to forget all the nights spent with Peter. But, on their sixth full day back, Sam still had not heard from Peter. Their last night before returning, Peter even admitted to Sam he wasn’t sure where they stood -or what any of it would mean when they returned home.

But Sam had hoped.

His crush had began long before meeting Peter. He would imagine what the person under the mask was like, imagine him liking Sam too.

He even drew Spiderman. Several times, trying to put his feelings on paper. Then it evolved into a way to practice getting proportions and poses right. Then he met Peter, and his feelings began to solidify into something more than just a crush.

When he started art school, Sam continued practicing using Spiderman, knowing it was Peter. Then it became a different type of anatomy practice. And he still posted them online occasionally, when he was feeling insecure over his feelings for the real Spiderman.

Like now. He drew a scene from one of the more sordid fics they read.

Minutes after posting it he got a message about it from one of his fans. It had been months since he posted anything, he was surprised anyone still checked his account.

’SpiderNerd6’ was probably one of his biggest fans online. They had followed him since nearly the beginning, and always commented, cheering him on as his art improved over the years. They even sent him suggestions for art they’d like to see, usually Spiderman in a heroic pose with a baddie laying somewhere to the side.

All the message said was ’…’

Okay then. Sam sighed, maybe drawing Spiderman with another hero was out of their comfort zone. Actually, he doubted anyone would like it. He was about to remove it when his window slid open and Peter crawled through in full costume.

Sam quickly shut his laptop before Peter could get a look at his screen. Talk about embarrassing.

It was the first Sam had seen him since they returned to their own universe. After several unanswered calls and and texts, Sam had all but given up. He would just remember their time together fondly and try to move on.

When Peter didn’t moved to take off his mask Sam sighed. It was obvious from his avoidance that Peter did not want to acknowledge their tryst. It was all the more painful to realize Peter was not planning on removing his mask.

Weakness was not something Sam enjoyed showing, and shrugged at Peter’s intrusion. If Peter wasn’t going to acknowledge it, he wouldn’t either. He would pretend like his heart was not breaking. That, for him, it had been more than sex.

“Enjoying having your powers back?”

Peter looked towards the window, and Sam wondered if he was thinking about leaving. Maybe mentioning their adventure to another universe wasn’t the right thing to say. Oh well.

He stood from his chair and purposely walked past Peter and into his kitchen. Maybe if he ignored him, he’d either leave, or try to start a fight. Maybe if Sam threw the first punch, he’d help himself through the tension between them.

Maybe…

Sam heard a click.

Maybe he shouldn’t have left a nosy spider alone with his laptop.

Peter stood over it, staring at the screen. Over the years, Sam became fairly good at reading Peter when he was wearing his mask. But he couldn’t read him, and it scared the crap out of him.

He walked over and shut the laptop, trying not to look at Peter.

Sam opened his mouth, but closed it. What could he say? He was caught. Even if Peter didn’t know he drew it, he was still looking at it.

“Just - just go.”

Peter hesitated, then took out his phone. He typed something, then turned the screen towards Sam.

Sent: From Spideynerd6 to Webfan1  
‘Wanna try that?’


	14. 8.1- 18+/Spideynova/Wrong Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I wanted to send you a prompt but the only thing I could think of was pete and Sam get in an argument when Sam says "whatever, suck my dick" and Pete unflinchingly kneels down and unzips Sam's pants but I don't think u can do that in 1k words or less 
> 
> 18+
> 
> Challenge accepted. Oh wow, this got hella angsty.

Sam flew through the window of his apartment. Behind him, Peter followed in a similar state of rage. He threw his helmet on the floor and stomped into his kitchen, intent on cooking dinner and putting the whole shitty evening behind him.

Of course, Peter couldn’t let it drop. He just had to follow him home to yell some more. And Sam… yea, Sam was done.

“Spiderman, this is inappropriate.”

Peter faltered.

Sam glowered a moment before turning his attention back on his food. “What happens on the field stays there. If you are still pissed off at me for ‘taking your save’ or whatever, yell at me next time our paths cross.” He turned back around to glare at Peter. A move was probably needed; a new apartment, a new start. And he would need to be careful Peter didn’t follow him.

“Sam…” Peter rolled off his mask.

“Nova.” Sam threw his knife down on the cutting board. “Do not use my name.” He lost that right months ago. Their break up still stung; he still didn’t understand- but he did understand he had wasted two years with Peter.

Peter glared at the wall. The blank wall where only two months ago Peter’s photos had hung. Sam watched as he clinched his fists and his jaw tightened. Yes, anger was good. Anger would keep his tears at bay long enough that Peter would not see.

“Fine. Nova!” He rolled his mask back on, leaving the bottom half of his face still exposed. A finger punctuated each word he shouted. “Stay out of my city then! You have all of space!”

“I live here.” Sam sighed. He was shaking with rage, and with loss, but he was not going to rise to Peter’s bait. The quicker he could get the masked menace out of his apartment the better.

“Then move!”

“Whatever, suck my dick.” Sam casually cut his vegetables, waiting for Peter to get the hint and leave.

Two arms wrapped around his waist, startling him. One reached down and unzipped his jeans, then popped the button.

“What the fuck, Parker.” He turned around, but Peter was already on his knees in front of him.

Peter hesitated, giving Sam time to stop him. Then he shimmied Sam’s pants down slightly, exposing his cock. He took it all, straight to the hilt, Sam grit his teeth to stop himself from moaning. Peter knew all the tricks to bring Sam to the edge, knew all the things which would make Sam moan. But Sam wouldn’t give Peter the pleasure of knowing he could, and he didn’t make a single sound while Peter moved below him.

With his mask half on, it was easy to forget it was Peter. Easy to forget it was the man who walked out on him, who broke his heart. And, as Peter brought him closer to oblivion, Sam’s tortured mind wanted to hurt Peter- to hurt him so bad he would never do this again, never show up, never tempt him into begging Peter to get back together.

A practiced tongue moved over the head of Sam’s cock while his hands lightly gripped his balls. His orgasm overtook him, and Sam put a hand on Peter’s head as he sent his seed down his throat. “Oh, gods. Oh~ Danny~” 

Sam leaned his elbows on the counter for support. Peter fell back, releasing Sam with a ‘pop’. He fell back on his ass and wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his suit. Sam closed his eyes, took a steadying breath, and when he opened them, Peter was gone.


	15. 8.2- 18+/SpideyPool/ Right Choice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about a prompt connected to the angsty one of Sam and Peter. Like after hearing Sam moan Danny, Peter is sitting on a rooftop crying, suddenly Deadpool shows up to cheer Petey pie up... Maybe a lead into Spideypool... 
> 
> Rating: 18+
> 
> Also, this is the first time I’ve written Deadpool, so I copped out and kept it as Pete’s POV. He’s kinda a mix of USM and 616, I guess?Idk. A HUUUGE thank you to @cheezygoddess/EmeraldsAndAmethyst for helping!!!! She helped me get some of the nuances of Wade’s character ^_^

_Danny_

Peter landed on the rooftop of an abandoned building and fell immediately to is knees. His stomach churned, bile rose in his throat. For the fourth time since leaving Sam’s, he pulled his mask over his mouth and spit.

_Danny_

Vomiting would at least remove the taste of Sam, but his body refused. Why had he blown Sam in the first place? His fist connected with the door leading to the stairs, denting it.

“Whoa, there. I heard you ran into trouble downtown, but did the door deserve that?”

Peter cringed. Of all the people… “Not now Wade.”

Deadpool stepped around to face him. “Petey…” He moved his weight from the balls of his feet to his heels, then back, waiting impatiently for Peter to answer him.

His stomach churned. Was it worth it? Had leaving Sam been worth it? At the time, he thought it was. The growing attraction he felt for Wade had been too much to ignore. And Wade had changed since he first met him, slowly, but now… he wasn’t killing anymore. Because he respected Peter. At least, that’s what it was at first. And he kept with it, not once regressing. Not that Peter knew about.

Was it worth it? By breaking up with Sam, it meant what he did with Wade wasn’t cheating. Then, why did he feel like it was? And now, Sam moved on. Why did it feel like Sam was cheating on him? After two months he should be over it, he was the one who ended their relationship.

He didn’t regret it, didn’t regret being with Wade. For once he didn’t need to mind his strength for fear of hurting his partner; he could let loose, and Wade matched him every second. And, if he was too rough, Wade didn’t complain. But, beyond the sex… Wade was…Wade.

Whatever that meant.

But, he had someone, had left Sam to be with him. So, why did it hurt so much now that Sam moved on? Or had Sam said that just to mess with him? Just to hurt him?

“Hey.” Wade had moved his mask up. “Word is, the rocket guy stole your thunder.”

Peter sunk down against the wall. Sam stole more than that. He looked up at Wade. How much could he tell him, how much should he? Shit, had he cheated on Wade? They never put a label on their relationship, but Peter had a sinking feeling Wade felt more for him than he let on. Felt more for him than Peter deserved.

“Wade, go away.” It wasn’t fair to Wade. Because he knew Wade would leave, just because he asked.

He watched as Wade stood there, his head tilting slightly like he was listening to something. Wade started walking in random patterns, his arms moving to punctuate his internal words. It had taken some getting used to as they first became friends, but now, years later, he understood Wade better than ever. He was surprised when his feelings went beyond friendship - because it was Wade. The assassin. The killer. But not anymore.

He hoped.

Would Wade go back to his old ways if he ended… whatever they were? Had he only changed to get into Peter’s pants? Was he pretending? Lying just to get him to stay?

Peter knew, deep down, his fears were unfounded. But it didn’t stop them from coming. Because, what if he made a mistake?

What if Sam asked him to come back? Would he deny him? What would have happened if Sam hadn’t called out Danny’s name? Would he still be there, instead of here, with Wade?

Wade made him happy. It wasn’t perfect, because they both had their issues. But Wade understood. And he was patient when Peter would have an anxiety attack. It took a few weeks, but Wade started opening up more about his own personal demons.

And he was the only person who could keep up with him. Sam tried, and he had loved him for it. But Wade… Wade understood his jabs, and could keep up with his jokes. Sam… tried, he laughed, but often he would give up and need to focus on just their battle, letting Peter crack his jokes while they fought the bad guy of the day.

It was different when he teamed up with Wade. They joked together, and they were so in sync…

And he fell for him. The scars didn’t bother him. They made Wade unique. Though, he never believed Peter when he said found him attractive. But, there needed to be more than that, right? More than physical attraction. Could Peter see himself with Wade as more than a casual hookup? Would Wade even want to?

Movement brought him out of his head. Wade knelt down, his internal conflict temporarily resolved. He could only guess at what Wade had been arguing about inside his head, it wasn’t often he cared to share.

He reached forward with a gloved hand and cupped Peter’s cheek. Serious, sincere, Deadpool wasn’t something many people were privy to. It was just six months ago that Peter first witnessed this side of Wade. It was probably when he started to look at him differently.

Peter was still in his head when Wade leaned forward and brushed his lips against his, pushing his tongue in for a deep, sensual kiss. Peter leaned into it for a second before pulling away. Shit. There was no way Wade had not tasted…

Since his face was still mostly covered by his mask, Peter could not get a solid read on Wade’s emotions. But, he did know Wade well enough to see the slightest downturn of his lips, the tilt of his head as he had his internal debate. Wade’s lips moved slightly, but he was silent. It had taken Peter a while to figure out just what was happening when Wade would seem to space out, and he later learned Wade had to force himself not to answer his voices out loud - at least not with anyone present.

After a few seconds Wade looked away. His voice was hoarse, but aloof when he asked, “Petey, are you… happy?”

Happy. The last two months with Wade were the happiest he had been in a long time. Not to say he wasn’t happy when he was with Sam, but that was comfortable, predictable. Wade, was, well, Wade.

He was happy. Until he saw Sam for the first time since their breakup. All the love for him came rushing back, and he was angry. Angry at himself, angry at Wade. And angry at Sam for never trying to stop him from leaving, never trying to get him to come back.

His silence must have been taken as a ‘no’, and Wade stood, turning to leave. Peter jumped up and turned Wade back to face him. He combed through his feelings, trying to decide just what he felt.

“You help me be happy.” Peter leaned up and kissed his masked forehead. “I’m not sure beyond that, and I don’t want to lie to you…”

Wade beamed down at him. “You’re always honest with me.”

Always. Peter resolved to tell him everything that happened with Sam after they took a shower. “Then,” He lightly punched Wade’s shoulder, “let’s go back to my place, get cleaned up, and figure us out?”

“Let’s take a bubble bath.”

Despite his slight nausea and internal conflict, Peter laughed. “Dude, my tub isn’t big enough for us both.” Shit, he couldn’t sit in it comfortably alone.

Wade hummed, “Mine can fit us.”

Well, that was the first time he was ever invited over to Wade’s. He didn’t even know where the mercenary lived. So, hooray step forward! He felt the pressure start to lift and he could almost think clearly. It would be a few hours until he was sure he was out of his head, but Wade always took care of him.

“O-okay.”

“Oh! Wait. First…” Wade’s voice had a sing-song quality to it as he danced over the edge of the roof. “On my way here I saw Batroc.” He paused for dramatic effect, bouncing with excitement. “Would webbing him upside down in times Square help you feel better?”

Peter matched his toothy grin and pulled down his mask. “Lead the way”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, first Spideypool evah~ aaaaand the last. I just am no good at Wade. Sorry this was so…angsty, I know Wade is much more fun when he and Spidey are off kicking ass but, meh. I live for the angst :P I was going to add some more of Peter’s internal blah blah at the end, but it went way over the 1k :P And, I like it ending on a lighter note :)


	16. 9- PG/Spideynova/Burn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Person B didn’t put any sunscreen on at the beach. Later they are badly burned and Person A has to gently put Aloe Vera on them while reminding person B that they told them to put on sunscreen.
> 
> (I didn’t do the 2nd part, because, well, I suck, and forgot)
> 
> Rating: PG
> 
> Not part of the 1k challenge, but still under 1k! yay!

Peter was exiting the Bathroom, towel over his damp hair, just as Ava exclaimed, “Oh my, Sam! What happened?”

He bolted down the hall of the beach house and stopped in the living room. “Wha- what happened?”

Peter was exiting the Bathroom, towel over his damp hair, just as Ava exclaimed, “Oh my, Sam! What happened?”

He bolted down the hall of the beach house and stopped in the living room. “Wha- what happened?”

His eyes darted around, looking for whatever trouble had his friends shouting. They were at the beach, who attacked people at the beach? His eyes focused on Sam, who was standing in the middle of the room surrounded by their friends. Nothing seemed out of place, Sam was in one piece and didn’t appear to be bleeding.

Ava rolled her eyes and grabbed Sam by the shoulders, turning him so his back was facing Peter. His back was redder than his Spidey suit and Sam hissed when Ava accidentally brushed some of the burned skin.

“I, uh, fell asleep?” Sam turned back around and shrugged, causing his skin to flex, and thus causing him to wince.

Danny handed him a bottle of aloe lotion, “This should soothe it.”

“I, uh, can’t reach my back…would someone mind rubbing it on? Please?”

With a snort Luke spoke up, “Nope, figure it out you’re damn self. We have reservations at Medieval Times, no way I’m missing out.” He shoved his feet into his flip flops to empathize his point.

“I can go! Just let me put on a shirt!” Sam grabbed his shirt laying on the back of the couch and tried to put it on, but every small movement sent pain over his back.

Danny grabbed the shirt from his hands and tossed it back on the couch. “You need to lay down on your stomach. Clothing will just irritate your skin more.”

Peter watched as Sam gave Danny a pouty look.

Ava grabbed her purse, “Come one guys, lets get going.”

Sam gaped at her, “You’re all just going to go without me?”

“You’re the idiot who fell asleep on the beach.”

“Well, Peter kept me up all night!”

Luke raised an eyebrow, “Oh?” He grinned over at Peter, “Well, it is about time.”

Sam’s face matched the shade of red on his back. “No! Mind out if the gutter! He kept snoring!”

Everyone but Sam and Peter burst out laughing. Peter felt the heat start to rise to his cheeks as well. He and Sam were sharing a room, which was awkward enough. But he, according to Sam, kept snoring all night. At first Sam would shake his shoulder, but as the night went on it devolved into nudges and slaps. He woke up several times to Sam leaning close to him, his body heat seeping through the covers…

Peter shook his head and went to get his sandals.

“Um, ‘scuse you?”

Peter turned around to find the bottle of aloe being shoved in his face. “No. Nope. I’m going to dinner too.”

The sound of the door closing reached his ears and he saw Luke, Danny, and Ava running down the driveway.

“Classy guys!” He yelled out the window.

“Please, Peter? This really hurts.”

Peter sighed, it was sort of his fault. “Fine. But you owe me Bucket Head.”

Sam went into their shared room and laid down on his bed. Peter followed him, lotion in hand. “It’s probably going to hurt a little. Don’t yell at me, okay?”

He unscrewed the cap and kneeled next to the bed. The aloe was cool on his hands and he gingerly placed them on Sam’s left shoulder.

Below him, Sam hissed at the contact and tensed up.

“If you tense up it will just make it worse. Relax and let the aloe work.”

He slowly spread the aloe lotion across to Sam’s other shoulder, rubbing in soothing circles as he went. He could feel Sam start to relax under his fingertips and smiled. They continued in silence for a while, Peter adding more lotion as he went.

Peter was starting on his lower back when Sam spoke. “Hey, Pete? What did Luke mean by that?”

Peter paused briefly then continued rubbing in the lotion. He ignored Sam’s question.

“Peter?”

He reached the last of the bright red skin and sat back on his heels. “Sam…”

Sam pushed himself up onto his elbows and looked over at Peter. “Come here.”

Peter raised an eyebrow.

“Peter.”

“Lay down. You’re going to hurt yourself.”

“First come here.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “Why? I’m literally right here.”

“But you’re still too far for me to kiss you.” Sam was staring right into his eyes.

“Kiss me?”

Sam nodded, “Duh.”

Peter smiled and leaned over so his nose brushed Sam’s. Slowly, Sam tilted his head until their lips touched. It was feather light, giving Peter time to change his mind. Peter leaned in, putting slightly more pressure into the kiss, sighing contently at the sensation. 

Sam pulled back first, just enough to break this kiss. “When were you going to tell me?”

Peter nuzzled his nose and smiled. “When were you?”

Sam smiled back. “Thank heavens for Luke and his big mouth?”

Peter chucked and kissed Sam’s cheek. “Let the aloe set for another ten minutes then take a cool shower. I’ll put more on after. It will ease the pain and help it heal faster.”

“Okay.” Sam sat up and swung his legs over the bed. “So, do you want to go to Medieval Times tomorrow? Just the two of us?”

Peter smiled and gave Sam a peck on his lips. “Did you just ask me on a date?”

Sam just gave him a look that conveyed ‘of course, you idiot’.


	17. 10- PG/SpideyNova/Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Imagine your OTP carving pumpkins of each other.  
> Rating: PG
> 
> Couldn’t stop the angst train again, but still mostly fluffy pre-slash.
> 
> Not part of the 1k challenge
> 
> I wanted to finish this *on* Halloween…but I didn’t start ‘till this morning cuz I’m a procrastinator like that! In my defense, I did finish the first draft at like 11:52pm :P It’s a lil rushed, but meh, yay Halloween!
> 
> I wasn't sure how old Kae is in the comic (She's draw in what looks like a range of 5-12?) I got a few diff answers, so I'm leaving in ambiguous :) Doesn't make much of a difference yet.

“Why are we doing this again?” Peter picked at the goopy insides of his pumpkin.

Sam rolled his eyes. He leaned over to whisper loud enough for Peter to hear. “Because, Kae asked us to.”

In front of them, Kaelynn was cheerfully carving away at her pumpkin. Sam, being the good big brother he is, cleaned hers out before beginning on his, which was cleaned out as well. And… Peter had yet to finish his first one.

Sam refrained from rolling his eyes. “Dude, you need help?”

Peter sent a glare his way. “No. I can do this on my own.”

Sam had a sinking feeling it had been a long time since Peter carved a pumpkin. He always shunned Aunt May’s holiday spirit - regardless of the holiday. There was always a lack of enthusiasm from Peter, and he would put forth enough effort to appease his aunt, but no more. Maybe inviting him to Arizona for the weekend was a mistake. From the hunched posture of his friend, Sam could tell Peter wasn’t enjoying himself.

Deciding to ignore his grumpy friend for the moment, Sam turned his attention back to his sister. “What are you carving on yours?”

Kae wrapped her arms around hers, “It’s a secret!”

Sam put his hands up, grinning at his sister. “Okay. I won’t peek!” He had finished cleaning out the inside of his pumpkin was staring at it, willing it to spontaneously give him inspiration.

Next to him, Peter grumbled about the mess. “Couldn’t we have just painted them instead?”

“Dude.” Sam didn’t have the energy to argue. Again. It seemed that was all Peter wanted to do during their trip, and he was beginning to seriously wonder why Peter even agreed to come. It was a spur of the moment decision to even ask him. Aunt May was on another one of her adventure outings and it had seemed like a waste to let Peter spend Halloween alone.

A cold blob of orange pumpkin guts landed on his forehead. He snapped his head up to Peter, who was focused back on his pumpkin, a slight grin on his face. Sam didn’t have the heart to yell, it was the first Peter had smiled- really smiled - the whole day. Some normal, playful behavior was a welcome change- even if he was the target. Sam wiped the pumpkin from his face. He picked a seed from his pile and flicked it at Peter.

“Hey!”

“You started it.”

Peter pick up another handful of pumpkin. Sam eyed him, daring him to escalate their pumpkin war.

“Boys. Stop being children.” Kae was frowning at them, hands on her hips. “Don’t waste the seeds either! I wanna eat them later!”

Peter and Sam eyed each other, silently reaching a truce.

“Okay, you win Kaelynn.”

Peter wrinkled his nose. “Eat these? Yuck.”

“I’ll bake them later. They’re good, trust me.”

Peter made a skeptical sound before turning back to his pumpkin. “Well, I think I’m done?”

Sam leaned over to inspect inside his pumpkin. “Looks good. Now you need to carve it.”

“How about you do it?”

Kaelynn dropped the child-proof carving tool she was using. “No! You carve your own. Then we put them out tonight!”

“But-”

She stuck her lip out, “Please? It’s tradition!”

Peter faltered. He glanced to Sam for support, but Sam only shrugged. “Okay, I’ll give it a try.”

Satisfied, Kaelynn went back to happily carving her pumpkin. Sam knew Peter had a soft spot for his little sister. He had been worried Peter would take the same callus, aloof, tone with her and his mom he seemed to always have until he got to know someone. But he was warm towards his family and only put up a token argument about the pumpkin carving. It was tradition, one Sam missed the previous year due to his heroing in New York.

Sam was pulled from his thoughts by Peter slowly leaning over to whisper, “I guess I should keep it PG rated?”

Sam smirked. “Please.”

“What should I carve?”

Well, Sam was having the same problem. He was staring at his blank pumpkin. “Well, Kae asked for nothing too scary…”

“Carve each other,” Came Kaelynn’s quiet suggestion. “Or do heroes!”

Peter smirked. “Yea, having a Nova pumpkin would totally scare away the trick-or-treaters.”

“Not as much as Spider-Man would!”

His concept decided, Sam took a pen and began to carefully outline his design. Peter wasn’t as versed in the art of pumpkin carving- or any art for that matter. He dove straight in with a knife, hacking away at the hard shell of his pumpkin.

They worked in silence for a while, until Peter declared he was done.

“Let me see.” Sam began to reach for the pumpkin.

“No!” Kaelynn shouted. “They need to stay secret, remember?”

Sam didn’t remember agreeing to those terms, but shrugged anyway. “Sure…”

She stood, picking up her pumpkin. “We’ll light them together! And remember,” she pointed her finger at Sam, “no scary stuff”

Sam looked down at his almost finished Spider-Man face. “Right,” he muttered. She didn’t say nothing personally scary. Because he doubted she would find Spider-Man scary. But, for Sam, he walked a line everyday. And he had to go and invite Peter halfway across the country. He wasn’t sure what he felt for Peter, but it was something more than than friendship. One wrong word, one lingering glance, and his whole secret could be out. At least they were friends. Well, almost-friends? He wasn’t sure where they stood on that. It was more than they had been at first, and almost-friends didn’t let friends stay home alone on Halloween. Even if that almost-friend was a complete asshole the whole time they were on vacation.

Peter left the kitchen as well, carrying his pumpkin with him. Sam carefully carved his pumpkin, paying attention to every detail.

“Hey, Sam?” He glanced up. Peter was leaning on the door.

“Yea?”

“Kae wants to light the pumpkins.”

Sam glanced at the clock, not realizing how much time he’d spent carving. He looked down, it was done enough. “I’ll be right out.”

Kae made a show of hiding the carved side of her pumpkin against her shirt, and making Peter do the same. So, when Sam waltzed out with his, she stomped her foot. “Sam, you’re s’posed to cover it!”

“Sorry Kae…” He sat his down on the porch. “Guess mine was first then?”

She nodded. “You can put it next to my one from last week.”

Sam ignored the fact she had already carved a pumpkin. It hurt. It was their tradition- but he had missed it so many times… she probably felt he was going to ditch her again. He sat his down next to a wilting pumpkin with what appeared to be a unicorn carved into it.

Kaelynn’s anger quickly dissipated as she inspected his Spider-Man pumpkin. “No fair,” she said in an awed voice, “you’re always so good at this!”

Peter met his eyes. “Dude.”

Sam looked away, trying to hide the growing flush rising up his neck. With a shrug he said, “It’s not my best work.” In a slightly teasing tone he added, “And I didn’t have time to carve the fangs or snake tongue, so…”

“Pete’s turn!”

Peter hugged his pumpkin closer. “Uh, how ‘bout not?”

Kaelynn smiled up sweetly. “Please?”

Peter sighed and sat his pumpkin on the porch as well. Sam inspected it, ignoring Peter’s groan and embarrassed, “I’m not an artist.”

It was him. Nova. It was crude, the edges were jagged. But it was him. Peter carved him.

“Yay! My two favorite heroes!” She put hers between theirs. “I made a happy one to match my unicorn!”

Between Peter’s Nova and Sam’s Spider-Man was a smaller pumpkin with hearts of varying sizes carved into it. Heat rose up his neck again. If Kaelynn was any older, he would have suspected foul play. “Guess we should light them up, huh Kae?”

He looked over to Peter and Kae, only to find Peter was halfway back inside the house. Okay… He followed him inside, ignoring Kae’s protests. “Pete?”

Sam followed him into his room. Peter was perched on the edge of the inflatable mattress. “Pete?”

“I just need a moment.” His voice was strained, his head hidden in his hands.

Sam hesitated, debated for half a second about giving Peter some space, before he shook his head and joined Peter on the edge of the makeshift bed. “Are you alright? You’ve been… well, not you since we left.”

Peter growled out, “I’m fine.”

“So it’s me then? Dude, you didn’t have to take my invitation. You didn’t have to fly out to Arizona. You could have stayed home. If you hate being here I’ll take you back right now.”

“I- Sam…”

“Thank you for not letting your dislike for me carry over to my family. You’ve been pretty nice to them- so thank you.” He stood, about to reach for his helmet.

“Sam- no!”

A warm hand gripped his wrist. Not for the first time, Sam was reminded of just how weak he was without his helmet.

“Sam- I - it’s not you. Why would you think I dislike you?”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Oh, I don’t know! Maybe because I’m the only one you’ve snapped at? The only one who has to deal with your grumpy ass?”

Peter stared at him wide-eyed, his grip on Sam’s wrist still firm. “I don’t…” He sighed. “I’m sorry.” He looked away, dropping Sam’s wrist. “Holidays are hard for me, okay?”

Sam felt his chest deflate. Of course. He wanted to bang his head on the wall- curse his stupid temper. Why did he always jump to conclusions? Damn. Damn. Damn. Of course Peter would be off during holidays. He’d seen it first hand even when Aunt May was home. The lack of effort, the lack of enthusiasm… And he hid it all. He hid it so well.

Except, he didn’t hide it from Sam.

“I- I’m so sorry Peter.” He fell back next to Peter. “I shouldn’t have… shit.”

“It’s okay dude. I’ve been pretty grumpy with you.”

“Be as grumpy as you want.” Sam bumped his shoulder against Peter’s. “It means a lot that you don’t hide it from me.”

Peter bumped back, with more force. “I didn’t mean too. But you-” he cut himself off. “Uncle Ben and I used to carve pumpkins together. Aunt May was always the crafty one, but she let us carve the pumpkins. It was the one holiday she let us decorate. When he– she still doesn’t. She decorates. But she doesn’t carve her own pumpkins.”

Sam ignored the wetness in the corner of his eyes. “Peter, you didn’t have to… you could have said something.”

Peter turned him him, a sad smile on his lips. “Kae asked. How could I say no? Besides, maybe I need to start a new tradition. I can’t keep not doing things because they remind me of Uncle Ben.”

Sam remained quiet for a moment before asking, “Do you want to help Kae light the candles in the pumpkins?”

Peter smiled over to him. “Yea. And, thanks Sam… really. I don’t know what I’d be doing now if I wasn’t here.” He reached up to Sam’s hair. “You still have some pumpkin guts…”

“I was saving it for later.” He let Peter pick out the bits out of his hair.

On their way back down the hallway Eva stopped them. “Janice called out again, so I’m going in to cover her shift. Would you mind taking you sister trick-or-treating?”

Sam shrugged. “Sure.”

“And clean up the mess in the kitchen. It looks like a crime scene in there.”

Sam sighed. “Yes, Mom.”

She gave him a kiss on the cheek, gave Peter a hug, and was out the door in a flash.

Sam led Peter back outside where Kae was still waiting. “Ready, Kae?”

Kaelynn nodded. “It’s about time.” She eyed them. “Were you two kissing?”

Sam jumped and Peter made a strangled sound next to him. “K- Kaelynn. No. We were not kissing. Why would you say something like that?”

She eyed them like they were hiding something. “Nothing. Will you let me light one?”

Sam handed her the lighter. “Don’t burn yourself.” He kept half an eye on her, but most of his focus was on Peter. His cheeks were dusted red, and Sam had to stop himself from reaching out to feel if they were as warm as they looked. “Pete, Kae is weird. Always saying stuff she’s too young to understand… she likes to repeat stuff too.”

“So glad I don’t have any siblings. They’re embarrassing.”

Kaelynn giggled. “Sam is the embarrassing one.”

“Watch it!”

Peter burst out in a fit of laughter. Maybe it was the sudden lack of tension in the air, or just the sound of Peter’s laugh, but Sam found himself doubled over as well. He grabbed Peter’s arm for support as he tried to even out his breathing.

“Mom said you have to clean the kitchen.”

Well, that sobered him right up.

He glanced up at the pumpkins. All three were lit, glowing in the twilight. He ignored the hearts in the middle, focusing on Peter’s pumpkin, the first pumpkin he’d carved in years.

“They look nice.” Peter had a soft smile.

Sam suddenly realized he was still gripping Peter’s arm but couldn’t bring himself to let go. “Yea. Maybe this can be your new tradition? Carving pumpkins with me and Kae?”

Peter nodded. “I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the last one! If I find any others I haven't posted I'll throw 'em up. I was a lil worried about spamming, and I'm so sorry I dumped all these at once @_@ 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


	18. 11- PG FlashxKaine  /Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cheezygoddess asked:  
> I hear you want prompts. How about usm flash/kaine surprise kiss

“For real, bro, you need to-”

“Need to what?”

The tilt of the head in front of him, combined with the rigidity of arms at his side, gave Flash a good indication of Kaine’s level of ‘done with this’. He’d never seen the new Spider hero without his mask, but it was easy to imagine the frustrated angle of his eyebrows, the downturn of his lips… well, there was a thought.

“-are you even listening? You fu-”

Flash tuned him out again. He’d heard the stupid banter before, so he focused on the voice instead of the words. Despite its angry tone, the hoarseness from yelling, it was an enthralling voice. He watched his lips form words under his mask, wanting to hear that voice say something softer, lighter… happier. Or to just stop yelling at him. What good was such a perfect voice if he would only ever hear it in anger?

His fingers were at Kaine’s mask before he could process the action. The voice stilled, mid syllable, as he pulled it up to just past his nose. Those lips were as perfect, more perfect, than he imagined. They began to move, the beginning of a snarl maring their perfection.

He couldn’t have that, not yet. And just how long had he wanted those lips?

They were warm, and slightly parted, when he slid his own against them. Just long enough to feel how smooth and surprisingly unchapped they were. It was chaste, sweeter than he imagined it would be- how long had he been imagining it?

Kaine didn’t move, didn’t yell, didn’t strike out. Flash reached back up to his mask and rolled it back down, perfectly in place like nothing happened. Still, there was no movement from the Scarlet Spider.

Without a word, Flash left him to his thoughts, hoping he hadn’t ruined any chance they had at becoming friends. But then, it had been a slim chance anyway. And, maybe, one day, Kaine would trust him enough to remove his mask completely.  
Thank you for reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	19. 12 PG/SpiderxSpiderxFist/ Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: I hear you doing fic prompts. How about USM Spiderman x Iron Fist? And one for Spiderman x Scarlet Spider?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some mentions of blood and injuries

Peter leaned against the solid chest behind him for support, refusing to give into the screaming in his legs for him to give up, let go. If it was under different circumstances, he might even say he enjoyed the feel of the firm muscles under his shoulder blades. But, that was his luck, right?

The red splattered against his suit almost blended in, almost. A set of arms wrapped around him, securing him tighter against that firm chest, and he let his head fall back as well. After a moment, he could feel the wind rushing against his suit, and if his mind wasn’t so foggy he would have questioned if Kaine was in any state to be web slinging.

Safe. The feeling washed over him. It was strange how quickly he began feeling safe with Kaine, like he’d known him for years; it took longer with the others, with his original team. Or maybe he was just used to trusting others now and it was starting to come easier. Or maybe it was something else. That was definitely something he would ponder deeper when he wasn’t busy bleeding out.

A soft grunt sounded behind him as they landed on a roof. Kaine was saying something, but he couldn’t focus on the individual words. He was gently leaned against the roof access door. Never would he think Kaine could do anything gently, another surprise. He watched with clouded vision as Kaine wrapped his side, applying pressure to stop the bleeding.

Peter knew he needed to focus, on something, anything. His eyes found Kaines nursing movements. The fabric he used was different, not a bandage- ah, it was from Kaine’s suit, from his leg. Peter glanced down to Kaine’s exposed leg, a large gash in his calf was freely bleeding.

“Your Leg,” Peter said, his voice a whisper.

Kaine didn’t pause in his care, “ ‘s fine. Not life threatening.”

He didn’t have the energy to open his mouth to protest, barely had the energy to keep his eyes open. Actually, closing them sounded like a good idea.

“Hey!”

Peter lifted his head back up at the loud, gruff voice.

“Stay awake you overgrown -”

 

Peter vaguely remembered an insult from Kaine and the sound of a SHIELD transport before blacking out. When he peeled his eyes open, it was to a sterile room with dim lights.

A head of blonde hair to his left caught his attention. Just his luck. Danny’s head rested against the wall, he was still in his costume, so Peter reasoned he hadn’t been out too long.

“You are awake, Spider.”

Danny’s soft voice brought his eyes back to his friend’s face. He hadn’t been sleeping as Peter assumed, and he wondered how long Danny had watched him sleep.

“I will fetch the doctor.”

“Wait.” Peter swallowed, trying to relieve his dry throat. “Scarlet Spider?”

Danny passed him a glass of water. “He is well. Minor injuries, nothing to worry about.”

Peter frowned as he sat up to take the water. Why wasn’t Kaine at his side? And why was he so disappointed at the lack of attention from his fellow spider hero? They barely knew each other…. he’d never even seen the other without his mask. He felt his shoulders slump, just when he was getting over-

“Will you be alright for a few moments?”

“Wait.” Peter swallowed again, the water didn’t help. “Why did you wait here? With me? I…”

Danny crossed back to his bed, his face unreadable under his bangs. “Spider,” he stopped just at the side of the bed, hovering just close enough for Peter to get another whiff of incense.

Peter looked at his lap, “You stopped calling me Peter.”

“Spi- Peter.” Danny sighed and tentatively sat against the bed. “We are friends first, remember? That is why I am here.”

“Danny…” Peter reached up to brush at the blonde locks shielding Danny’s eyes. It had been just over a month, when would it get easier? “I’m sorry. I-”

Danny allowed himself to lean into the touch for a brief moment before pulling away. “Spider, Peter… I said I’d give you time. But for my own sake, I need some distance.”

“If- if calling me spider helps, then…” Peter closed his eyes, took in the moment, Danny being close, so close. Maybe, maybe he should try…

The door jingled as it opened, and Danny was off the bed, and out of Peter’s reach with a grace Peter would never tire from watching. It was different than his own, it was honed, trained… it was Danny. Kaine strolled through the door, still in full costume, but it looked like he took time to change into a clean one. His leg and arm were bandaged, but Peter knew he would heal quickly.

Peter smiled at him as he paused between the door and the bed, “Thanks, for, ya know.”

“Don’t mention it.” Peter opened his mouth, but was cut off by Kaine’s gruff voice, “Seriously. Don’t.”

Peter glanced over to Danny, about to ask him to stay, but the shadow in his eyes stilled him. It was the same shadow which was there when Peter told him he needed some space, needed a break, that they were too intense too quickly.

There was a downturn to his lips as he placed a calloused hand over Peter’s. He didn’t quite look Peter in the eyes as he said, “Rest and heal, friend.”

Then, after a small squeeze which Peter supposed was meant to be comforting, Danny removed his hand and turned away. He paused, seemingly looking Kaine over, to Peter he seemed to be sizing him up. Then, he was gone, moving out the door with that same grace.

He let his eyes fall closed again. Kaine had yet to move any closer, but, did he really expect the other hero to? And, whatever he was starting to feel for this guy wasn’t going to go anywhere, not anytime soon. That weird comfort he felt around him was nothing close to the raw emotion he felt when he first fell for Danny, still felt around Danny, but it was a persistent feeling. But, different was good, right?

“Just wanted to make sure you were alive. Don’t trust doctors to tell me the truth.”

“Ah, right. I’m alive.” He wiggled his fingers and toes to illustrate. He wished he could see the annoyance etched on his face instead of imagine it based on the nearly inaudible sigh and tilt of his masked head.

Kaine took a step towards him, seemed to be about to say something further, but then the doctor was in the room, pushing him out of the way to get to Peter. Not one to show any courtesy, or manners at all, Kaine turned and left the room without so much as a ‘cya when the next baddy wrecks midtown’.

 

Being alone hadn’t always bothered him. There was a time in his life when he preferred it over the constant let downs and need for a quick excuse. That was before the team, before having friends who also had a secret to keep. It was before Danny had taken his hand after a long night and hadn’t let go. But now… the loneliness was settling deep in him, wrapping its tendrils through his whole being.

He had no one to blame but himself. And now, both men he wanted to talk to were gone.

He didn’t dare lead Danny on while knowing he wasn’t ready for the level of commitment he wanted. And Kaine… whatever he was feeling towards him was different than anything he felt for Danny. If he acted, tried to explore Kaine further, to see what could be, he would probably lose Danny for good.

It was just his luck, wasn’t it?

The room suddenly shook violently, tossing equipment to the floor, and Peter nearly joined them. Red lights filled the room and the low serenade of the alarm sounded around him. He glance around at the disheveled room, searching for a costume he knew wouldn’t be there. Another shake rattled the room, and Peter was certain he heard an explosion not far down the hall.

Stupid luck.

The door to his room flew open, crashing against the wall. Danny ran in, followed by Kaine webbing over his head. Peter resisted the urge to mock swoon at them for coming to his ‘rescue’.

“Let’s go.” They said in unison, each extending a hand to him.

He groaned, hoping it passed as physical pain, not emotional. “Yea,” he said as he gripped onto each of their expectant hands.

Yep. Stupid Parker luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Left it open for ot3, or maybe Peter would choose *shrugs*
> 
> I’m a little wary writing Kaine ships because I haven’t seen the new season of USM and I’m basing him on what I know from the comics, and I probably wouldn’t ship him and Peter based on those (as someone pointed out, too brotherly). Clones are weird territory for me :p Also, two Parkers with Parker Luck… hmmm.


	20. 13-  PG/ Spideyfist / Countdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thewhaleridingvulcan asked: Spiderfist - Peter sews (sews what? I don't even know just something lol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about sewing besides the fact I can’t do it :)
> 
> Um, I accidentally almost hit 2k with this one…

**365 Days**

Coming home from K’un-Lun was much more comfortable than going there, if Peter did say so himself. For starters, he was *inside the plane. Add one blonde, lean muscled beauty, and you had the recipe for a calm, cozy, flight back to New York.

Cozy: check. Flight to New York: check. Calm: well, Peter wouldn’t call the silence “calm”.

He chanced another look to where Danny was meditating. So much was unsaid, feelings which needed to be clarified. And they were on the clock. One year. In one year, Danny would need to return to his home. And in one year and a day, the city would be sealed from Earth’s plain of existence for ten years.

Peter turn his head away. How did he tell Danny that his heart yearned for him, only him, how could he put into words how much Danny’s embrace had meant? And how- how would he give it all up in one year? Even now, as just friends, it would be an unbearable loss.

“Peter?” Danny moved to the seat beside him. “We should-”

Peter cut him off with the soft press of his lips against his. He pulled back after the quick kiss, searching Danny’s face. “-talk?” He finished for him, hoping he had not misread the signs.

Danny nodded, looking down to his hands folded in his lap. “Yes. We should.”

Peter raised an eyebrow to counter the butterflies in his stomach. “I’d rather kiss again. I think that’s a better use of our time.”

He caught Danny’s wry smile before he was pushed back against the seat by the eager monk. Why waste a year talking, when they could do other things? Talking would make it real, would only make them acknowledge what they both knew the future held. But, without the words said aloud, they could pretend they had forever.

 

**347 Days**

“Oh, there you are, Peter.”

Peter glanced up to where his Aunt May stood in the doorway. “Hey,” he smiled up at her.

“If you wanted to learn to sew, you could have asked.” She pulled the tangled mess of the bobbin from his hand. “Danny is downstairs waiting for you.”

Peter jumped up, he totally lost track of time. He felt around his pants for is phone. Shoot, he must have left it in his room.

“Thanks, Aunt May.” He gave her a quick peck on the cheek before racing down the stairs to Danny.

 

**306 Days**

Peter pushed his nose into the crook of Danny’s neck, inhaling the new incense lingering on his skin. As he exhaled, Danny giggled, “That tickles.”

“Sorry.” But he made no effort to move away. These moments together we precious, and Peter was determined to memorize every inch of Danny. He was content to stand there, hidden in the back of the training room, with Danny’s arms secure around his waist, his face buried deep in Danny’s hair.

“Hey, I thought we were going to the bookstore.” But Danny didn’t move away either.

Eventually, they found their way to the bookstore, holding hands through the isles as Danny scoured each shelf for various meditation books.

“Because of our schedules, I can only teach you so much, but this book covers the basics. And I’ll show you some deep breathing exercises.” Danny squeezed his hand to reassure Peter.

They didn’t talk about Peter’s break down the week prior. Danny had held him close after training, while no one else even noticed he had lagged behind. He didn’t press Peter for an explanation, he simply held him until he was ready to go home. But, the next day Peter confided in him, leading to an impromptu meditation session. It helped, but Peter still found it hard to relax without Danny there.

So, Danny helped him explore other ways to meditate, hoping to help Peter. Because, although neither of them said it out loud, they both knew Danny wouldn’t always be there to help Peter relax from the stresses of his life.

Peter squeezed back as they walked towards the register. On a display, he spotted a book on sewing and picked it up, flipping through the pages as they walked.

“Sewing?”

Peter jumped slightly. “Uh, yea, um, for Aunt May.”

Danny smiled, not noticing the deflection. “She loves her projects.”

The rest of their time together was cut short by a robbery at the bank across the street.

 

**215 Days**

“Peter, your hands!” Danny pulled Peter’s hands up between them to inspect the red dots spread over his fingers.

“Um.” Peter froze, usually they healed up before Danny came over. But, he lost track of time again. “Yea, I’ve been learning to sew.”

Danny raised an eyebrow. “I thought you knew how to sew…”

Peter sighed. “Well, relearning. And let’s face it, my costumes before SHIELD intervened were shit.”

Danny tilted his head, thinking back to when they first met. “Yes, I do remember your older suit was full of patches. There was a very distracting one on your rear end…”

Peter let Danny kiss his pricked fingers before being pulled tightly against his chest. And he was thankful when Danny didn’t ask any more questions about his sewing.

 

**104 Days**

“What the fuck is this, webhead?” Sam pulled at the fabric balled up in his trash can.

Peter jumped up, pulling the green and gold mess out of Sam’s hands and stuffing it back into the bin. “Why are you going through my trash?!”

Sam scoffed, but let it be. “Whatever, boot up the game so I can kick your ass.”

As the game booted up, Peter heard Sam mutter something under his breath. “What was that?”

“I said,” Sam paused for dramatic effect- loser. “I bet you’re making something for your boyfriend.”

Well, that was…. How did Sam even know? They were so careful to keep away from prying eyes. “I- Uh- That iS NONe of YouR BUsiness!”

Sam had the audacity to laugh at him. “Dude, chill. You two are not fooling anyone anyway.”

 

**33 Days**

Peter frowned at the pile of fabric in front of him. How would he finish in time? He sighed, time was running short. He took a deep breath, remembering all Danny taught him over the last year, trying to find that central calm he desperately needed. And, just like every other time he tried, he fell flat of relaxation. When Danny was near him, holding his hand, he could let himself fall into that bliss, aided by the sound of Danny’s own breaths.

“Peter?”

At the sudden intrusion, Peter jumped, knocking over spools of various colored thread. “Oh, uh, hey Danny.”

Shit, did they have plans? Peter didn’t think so, but it was possible he forgot. “Shit, did I-”

Danny gave him a sincere smile. “No, we didn’t have plans. But, I thought we could grab dinner?”

Peter pushed his project to the side, folding the fabric over itself, and leaving the blue strip sitting on the machine. “Of course!”

Any chance to spend time with Danny was time well spent. And time was something they were running out of.

 

**12 Days**

Less than two weeks.

Peter may have hit Batroc a little harder than absolutely necessary, but he was a little on edge from having his fourth date in a row interrupted by some B-grade villain.

He seethed as he double checked the webbing, ensuring he would stay put for the cops. Danny joined him, waiting for him to finish, and he seemed just as eager to get back.

They still hadn’t discussed Danny’s impending absence. They never had the “what are we” talk either, Peter was too afraid of what voicing his feelings would yield when Danny left, never to return. And Danny seemed content to let it all stay unsaid.

He was also content to let Peter push him against the side of an abandoned building, content to let him moan his name, but he never gave voice to what would become of them. And for the first time in nearly a year, Peter let the cold chill of reality set in.

 

**0 Days**

Peter gripped the package in his hands as he nervously shifted outside of Danny’s door. It was morning, far earlier than the other teen woke on a normal day. But, today wasn’t a normal day was it? He steeled his nerves and tapped lightly on the door, and was surprised when it opened right away, a fully dressed Danny standing before him.

“Peter?” He motioned for Peter to enter his room.

“Um,” Peter said as he walked in. He glanced around, finding a half packed duffle bag on Danny’s bed. Shit. This was real. Danny was really leaving. He didn’t realize his hand was shaking until Danny covered it with his own.

“Peter-”

Peter pushed the parcel into Danny’s chest. “Here.”

Danny grabbed at the gift as Peter left the room through the still open door.

 

Of course, Danny would be leaving. He’d known that for a year. It wasn’t like it was a surprise. It wasn’t just sprung on him. Throwing the gift at Danny wasn’t part of the plan, but he’d written a letter anyway, just in case they didn’t get to talk. Stupid villains had no respect for the time of day.

He should have expected Danny to come after him, to pull him against his chest, as he let out the tears of loss he’d built up over the last year, but he was so lost in his sorrow he didn’t even hear him approach. Soothing circles were rubbed along his back until Peter had enough composure to pull back and look at Danny.

“Peter,” Danny cupped his cheek in his hand. “Thank you for the gift. The detail is amazing… “ His thumb traced over Peter’s tear trail. “I just don’t understand why.”

Why? Peter wanted to laugh, but it only came out as choked sob. “I’ll never see you again.”

He didn’t understand, why was Danny not as upset as he was? Did what they have together not mean anything to him? Had the past year just been a fun ‘thing’ for Danny? Now he truly regretted not talking, not finding out if Danny felt the same burning need for Peter as he felt for Danny.

“Peter.” Danny pulled him flush against him. “What are you talking about?” He ran his fingers through Peter’s messy strands. “You’ve known for months I’m not going to be stuck in K’un-Lun.”

Say what now?

“I was there when Sam told you all about it- the secret entrance we found while chasing those Hand goons? You, Ava, and Luke were busy with the bridge, and Sam and I-”

“Wait.” Peter blinked at him. “There is an entrance into K’un-Lun that works even while the city is sealed from Earth?”

Danny nodded slowly. “Yes…. Peter, did you tune Sam out? For the whole debriefing?”

Yeeeeeeaaaah, he really needed to stop doing that. “Did you, um, read the letter?”

Danny pulled it from his pocket, “No.”

Peter snatched it. “Good.”

“Peter! I’d like to read it.” The worried tilt of his eyebrows sent a jolt of guilt through Peter.

“No. I want to say this myself.” He folded the letter into his pocket before leaning up to kiss Danny on the lips. “I love you. I - I was afraid to say it, thought it would make you leaving hurt less. But Danny Rand, I am hopelessly in love with you.”

Danny relaxed against him. “I love you too, Peter. I should have been more clear, I am so sorry to have put you through this.”

They stood, holding each other, and not talking. They had forever left for talking.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> USM doesn’t talk about K’un-Lun much, and the bit it did was weird and idk why they did it that way???? There is a secret backdoor thing in the immortal iron fist comic though, not pulling crap outa my rear. And no one really knew about it, so, yea...


	21. 14-  PG / PowerSpidey /exes and ohs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cheezygoddess requested: PowerSpidey “Please can we just talk this out?”

“Please, can we just talk this out?”

Luke’s eyes slid shut as he leaned his head against the door frame. He almost made it out, his damned foot was inches from being out of Peter’s apartment, but of course, it wouldn’t be that easy. It never was easy when it came to Peter. There was an ounce of credit to be given, at least Peter was still in the other side of the room and not trying to drag in back in with his best impression of a kicked puppy.

“Pete.” Luke sighed, opening his eyes to stare down the hallway leading to the elevator. “Man, Danny is my best friend. You should know I wouldn’t do that to him.”

He could hear Peter shifting around behind him. If he had more sense left, he would have finished his stride and closed the door, he would shelve the conversation for later. But all of his sense went flying out the moment Peter had leaned in, hand on his knee, and kissed him. His lips were still tingling from the brief contact.

“Luke.” And damn, he was right behind him. “Danny and I- that’s old, way old, news. I doubt he’d care if you broke some ‘friend code’ or something.”

Four months didn’t count as ‘way old news’, did it? Luke wasn’t sure. He wasn’t sure of a lot of things at the moment. Shit, he hadn’t realized he even felt anything for Peter until a few hours ago. Just how deep those feelings went, he wasn’t sure. Just like he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to leave that damned small apartment if he turned around to look at Peter.

But there was one thing he was sure of. “I need time to think.”

“Then we’ll talk it out?”

“Sure.” Not looking back to reassure his friend, his maybe more than a friend, had to rate in the top 10 of hardest-things-he-ever-had-to-do. He let the door close behind him, and made his escape to the sanctuary of the elevator.


	22. 15- PG /SpideyFist /

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Hello again! Hmmm, since you're basing Kaine off comics, I think I request another Spider-Man x Iron Fist! I kinda want one with Danny and kids feeling neglected and little jealous with By Peter's new web warriors team Peter comfort him, in a friendly way in public and a romantic way in private!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *squee* I’m loving all the spideyfist prompts!
> 
> ~1,200 words PG with some suggestive talk

Being mindful of your emotions was at the center of his training, to discern not only what he was feeling, but when he felt it. So there was no question that Danny was jealous. He didn’t need to meditate on the empty rage, the hollow doubts. Yes, he was trained to recognize the emotions he felt, but figuring out why he felt them was different.

He watched as Peter talked with his new spider powered teammates, how relaxed he was around them. It took Danny and the others weeks, months, to earn that sort of trust and companionship. And as Peter threw his arm around Scarlet’s shoulders, he felt another wave of the vile emotion wash over him.

Jealousy wasn’t always rational. But, then again, neither was love.

Peter finally noticed him, sending a wave his way with the arm still around Scarlet’s shoulders. It shouldn’t have bothered him as much as it did, at least he was rational enough to accept that. With the battle ended, Danny had no reason to stay, nothing to offer the team of spiders- and did he really offer much during the fight? Peter favored them, even then.

Danny smiled, small and fake, giving a small wave of his own before turning to leave.

Peter’s voice carried to him as he jogged to cover the distance between them. “Iron Fist, want to grab some grub?” After a moment’s pause he added, “Just us.”

Danny almost nodded, then he saw the other Spiders, how they reacted to the singular invite with crossed arms and tight shoulders, Miles’s with a slight tilt of his hip and Scarlet turning away. “I think your team would like your company a little while longer.”

Peter shrugged. “You’re my team first. They get sick of me quicker than you do, anyway.” He threw an arm around Danny, holding him flush against his side. “So, I was thinking that new burger joint- or maybe something a little nicer.”

He pulled Danny further from the other spiders, keeping him close.

“Aw,” Scarlet shouted behind him, “you kids have fun!”

When they were out of earshot, Peter whispered into Danny’s ear, “I plan to have lots of fun.” Danny cursed Peter for knowing just how to get to him.

They ended up at a nicer restaurant. Well, nicer than a burger joint. Danny let Peter steer the conversation, throwing out words to appease him before retreating back into his mind, not fully listening. Before Peter pulled him to dinner, he was planning on meditating on his new jealously, to search out why he was so bothered.

“Danny?” It was then he focused back, realized Peter hadn’t been speaking for a while. How long had he been just… watching? “I’m not replacing you. Or anyone.”

He let Peter take his hands in his from across the booth. “Pete, that’s not…”

“You’ll always be my number one. It’s just… having someone with powers like mine? Let alone two someones?” He gave Danny’s hands a squeeze.

“I understand. And I know it’s irrational…”

Peter blew raspberries at him, and Danny smiled at his antics. He always knew just how to diffuse tension (and create it, Danny thought fondly). “We put on spandex and run around looking for trouble. And you want to talk about being rational? Daniel, I love you.”

Danny smiled at his adorable boyfriend. “I love you too, Peter.”

“We’ve been dating for over a year, and I’m not going to let anything come between us. I’m so sorry I’ve been neglecting you and the others. Luke called me out on it the other day.” He scratched the back of his head. “And I maaaay have volunteered to go to a football party with him? I think that’s what it was….”

Danny chuckled as his rambling. “Peter, do you need me to create an excuse for you to get out of football?”

“See? This is why I love you. Well, and a million, zillion other reasons. But, I’ll suffer through Luke’s sports thing, I owe him for keeping his mouth shut.”  
“A million zillion, hmm? I’d love to hear them all.” This was good. He could relax, enjoy Peter, just Peter.

Peter pulled his hands away to grab the dessert menu. “Wanna split something?”

After they ordered, Peter slid one hand back into Danny’s. “I’ve missed this, Pete. Just us. It’s been too long.”

Too long being nearly a month. Maybe his jealousy did have some rationality behind it..

“There’s, um, actually a reason I’ve been hanging out with my web team. Well, it was just me and Miles, but then Scarlet found out and wanted to help…”

Danny tried to pull his hand away, but Peter gripped on. “Peter. Can we please just have a nice evening without talking about them?”

“Danny, they may as well be family.” He dragged his hand down his face. “I’d like you all to get along….”

“I hate sharing you.” Danny froze, where did that come from? He had no right to demand all of Peter’s time and attention. “I mean- I…” He closed his eyes, inhaling, exhaling, wishing Peter would have let him meditate. Of all the nights he actually wanted to spend together…

He could hear Peter shifting around, never once letting go of his hand. “Danny. I’m so, so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I’m just… I’m a big scaredy spider and it took Miles and Scarlet’s pushing to…”

To what? When he didn’t continue, Danny took one more breath before opening eyes, finding Peter holding a small black box towards him. No amount of breathing exercises could have prevented his skipped breath.

“Daniel Rand, I love you. So, so much. And I want to tell you all of those million zillion reasons I love you, every night before we go to bed, and every morning when I wake up with you in my arms.”

Peter squeezed Danny’s hand as he flicked the box open with the other, his eyes shining with emotion. “Danny, will you marry me?”

When Danny didn’t respond, Peter leaned forward a little to whisper, “Please say yes. Miles, Luke,and Scarlet bet, and Scarlet bet against me.”

He melted, his lips turning up at Peter’s wild, lost, expression. After the last few weeks, he almost wanted to make Peter sweat it out, but he couldn’t, not to Peter.

“Of course. Yes, of course I’ll marry you.” He leaned across the table, nearly fully out of the booth, to kiss Peter.

When he pulled back, he was met with one very dazed, very relieved, and very happy, Peter Parker. “I love you,” was all he could muster, Danny having taken his breath away.

Danny grinned at him and moved around the table to slide into the booth, flush at Peter’s side. He brushed his nose against Peter’s ear, “You should put it on.”

“That,” Peter shuddered, “is way hotter than it should be.” He pulled the ring out of the box, sliding the band onto Danny’s finger.

“Let’s go tomorrow and get you one too.” Danny marveled at the ring on his finger.

“Sounds good.”

Their dessert arrived then, and they took their time, feeding each other spoonfuls, savoring their first dessert as an engaged couple.


	23. 16- PG/ SpideyNova/ Used to it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @cheezygoddess requested SpideyNova: “It’s okay. I’m used to it.”

“It’s okay. I’m used to it.”

Ava barely resisted the urge to roll her eyes. “That is so not the point.”

Sam shrugged and floated up, crossing his arms behind his head. It wouldn’t be long until the power was back on, and he was going to enjoy the rare view of the night sky without New York’s light pollution. Maybe Ava did have a point, but it wasn’t worth taking the risk.

“Nova, stop acting like a lovesick teenager.” Ava stomped her foot below him.

“Well, I am a lovesick teenager.”

White Tiger scoffed, “For like, what, another hour?”

“Let me hang onto the vestiges of my youth.”

“Wow. Now you’re using big words? You’ve got it bad, how much time are you spending with our dork of a spider?” She stalked around under him, a predator who had her prey trapped. “What, not going to deny the ‘love sick’ bit?”

“What’s the point?” His eyes chased after a lone meteor. “I wish he felt the same, but like you said…” He trailed off with a shrug.

“I said that was ‘worst case scenario’. And just so we’re clear,” she pointed at him, “just because you’re turning 20 doesn’t mean you’re any less of an immature child.”

“Fair enough.” Lights began to blink back on across the city, slowing drowning out his view.

He heard the tell-tale sound of webbing hitting the building behind him and lowered himself into a standing position. Spider-Man was behind them, fiddling with the the relay.

“This is the last one I need to reset, and I think we’re good.” Spider-man plugged in a SHIELD device. “No problems watching it?”

“None,” Ava said.

Peter sighed in relief. “Good to hear it was quiet here too.”

Ava glanced to Sam, “I wouldn’t say it was quiet.”

Peter shut the electrical box, refitting the locks. “Buckethead can’t keep his mouth shut? Nothing new.”

Ava laughed, “No worse than you.”

Peter scoffed behind his mask. “Well, mission is a success. Hit the showers.” He turned back to pick up his supplies.

Ava leered at Sam before turning to leave. “Oh, Spidey,” she threw over her shoulder, “Nova has something he wants to tell you.”

She was gone when Sam turned around. Oh, he promised he would get her back.

“Yea, spark plug?” Peter paused in front of him, equipment slung behind his shoulder.

Shit. Could he actually do this? Ava seemed convinced it wouldn’t ruin their friendship. As she said, what did he have to lose?

“Um, Pete, I….” Worst case he didn’t feel the same. He was used to that, he could handle the rejection, right? And being rejected was the first step in getting over Peter.

“Is everything alright?” The worry was clear in his voice. Peter laid his free hand on Sam’s shoulder, “I’m here for you Sam.”

Ah, he wanted to melt against the stupid dork, and punch him for being such a good friend Would he lose that?

“I’m fine. It’s nothing like that. Um. It’s just,” he looked down at Peter’s hand on his shoulder, taking strength from the contact. “Peter, I-uh-Ilikeyoualot.”

Peter’s hand slipped off of him. “What?” he whispered.

Sam took a deep breath. “I like you. A lot. As in more than a friend.”

“I…”

This was the part where he said the whole, ‘it’s not you, it’s me, I like you as a friend, but nothing more.’ Sam was familiar with the rejection dance, the pause before while they tried to piece together a non-insulting rejection.

“It’s fine.” Sam waved his hands between them. “I get it, it’s fine.”

Peter snapped out of his daze “I didn’t say anything.”

“You don’t need to. It’s fine.” He took a half step back, “I’ll see you back at base.”

His vision was suddenly filled with red as Peter lurched toward him. Sam’s lips were covered by the rough fabric of Peter’s mask as his lips slid against his own. It wasn’t the sort of rough first kiss he imagined, but it would do.

When they parted slightly for air, Sam rolled the offending mask up, “I don’t want to know the last time you washed this.”

“Typical, your big mouth kills the mood.” But he was smiling

Sam smirked, “I thought you enjoyed my big mouth.” Peter made an “O” sound, and Sam took advantage, sighing into Peter as he finally got the kiss he’d been pining for.


	24. 17- PG/ SpideyFist/ First Meet AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thewhaleridingvulcan asked:  
> Prompt! Spideyfist Peter has been playing an online videogame with a guy. They meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay- first meeting AU! Inspired by hubby bringing home two pokemon games last week bc he had a craving haa.

Peter drummed his fingers on his mug, glancing at the clock on the wall again. He was early, sure, but it didn’t stop him from worrying his friend was going to no-show. His DS sat idle on the table.

When he first told Harry his plan, his friend just laughed. New York was a huge city, finding one person would be near impossible. It was a miracle they’d crossed paths more than once, let alone almost everyday. But multiple streetpasses lead to a few poke’ battles, then talking via their DS’s PitcoChat program. They clicked, and soon their chats went way beyond Pokemon.

After weeks and months went by, he felt drawn to this other person. “Danny”- oh he hopped it was his real name- was on the level, able to compete with Peter, able to beat him. Peter welcomed the challenge. They’d never met in person. And neither of them brought it up. Harry thought it should stay the way it was, two strangers playing a game. It wasn’t enough though, not for Peter.

So, there he sat, coffee cooling while the seconds dragged on. Peter watched people come in and out of the cafe, searching for “Danny”. This was his third try, and would be his last before breaking down and just asking Danny to meet. Oh man, he hopped Danny was who he said he was.

His DS blinked, indicating he had another streetpass notification. The last several had not been Danny, and he was starting to think the other teen wasn’t in the area that day. AHA! It was Danny! He was nearby.

Okay, Parker. Play it cool, don’t act like you’re stalking him, even if you totally are. He logged into Chat, hoping he was on already. No, just some jerks drawing dicks in chatroom A and B.

He sighed, absentmindedly reaching for his coffee. His hand missed, knocking the mug over and spilling coffee everywhere, including his DS.

“No… noo!” He dabbed at it with his napkin.

“Oh dear, here.” His usual server, a patient lady named Mandy ran over with a cloth and extra napkins. She loved doting on him when he came in, said he reminded her of her grandson. “Oh no, it’s on your game box and all over your shirt.” She tsked at him. “Come back here, we’ll put that in some rice.”

Peter followed her to the kitchen, grieving the possible loss of his device- and save file. His poor pokemon! They didn’t deserve death by coffee! He followed Mandy’s instructions to place it in a bag, then she covered it with rice.

“Let it sit. Now, let’s do something about that shirt before it stains.”

“It’s fine, Mandy. Really.”

“Tsk.” She frowned, and Peter thought he would get away without anymore of her mothering. “OH! The new server is close to your size. I’ll see if he has an extra shirt, I think his shift starts soon.”

Peter let her lead him further back, to their break room. He held his rice-and-coffee DS close as he waited just outside the small room.

“Ah, you’re here! Would you happen to have an extra shirt, dear? A regular of mine spilled coffee all over himself.”

Peter felt his face heat up and contemplated running out and finding a new cafe. Though, explaining to MJ why he changed their Sunday coffee location may be an issue…

“Oh, sure,” came the reply. That voice was angelic.

“Oh yay!” Mandy reached out and dragged Peter in front of her. “Peter’s a regular, a good kid- he’ll return it!” She flounced out, calling “Thanks Danny,” before closing the door behind her.

Peter swallowed at the teen in front of him. Blonde, his age, gorgeous, holding a DS… “Uh, sorry,” he chucked, “she likes to mother me.” He was dreaming, right? “Um. I don’t need the shirt. My Aunt will get this stain out…”

“Would you not prefer to walk around with a clean shirt?” Oh god- he was smiling. Peter willed his heart to beat quieter. “Here,” he held out a green shirt.

“Thanks… guess you don’t have a spare DS too?” He chuckled again weakly.

“No, but you’re welcome to play mine.”

Peter’s eyes grew huge, “What?”

Danny smiled. “You’re Peter… ‘SpiderKing’?”

“Danny… ‘DragonPunch’?”

“Yes. I will weep if your team does not survive their fate. But I trust you to level my new team.”

Peter stared at him.

“I only have a three hour shift…” Danny bit his lip. “Would you like to have another cup of coffee?”

Peter nodded. “Yea, I’ll stick around till your shift is over.”

“I.. would you like to go to the park then? It should still be light out.”

Peter smiled, “Yea, I’d like that. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

“Likewise. I’ve searched for you while I worked…” He blushed, realizing what he said. “I’ll let you change.”

Peter stared after him. Whoa- he didn’t expect him to be that hot, or get a maybe-date. He quickly changed his shirt and went back to the front of the cafe. His booth was cleaned, and he slid back in. He sat his DS on the table to continue to soak in the rice and booted Danny’s DS up.

“Here, another coffee.” Danny’s voice was calm and smooth as he sat the child’s sippy cup in front of Peter.

“Har har.” Peter couldn’t help the beaming smile though. Hopefully, this was the start of a wonderful friendship- or possibly more.


	25. 18- PG / PowerFist/ Their Friends are hopeless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cheezygoddess requested PowerFist “There is nothing more we can do.”

“There is nothing more we can do.” Danny placed his hand on Luke’s shoulder, squeezing lightly.

“But-”

Danny sighed, now fully leaning against his husband’s back. “I know, babe. I know.”

“This sucks.” He could feel Luke’s shoulders slouch. “What if we- nah.. we already tried locking them in the elevator.”

Danny laughed into Luke’s neck then pulled away, sitting back on his own barstool. He clinked his beer bottle against Luke’s. “Cheers.”

Luke turned to look at their friends at the karaoke stage. “They are literally singing a love duet.”

“Hmmm.” Danny smiled around his bottle.

“You have that gleam in your eye.” Luke downed the rest of his beer. “I don’t like that gleam.”

“Oh, you looooove this gleam.” Danny slid his hand up Luke’s thigh.

Luke leaned in towards Danny, “What?”

Danny leaned in as well. “Let’s show them what a REAL power love duet is.”

“And…. that is going to get them to ‘stop being stupid and dancing around their feelings’ huh?” Luke grimaced, “You’re serious.”

“Yep!” Danny smirked at Luke before capturing his lips as he pulled him off the bar stool.


	26. 19- PG/ SpideyFist ?Blanket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thewhaleridingvulcan asked:  
> Spideyfist gratuitous blanket fic!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing a PG blanket fic is wayy fun, but kinda corney.
> 
> went over 1k again….

Peter’s teeth clacked together as another shiver ran through his body. Yet one more mission failure to add to his hero file. Well, he was totally going to blame Sam for it, but as the team leader it was his failure too.

He did one last perimeter search before returning to the small cabin. Okay, it was a shack- busted windows and all. But calling it a cabin made sound warm and cozy… he was allowed to pretend! 

Danny was still out when he entered, exactly where Peter left him on the floor. He check his breathing before sitting against the wall and pulling his mask off. They were losing daylight and the temperature was quickly dropping. With any luck, they would get a SHIELD pick up soon. Before they freaking froze to death.

“Peter?” Danny’s voice was hoarse.

Peter leapt over to him, checking his bandages. “You need to rest, Danny.”

Danny moved to sit up, but Peter’s hand on his shoulder blocked him. He readjusted the old blanket he found, making sure Danny was covered.

“You’re going to freeze.”

Peter sighed, his breath a white puff. He just might. “You lost a lot of blood. Please, rest.”

Danny’s eyes narrowed when Peter visibly shivered. “Here.” He lifted the edge of the blanket.

“No, you need to stay warm.”

“I don’t need two layers.” Danny sighed at Peter’s stubbornness. “Our combined body heat will be warmer.”

Peter sighed, crawling down to the hard floor. He settled next to Danny, pulling the extra blanket over himself. His body was warmed instantly by Danny’s, and he shuffled closer. It was awkward, being so close to his friend, but at the moment he didn’t care. His hands thawed, and he flexed his fingers, happy to have feeling returning.

“Peter?”

“Hmm?” He could feel the pull of sleep.

“The others?”

Peter groaned and pressed his side further against Danny’s. “Luke was with Sam when we were separated. After you went down… Ava went to find help. We need to stay put.”

“Are the comms still down?”

Peter nodded though Danny couldn’t see, then made a noise of affirmation.

“Goodnight.”

“Night.”

 

The floor was uncomfortable, the hard wood, and whatever debris, pressed into his back. It was a wonder he was able to fall asleep at all. But he was warm. Very warm. Almost hot. He didn’t want to open his eyes and ruin the illusion.

Everything rushed back to Peter from the previous day. The mission, the explosion, the team separating, and… Danny. His eyes shot open, he had to check on his friend!

He was met with an eyefull of blond hair. Peter swallowed, okay, Danny was there. Safe. And…using him as a pillow.

Sometime during the night, Danny shifted to his side. His head now rested on Peter’s chest, one arm draped over his stomach. With a start, Peter realized one of his arms had wound around Danny. In a protective embrace. That was totally what it was.

Peter didn’t have a chance to think on their position further. Danny stirred, lifting his head to look up at Peter. Peter’s heart started pounding against his ribcage. Blue eyes blinked up at him, still clouded with sleep. His hair was messy, different from his normally perfect style.

And he was beautiful.

The thought caught Peter off guard. He’d never thought about Danny that way.

“Mornin’.” Danny rolled back onto his back, and Peter caught the blush spreading across his face. “Sorry.”

“I-its fine.” Peter turned his head to look out the window. It was still dark, and it was snowing. Great. “How do you feel?”

“Fine.” He gave his leg a test and winced at the movement. “Though, I’ve been better.”

Peter’s stomach decided to make itself known, earning a chuckle from Danny. He groaned, hoping Ava returned soon. He was hyper aware of Danny’s body pressed into his side, of the warmth radiating from him. Of how blue his eyes were. Of how perfect his face was. What?

“Hey?” Danny turned slightly towards Peter.

“Hmm?” Peter kept his eyes on the ceiling.

“Are… are you uncomfortable being this close?”

Peter snapped his head to the side and was met with worried eyes. “Why would I be?”

Danny looked down. “You’re tense. I can feel your unease.”

Peter turned his head back to the ceiling. “Just worried.”

Danny didn’t say anything for a while. Then, he sighed and rotated, facing away from Peter completely. The gap between them was small, but Peter instantly missed the warmth.

He fought a shiver at the loss, it wasn’t cold, just…not as warm. But it wasn’t just the warmth. He found he missed Danny- even with him still so close. All the pieces crashed down on him at once, and MJ’s rant from their freshmen year bounced around his head.

“Peter,” she had said, hand on her hip, “it just happens! You can’t force it.” She sighed. “One day, you will miss someone when they are right next to you. You’ll want to hold them close, but not have the words…” She clapped her hands together, “Awww, you’re going to be so adorable when you get your first crush!”

Peter threw the blanket off himself, standing quickly. “I’m going to check the parameter,” he offered as explanation. He put on his mask to protect himself from the cold, then was out through the busted window.

Once outside, Peter paced. Crush? Did he have a crush? He didn’t like Danny like that. Did he? He was the leader of the team, he couldn’t have feelings for them- not romantic ones. Could he? So what if he did? Did he?

Peter threw his arms up. It didn’t matter. He could sort it out once they were safe.

After a quick patrol through the woods, Peter returned to the sack. Danny was still on his side, facing away. Peter sighed as he eased himself back down to the floor. He laid on his side as well, scooting back until his back pressed against Danny’s.

His heart raced at the contact. Okay. Maybe…maybe he did like Danny. A smile tugged at his lips when he felt Danny press back against him.

When they awoke next, it was light out and the snow was still falling. They were in the same position, back to back. Warm. Close.

A loud noise came from outside. They both bolted up, ready to fight, the cold forgotten.

“Easy, boys.” Ava called from the window.

They relaxed. “About time.”

Ava led them to the transport, a small vehicle. Ava took the wheel, leaving Peter and Danny to sit in the back. “There’s a blanket back there if you’re cold.”

One blanket. Peter sighed. He passed the blanket to Danny, “You’re injured.”

Danny took the blanket and looked away.

“You two are idiots. The blanket is big enough for you both.”

Peter watched Danny pull the blanket over himself. The other teen didn’t look his direction, but Peter caught the light blush on his cheeks. Could he…?

One way to find out. Peter moved closer, pulling the excess blanket over himself. They rode in silence for a while, then, slowly, Peter reached his hand out to cover Danny’s.

He looked over to silently ask if it was okay. Danny smiled, intertwining their fingers in answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, just uploaded a few prompts from the last two-ish weeks. I'm a bit backlogged, trying to write some of the shorter ones this weekend.


	27. 20- PG/ PowerTiger/ Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cheezygoddess requested PowerTiger “Don’t look at me like that.”

“Don’t look at me like that.”

“Like what?” Luke leaned closer. 

“Like I matter to you anymore.” Ava turned her head away, staring at the white wall of the infirmary. 

“You almost died- I-” Luke fell into the chair next to the bed. “I thought I could walk away but-”

“You’re an ass.” Ava closed her eyes tightly. “Just get out. You made your choice. You choose Jess.”


	28. 21- PG/ ParksBorn /Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cheezygoddess requested ParksBourn “Get out and don’t come back.”

“Get out and don’t come back.” Peter forced his eyes not to waver from Harry’s.

Harry took a step closer, “I don’t understand. Pete…”

“JUST GO.” He waved his arm towards the door.

“Tell me what I did.” Harry’s voice was weak, pleading. “You are the one good thing left in my life. Please.”

Peter’s shoulders sagged under the weight of Harry’s gaze. He had to look away, lest he lose his resolve. “You know why.”

“What-”

Peter lurched away from his reach. “I saw the pictures.”

Harry’s arm dropped. “I-I-how? Peter, I wasn’t-”

“In your right mind. Yea.” Peter clenched and unclenched his fist. “I looked the other way with your drinking, but this…”

Harry sunk to his knees. “Don’t– please.”

“I can’t-” Peter gave in, kneeling down in front of Harry. “I want to help you, but– I can’t be– Harry, I love you.” He ran a hand along Harry’s hairline. “Gods, I love you. But I can’t be with someone who would cheat on me.”

“I love you too.” Harry closed his eyes against Peter’s gentle touch. “Please. I’m so sorry.”

“Me too.”


	29. 22 PG /SpiderTiger/ Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SpideyTiger “You’re everything to me, yet I’m nothing to you.”

“You’re everything to me, yet I’m nothing to you.”

“That is not fair.” Peter peeled his mask off, tossing it to the briefing table. The rest of the team was already hitting the showers, it was just him and Ava. 

Ava left her mask on, preferring the barrier. “Not fair? I can’t be-”

“AVA!” Peter swore under his breath. “The city will always come first, the mission will always come first. You said it was the same for you too.”

“This is different. Luke and Doreen could have handled the robbery yesterday. Without you. Kaine, Miles, and Amadeus were FINE today. There was no need to cut our date short.” She stomped up to Peter. 

“Ava, don’t-”

“I’m fine being second. But you keep looking for excuses to not spend time with me.” She knocker her shoulder into his as she passed. “We’re done.”


	30. 23- PG / SpideyFist/ hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thewhaleridingvulcan asked:  
> Spideyfist Peter has had a really shitty day and just needs a hug

Danny watched as the others filed from the room. He paused at the door, looking behind him where Spider-Man was still seated. Wordlessly, he closed the door and clicked the lock in place. 

“Do you wish to speak?” He walked to the back of the room where Peter was seated. “Today was rough for us all.”

Peter removed his mask and ran his hand through his his hair. He looked up at Danny, pleading. “I just want some space.”

Danny nodded, removing his own mask. He bent down, wrapping his arms around Peter’s shoulders, and just held on. Peter relaxed into the embrace, wrapping his own arms around Danny. 

After a few minutes, Danny pulled away. “I’m always here for you.”

Peter stood as well, “Thanks.” He picked his mask off the table and followed Danny to the door. “Wait,” he said as Danny reached for the lock. 

When Danny turned around, Peter pulled him into another hug, wrapping his arms around his waist and leaning his head in the crook of Danny’s neck. Strong arms held him close.

“Is this okay?” He asked into Danny’s costume. 

“Always.”


	31. PG-13 /TigerFist/ Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TigerFist “Stay with me”

“Stay with me!”

The wind from the incoming chopper beat down the grass around them. White Tiger had to shout to be heard over the noise.

“Please. Just a little longer. Help is here!”

“Stay with me!”

The wind from the incoming chopper beat down the grass around them. White Tiger had to shout to be heard over the noise.

“Please. Just a little longer. Help is here!”

Danny’s grip on her hand slackened, falling to the hard earth.


	32. PG / PeterMJ /Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PeterMJ “You know damn well why things are the way they are.”

“You know damn well why things are the way they are.”

MJ rubbed at her temples, her third glass of wine sitting on the table untouched. “Peter, maybe it is time to put the past aside and-”

“MJ!” Peter grabbed her wine glass, downing it. “I just got home, can you at least wait until I’m a little buzzed before jumping on me about this.”

“I’m sorry. I just don’t see why you insist on pretending he doesn’t matter to you.”

Peter poured another glass. “I can’t let him matter to me.” He downed the wine. “Being friends way back in highschool doesn’t negate the years of utter bullshit.”

“Peter.” She swiped the bottle out of his hand before he could finish it off. “He stopped by.”

“Shit.” Peter sunk into the chair across from MJ.

“Peter, he is trying to earn his way back into your life. Our lives. I know this is hard for you, but please try.”

“No, MJ.” Peter sighed. He stood back up, walked around the table to kneel in front of her. “I can’t trust him. And now,” he reached up to rub her growing belly, “it’s not just about me. I won’t put my family at risk.”


	33. G/ NovaMJ/ Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NovaMJ “I never meant to fall in love with you.”

“I never meant to fall in love with you.”

MJ only smiled at his confession. “That was the worst ‘I love you speech’ ever.”

Sam leaned his head on her shoulder, the movie would be starting soon. “Peter is going to kill me.”

“Stop being a worry wort.” MJ kissed his forehead. “I love you too, by the way.”

Peter returned with popcorn, plopping down next to Sam. “About time, guys” He said as he shoveled popcorn in his mouth.


	34. pg/ HarryNova/ Let Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HarryNova “Let go.”

“Let go.” Sam ground his teeth. Harry had no reason to trust him, didn’t know it was Sam under the helmet. “I need you to let go of the beam! You’ll be safe with me.”

Harry looked down to the street far below. Nova’s hold on his waist was firm- but could he let go of the one thing that was grounding him? Another explosion rocked the Oscorp building, dislodging his grip. Instead of falling as he expected, he flew up, away from the falling debris.

Sam held Harry close, flying them away from the battle and to a rooftop out of range of the Goblin’s bombs.

As soon as Harry’s feet hit the roof he lurched away from Nova. “M-my dad. They’re going to kill him.”

Nova reached out, “Harry… we don’t want that either.”

Harry turned around, hiding his panicked tears.

“Harry.” Sam floated around, “I’ll be back. Stay here until it is safe.”

“I need to-”

“No!” Sam gripped his shoulders. “Stay safe. Please.”

“Why do you care? I’m just some guy you don’t even know.”

“Harry.” Sam pulled his helmet off. “Watching you– dangle like that– Harry, I love you. Please.”

“Sam?” Harry watched at the suit dematerialized.

Sam shoved his helmet back on. “Please, stay safe. I’ll make sure nothing bad happens to your dad.”

“Thank you. WAIT-” Harry grabbed Sam’s arm before he could fly off. “Be careful.”

Sam smiled and leaned in to give Harry a quick kiss before flying back to help the others.


	35. PG/ Parksborn / Venom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> USM prompt- Peter and Harry please!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo open prompt! I’ve wanted to do a cannon divergent drabble about the episode where Harry becomes Venom. This is set in the bathroom when Harry confesses to Peter, and Peter almost did the same.
> 
> Got a little longer than intended– turned out more than a drabble *shrug*

Peter couldn’t believe the sight before him. His handsome friend, enveloped in Venom’s black ooze. And… he was happy about it. Harry liked the creature, liked the fame which was coming his way.

There was only one thing Peter wanted for his friend: happiness. Yet, no matter how happy Harry currently was, Peter knew it wouldn’t last. Venom would take control, if not today, possibly tomorrow, or the next day. Then, he would be trapped, watching himself perform whatever vile act Venom could concoct.

His only option was to convince Harry to give it up, to fight it. But… how? Reasoning with Harry never went his way unless MJ got involved. Like father like son on the stubbornness trait.

He had to say something, Harry’s brows were taught with worry at his long silence. But.. what? What could he say to his friend? What would get through?

His backpack was heavy on his shoulder. “I- Harry-” Telling him his own secret could backfire in an epic way. He’d gone through the scenarios in his head, knew there was just about no way for their friendship to continue if Harry knew the truth.

But still… Venom was a new variable.

“Damn, I thought you would be happy for me.” Harry shook his head.

“I am!” Peter reached forward to touch Harry’s shoulder, a light touch to reassure him he wasn’t going to run away. “I am happy for you.”

“But?” Harry shrugged his hand off.

Not deterred by Harry’s theatrics,, Peter pulled him into a hug. “But- I’m worried about you.”

He could practically hear Harry’s eyes roll, but he returned the embrace. Harry whispered into Peter’s hair, “I can protect you now.”

“I don’t need-”

“I can’t keep watching Flash bully you.” Harry pushed Peter in front of him with a tight grip on both of his arms. “I’ll make sure he never touches you again.”

Peter blinked. Harry had never once expressed wanting to protect him from his childhood bully. “I can handle it myself.”

“No!”

Peter flinched as black tendrils began to come from behind Harry, slowly covering his body. “Harry- pull Venom back.”

Harry sighed. “With this power,” one of the tendrils reached out to stroke down the side Peter’s face, “I can protect you.”

Peter shivered at the cold sensation of Venom against his skin. “Harry, please.”

“I can,” it stroked back up, “stand up to my father.”

“You can stand up to him without it.” Peter tried to move his face away from Venom. “I’ll help you.”

Harry shook his head. “I need this power. I’m something with it.”

“You’re something better without it.” Peter swallowed against his growing panic. “I like you better without it.”

Harry gave a bitter laugh. “This is the most you’ve spoken to me in months. Because of this power. And you want me to give it up- give up the one thing that caught your attention?”

“I’m sorry- I’ve been busy. I-”

The tendrils moved away, melting back into the rest of the inky black body surrounding his friend. Harry’s grip on his arms tightened, “Busy?”

Thinking fast, Peter blurted, “Yes. And you’ll be too busy for me if you keep using Venom.” Peter sagged against Harry’s grip, knowing he could easily get away if Venom took over. “You’ll be too busy being Venom, you’ll forget to be Harry.”

“I-” Harry blinked, shaking his head. Venom retreated, leaving just Harry in front of him. “Peter.”

Harry pulled his hands off of Peter’s arms, holding them in front of himself like he was just realizing what he had been doing.

Peter reached for him, but Harry inched away.

“I hurt you.” Harry hissed. “I didn’t mean- I wouldn’t…”

“I know,” Peter said soothingly. This time Harry didn’t flinch away at his touch. “It makes you angry. You lose control, and at the time it feels right.”

Harry nodded. “But Flash, my dad…”

“One thing at a time. I can handle Flash. And you turn 18 soon, just a few years and you can leave, not worry about your dad.” Peter spoke softly, like he was talking to a wild animal whose fight or flight instincts may kick in at any time- which wasn’t far off from describing Venom.

“But I don’t want to wait years to - he’d- he’d disown me- or worse. He’d send me away.” Harry was staring at the wall as he spoke.

“Why would he? Harry.” Saying his name got his attention back to Peter. “And if he does, I’m sure Aunt May would welcome you with open arms.”

Instead of cheering him up, Peter’s words only made Harry’s shoulders slump more.

“Here.” Peter fetched a glass jar from his bag. “Force it into here. I’ll seal it and you’ll be safe.”

“No.” Harry straightened his shoulders. “I won’t give it up. I need this power.”

“Please.” Peter pulled Harry’s hand against his chest. “I don’t want to lose you to this thing.”

Harry pulled his hand away and punched the wall. “Fine.” He took a shaky breath and slowly forced the symbiote out of his body and into the jar.

“Thank you.” Peter breathed a sigh of relief once the containment unit was secure. He shoved it into his bag and pulled Harry into a tight hug. “I was so afraid I was going to lose you.”

“I-I can’t save you from Flash- I can’t tell my dad that I- and I can’t tell you-” Harry pushed Peter away. “I guess I’ll just be invisible to you again.”

“No!” Peter blocked him from leaving. “You are never invisible, okay?”

Harry looked away, “I’m invisible to my dad. Even MJ hasn’t had time for me. I could handle that. But you… you ignore me for weeks, blow me off… and want me to just- what?”

“Just nothing. I’m so sorry, I never thought hanging out together meant that much to you.”

Harry gave a humorless chuckle. “I’ll see you around.” He went to move past Peter, but Peter held firm.

“Talk to me.” There was more going on. Harry was many things, but he wouldn’t let some lab creation control him unless he thought he had no other choice.

Venom erupted around Harry, engulfing his whole body. “I don’t want to talk.” Venom pushed Peter against the wall.

“You lied to me.” Peter was about done playing helpless teenager. “Harry- let me go.”

“The host doesn’t want you harmed.” Venom sounded annoyed.

“Harry, please. This isn’t you!”

He didn’t get a chance to argue further, a well aimed blast sent Harry and him both flying into the opposite wall. Peter’s head cracked into it, and the last thing he remembered seeing was Venom getting up to charge at Nova.

\-----

He woke up in a small room, one he recognized immediately as a SHIELD rest room. It wasn’t his first time waking up there, and it meant he had no physical injuries which required taking up a hospital bed. Without waiting, he burst out of the room to find his team, and Harry.

How had it gone so wrong? He thought Harry was going to give it up, but no. But then, had it even been Harry’s choice? He immediately ran into Doc Conners, Nova, and Harry.

“Peter!” Harry began to rush towards him, but stopped short. “I- I’m so sorry. You could have died and I-”

Nova stepped between them. “Venom had been removed, all scans show normal readings.”

“Yes,” Conners said, “you both have a clean bill of health. Nova will fly you back home. SHIELD appreciates your… discretion.”

Peter followed Nova silently. Harry kept shooting him glances, but didn’t say anything more. It was strange, walking through SHIELD without his costume - it was kinda liberating. But he was sure Sam was going to give him an earful when they were alone.

Sam waited until Harry was secure in his seat before turning on the jet’s engine. Peter was glad for his spidey sense and impeccable balance - yea, Sam was probably mad he had to save his behind. Peter shrugged, he’d get over it.

His arm brushed against Harry’s as he finally settled into his seat. “You’re okay?”

Harry looked down at his hands. “I should be asking you. I attacked you.”

“You stopped it.” Which was odd. How had Harry been able to prevent it from hurting him? “Hey. You still want to stand up to your dad? I’ll stand by you.”

Harry shook his head. “It was just Venom- playing with my emotions and making me think…”

“Think what?”

Harry didn’t answer.

“Harry.”

“Made me think I had a chance with you.” He wouldn’t meet Peter’s gaze. “Made me think I could stand up to my father, tell him I…”

Okay, back up. Peter stared at his friend- his very handsome friend. His weird rambling back in the school bathroom made sense now.

“You… like me? Like… like me. Me?”

“I figured you deserve an explanation since I almost got you killed. I don’t expect you to - and we barely hang out anymore anyway, right? So no biggie.” He shrugged, but it did nothing to hide his utter dejection.

“Are you free tonight?” The words were out before Peter lost the courage. This was Harry. How many times had he imagined that the press of their legs while they played video games meant more. How many times had he imagined running his fingers through that perfect hair.

“I- I-” Finally, Peter locked gazes with those gorgeous eyes. They were filled with uncertainty. “You… you forgive me for… and you?”

Harry was articulate when he practiced, but put him on the spot and he was all adorable stuttering, and flushed skin. Peter smiled and closed the distance between them, gliding his lips slowly over Harry’s.

They would figure the rest out later. And if Sam landed a bit rougher than necessary? Well, Peter would let it slide this once.


	36. Pg-13 /SpideyFist/ Lifeguard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thewhaleridingvulcan asked:
> 
> Danny is a lifeguard and Peter has the biggest crush but he is too shy to even talk to him ugh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just over 1k~  
>  PG-13 for themes
> 
> Yay more spideyfist!

Today was the day. He was going to finally talk to the hot blonde lifeguard. He was going to walk right up and say… and say…

Peter self consciously wrapped his arms around himself, covering his stomach. Who was he kidding? The other guy was ripped, his muscles toned beyond belief- and Peter… his stomach may be flat, but there was no muscle there. Or anywhere- he frowned down at his arm.

“What’s with you?” Harry closed his pool locker and threw a towel at his face.

He regretted telling Harry about his crush on the lifeguard. The first free day they both had together, and Harry insisted they spend it at the public pool. College had a way of sucking best friends away from each other, and Peter was a little bummed they were spending their little time together on the hot lifeguard.

“Oh,” Peter put on a brave face, “just wondering what you’ll tell your dad if he finds out you’re slumming it down at the community pool.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Come oooon lover boy, no changing the subject.” He pushed Peter out of the locker room and marched him towards the lifeguard stand.

The man on the wood perch may have been blonde, but, it wasn’t the blonde haired beauty he wanted. Harry, not knowing the difference, continued to push him even when Peter tried to dig his heels into the concrete.

“H-harry, that’s not him.”

Finally, the pushing stopped and Peter turned to face his friend, his face beat red.

“Wew, good. That guys like in his 40s, I was about to question you. A 20 year difference is a liiiiittle much.”

Peter sighed in relief. “Okay, so we can just enjoy a day at the pool, right?”

Harry shrugged. “You’ll tell me if you see him?”

“Fine,” he lied. Secretly, Peter was glad his eye candy wasn’t there. Speaking to his crush for the first time while standing next to Harry, combined with the public humiliation of being turned down?? Nope, he would not be able to deal with that.

Harry meant well, but some things were best left alone. Hot guys - whose name he didn’t even know- didn’t date nerdy bioengineering majors like Peter Parker. And worse: this was the cheapest pool. He would need to find another, get a new membership, because there was no way he would show his lanky self back here.

Peter led Harry to find a spot to sit their towels. He found two chairs side by side -a miracle at this pool- and turned around to find Harry talking to the older lifeguard.

He groaned to himself.

“Soooo,” Harry said when he joined him, tossing his towel to a chair. “Dude said your hotty is off today.”

Peter thanked whatever deity performed this miracle for him. He came to the pool every weekend during the summer. And never once had the guy been off. From the first day of summer, he’d watched the lifeguard out of the corner of his eye, never once daring to do more than watch.

“Stop sulking, I’m sure he will be here tomorrow.”

Tomorrow? They were supposed to have a movie marathon with MJ tomorrow… “Harry*.”

“How about we swim? Unless you would rather I find you someone else?”

Peter shoved him then jumped into the pool.

 

After a few laps of Harry embarrassing him - seriously, how did he stay so fit?- Peter pulled himself out of the pool for a break. He turned to watch Harry flirting with some lady in a purple swimsuit, then chuckled and continued to their chairs.

He was pulling the towel off his head when he heard a voice from behind him. “Hello.”

Peter turned, finding lean muscle, bright eyes, and a gorgeous face framed in golden hair. He snapped his mouth shut when no words came out.

“I’m Danny, I don’t think I’ve introduced myself.” He held out a hand towards Peter.

“I- Peter.” He numbly took the offered hand. Then, “Why?”

As their hands dropped, he was blinded by the lifeguard- Danny’s - smile. “I always see you alone, thought I would introduce myself since I’m not working today.”

“I’m - uh- thanks?” Peter winced.

That smile grew brighter. “Do you -”

“Petey!” Harry chose that moment to come for his towel. “Oh, hello!” He shot Peter a wry smile.

“Oh, sorry Peter.” Danny blinked at Harry, his smile a dull shadow of what it had been. “I’ll see you around.”

Harry laughed, “Don’t stop flirting on my account.” He slapped Peter on the back, “I’m going to head out- Lucy over there wants to see my penthouse.” He winked at Peter, “Think you can find a way home?”

Peter closed his eyes. Only Harry. “Have fun.”

When Harry was gone, Danny raised an eyebrow. “He leave you like that a lot?”

“Only when he’s-” trying to get him laid, Peter finishes in his head.

Danny’s smile returned. “Mind if I join you?” He nodded to the now empty chair.

“Sure?” What was happening?

Danny faltered. “I- am I-” he blinked at Peter. “Sorry, wow- I’m usually not this foreword.” He ran a hand through his still dry hair. “I’ll go- sorry to bother you.”

“Wait!” Peter bit his lip. “Stay, it’s fine. I’d like the company.”

Danny gingerly sat in the chair, and Peter sat in his. His mind raced, what did he say? What could he say?

“I’ve wanted to say hello for a while,” Danny licked his lips. “But it never was the right time- and I wasn’t sure if you…”

Peter relaxed, it was endearing that this hot guy was just as nervous as he was. Usually Peter was the only one stumbling on his words.

“So, why now?”

“I got another job. I’m finishing out the summer with every other weekend, but I won’t be back next year.” He leaned over his chair towards Peter, “And I didn’t want to wonder ‘what if’.”

“So, you met me- this is usually about when guys figure out I’m a huge nerd and go find someone who-”

The press of sun chapped lips cut him off. “How about we go on an actual date and then we decide?”

His head swam and it took an almost embarrassingly long time to put words together. “I- yes. Yes! If course.”

That smile was the only thing he could see. “Great. I’ll meet you at the front gate in ten?”

“I- yea!”

Danny ducked his head. “Thank you. I don’t, uh, date much…” He leaned in to peck Peter on the lips again. “Diner on the corner?”

Peter only nodded, not trusting himself to form words.


	37. PG /SpideyFist/ Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @cheezygoddess requested: SpideyFist: “When it happens to you enough you just learn to pick up on it.”

“When it happens to you enough you just learn to pick up on it.”

A cool breeze blew the ties of Danny’s mask, whipping them around his head. It was the only movement for a few moments as Spider-Man and Iron Fist stared each other down on the roof top.

“It’s not what you think.” Danny took a step forward, but held himself back from reaching out.

“Doesn’t matter.” Peter shook his head. “I won’t risk it again.”

“You have to trust-” Danny sighed, his shoulders sagging. Peter would never trust anyone, not fully. And Danny needed that bond- that trust. If Peter would never trust him… then why was he fighting so hard?

“Okay,” Danny heard himself saying, “okay. I won’t argue”

When Peter left the rooftop, he took two years and Danny’s heart with him.


	38. PG/ MJHarry/ Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @cheezygoddess requested: MJHarry “I hate you, but I think I hate myself more.”

“I hate you, but I think I hate myself more.” Harry pushed off the wall he was leaning on. “I mean, what you did was just– but I guess I pushed you to it, huh?”

MJ squared her shoulders, “You talk like I cheated on you.” She grabbed her bag from the back of her chair and picked up her half full starbucks. “I won’t be dragged down with your bad business.”

“Was it forgetting our anniversary? Was the diamond not big enough for your birthday?”

MJ sneered. “You’re disgusting. You think you can get away with it forever? You’re as bad as your father.”

She threw her cup away, adrenaline was more potent than any caffeinated beverage. It was the right thing to do, she knew. It didn’t make it easier- didn’t make leaving easier.

Harry watched her go, storming out the door and disappearing into the crowd.


	39. PG-13/MiggyPeter/ Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> You read the Spider Man comics, right? You know Spider Man 2099, aka Miguel? Can you make a ficlet of Him and Peter! I just LOVE their relationship and how Miggy looks up to Peter! I think Miggy is one of few people that truly understand Peter and believes and respect him so much! Feel to spin it anyway to you want, as along they share at least one kiss~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE MIGGY OMG. I blame Cheezy for this obsession btw. I just binge read the old trades. This is the first real 2099 fic Ive done, soooooooo

Strong arms wrapped around his waist as he worked, distracting his attention from the slide he was viewing. “No.”

“Buuuut Miggy!” He could hear the pout in Peter’s voice, even as the arms traveled up his chest.

“I said NO!—” Miguel woke, they last syllable on his lips as his arm swiped at the Peter Parker from his dream.

He dropped his head to his hand, he couldn’t keep doing this. This was the third such dream that week. If it continued, he was sure ‘dream Peter’ would break him, Miguel would give in and let his feelings get the better of him. And if he gave in while dreaming, he was just that much closer to slipping in real life.

Sleep was out of the question for the rest of the night, so he made his way to his lab at PI. 3am wasn’t exactly prime office time, and it was mercifully quiet.

So many projects, where to start?

“Hey-o!”

Miguel’s head dropped. Of course. Peter just had a way of finding him at his most vulnerable, when he was so close to giving into his urges.

He didn’t dare look up to where he knew Pete was hanging, no doubt taking advantage of the lack of employees to let loose without his costume. If he looked up, he would be face to face with Peter Parker, with Spider-Man. The original.

“Miggy?”

He wouldn’t taint him. Spider-Man, Peter Parker, he deserved, needed, someone better than Miguel. Someone worthy of his strength, of his skills-

“Spider got your tongue?”

-of his stupid puns.

And Miguel wasn’t that person. Couldn’t be. He was out of time, and he wasn’t-

“Miggy.” He was so close now, he could feel his breath on his ear.

“Stop.” Miguel knew the game, knew the back and forth Peter wanted, knew it would end with them both grinning, too close to be called friendly. And it would test his willpower, like it did every time. And he would pretend like he didn’t see the disappointment in Peter’s eyes when he pulled away like nothing almost happened.

“Why are you here?” He landed next to him, shoulders brushing. “Case?”

“Parker.” He growled.

“O’Hara.” Sassy bastard.

Peter pushed his way between Miguel and the desk. Too close.

“You’ve been avoiding me.” The mask was off- that happy one he wore for the masses. Miguel knew he should feel honored to see behind it, but he only felt guilty. “Did I piss you off?”

“No. I just want some quiet.” Miguel snorted, “You tend to talk to much.”

Peter’s mouth worked, and he settled on, “Yea, you got me.” His eyes sparkled as he leaned his face closer, “But you like it when I talk.”

Miguel saw the trap for what it was, saw the pattern they were falling back into. “Keep telling yourself that. Your jokes aren’t funny.”

“Then why do they make you smile?” Peter wasn’t smirking, his smile was soft, almost wistful. “You don’t smile enough.”

Miguel swallowed, Peter was giving him an out- gave him plenty of room to step away, to continue their conversation from a safe distance. “I smile just enough.”

“So, just for me?” There was that damned smirk. Miguel wanted to suck it off his face.

Okay, time to end it before it went further. “What do you want?”

Changing the subject usually worked with Peter, at least temporarily. He expected a jab about needing an update on project G or B, or maybe a quip about wanting to get a nice and early breakfast.

“You.” Peter’s face would have looked blank to most people. But Miguel could read the tilt of his head, the slight downturn of his lips, the utter lack of fidgeting.

Peter was nervous, anxious. Open. Vulnerable.

“You don’t.” He should leave.

Peter closed his eyes, “Don’t tell me what I do or do not want.”

He should leave. He could easily be gone when Peter opened his eyes, and when the sun came up they would pretend nothing was said.

But that pout.

But the openness, the trust.

For him.

Miguel reached his hand up, brushing his thumb along Peter’s lower lip. He could feel his warm breath, their bodies were close enough that he could feel the shudder run through his body as his thumb pulled away. 

“You don’t.” He leaned in, ghosting his lips over Peter’s.

“Miggy.” Peter chased his lips with his own, crushing them back down together.

Okay. Okay, this was good. Better than anything he could have imagined. He pushed Peter back against the desk, hissing into the kiss as Peter wrapped his arms around him.

Why had he fought this for so long? Too late to turn back, too late to tell Peter all the reasons he was better off. He would just need to do his best, that was all he could do.

And he knew that was all Peter would ask of him.


	40. pg/ spideyfist/ explain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Peter is spiderman, Danny is just Danny(no powers)they're friends leaning towards romance and Danny finds out P. is spiderman; make it angsty and end with a kiss? Please (:

Danny paced around his apartment, it was larger than he needed- all to keep up appearances. Peter was late, again. Twice in a row.

When the knock at his door finally came, and he saw Peter there, uninjured, his worry and fear gave way to anger.

“I’m sorry, Danny. I-”

“Tell me why I shouldn’t just shut the door.” Danny tilted his chin.

Peter grinned, “Because I brought a pizza?”

Danny huffed and opened the door wider to let Peter in. “Not even a text?”

“Sorry.”

“No, enough with the apologies.” Danny pushed Peter to the couch. “I can’t keep doing this.”

Peter quirked an eyebrow. “I’m sor- I’ve always been late. It’s just me. Why is it suddenly a problem?”

“Forget it.” Danny grabbed a slice of pizza and fell to the couch next to him.

“Oh no. You’ve been all Mr. Grouchy CEO lately. What gives?”

“Forget it.” Danny shook his head. He was kidding himself if he thought Peter would ever be interested in being more than a friend. Peter certainly wasn’t all that concerned about spending time with him.

“No. I won’t forget it. What’s with you?” He bumped his shoulder against Danny’s. “I’m not blowing you off. Don’t think that.”

“So, what was more important than movie night?”

“Nothing.” Peter scooted closer, “Nothing is more important than you.” He brushed a stray lock of hair behind Danny’s ear. “I like it longer, like this.”

Danny coughed. “What are we doing?”

Peter pulled his hand back. “Eating pizza and talking?”

“Don’t joke.” Danny reached for Peter’s hand. “Is this? Feel free to tell me it’s all been in my head.”

Peter shook his head. “I’d really like to-”

The sound of glass shattering cut off what was going to be Peter’s bumbling confession. He was up, standing in front of Danny, ready to fight.

“Peter?”

“Get down.” Peter threw off his hoodie, and quickly covered his face with a mask. “Um, I know I have a lot to explain, but first: these assholes are why I was late.”

Three black clad assailants were in the room. Danny watched from behind the couch as Peter– Spider-Man?!?– made quick work of them, then webbed them up outside in the street.

When Peter- Spider-Man!?- returned, Danny ran to him, checking for injuries. He could feel Peter- Spider-Man?!– doing the same.

“Sorry. Sorry, I must have missed a few.” He pulled his mask off. “Forgive me?”

Danny nodded. “You owe me one hell of an explanation.” Then he used his grip on Peter’s Spider-Man suit to pull them together, crashing their lips together.

“Yea, guess I do.” Peter held Danny close. “But can I kiss you again first?”


	41. 18+  /Kiggy /floods and drinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hayley566asked:
> 
> How about Miguel having to deal with a drunk kaine, sexy times or Kaine being distracted by how attractive miggy is during training or patrol. You can take your pick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haaaaa, so this ended up being nearly 6k words.
> 
> Thanks for the prompt! This was a blast to write.
> 
> First time writing these two together, please let me know if I messed up any characterization :) 
> 
> The narration is a little gruff since its from Kaine’s POV and he’s a little hard on himself.
> 
>  
> 
> **I fixed a bit of the sex part-- I forgot a throwaway line about the luuuube

 

 

 

 

 

 

****Ugh. More rain. And, according to his overly chatty neighbor, it wasn’t letting up anytime soon. Kaine was now even more thankful for his apartment on the top floor, the lower levels where just inches away from the flood waters, and if the rain continued they’d be swimming in it tomorrow.

Just another lovely time in Houston. The rain soaked through his costume hours ago, and he was so looking forward to getting it off. Just a little while longer and it would be dark, he could call it a day and go back to his shitty apartment alone and drink away the day’s troubles.

He should have followed his plan, shouldn’t have settled down and got an apartment, shouldn’t be playing hero.

Kaine cursed as a scream for help sounded a few blocks away. He was spread thin, a single guy in a costume couldn’t save everyone from the flood waters. Despite the warnings, people insisted on trying to swim– swim to where he wasn’t sure since everything was closed. It was like they forgot all the _other_ times the city flooded.

He swung around the building, careful to not block up any of the gutters with his webbing. An older male, probably in his 40’s, was stranded in the middle of the flooded road, caught in the webs Kaine strung up to catch people just like him.

“Stupid,” Kaine growled as he walked across his web to unstick the guy. If it wasn’t for his webbing, the guy would have ended up gods know where, and probably dead.

“My cat-”

“Shut it,” Kaine growled. At least this one had some actual reason for being out. “Drowning won’t find your cat.” If it was still alive, it would be hiding, and hopefully it would make its way home when the waters retreated.

With the guy tucked under his arm, Kaine walked along his web back to the side if the road where the sidewalk should be, then tossed the guy into a second story window.

“Stay.” He pointed at the guy then climbed back to the roof. At some point he was going to take a vacation to someplace warm and sunny.

“Well,” came a familiar voice from behind him. “That sure was clever with the webbing- catch them before they drown. Saw you have them around the city.”

Kaine turned and looked the newcomer over, taking in the familiar outline of muscles. And if his eyes lingered on _certain_ areas, well, it wasn’t like Miguel could tell. He pulled his eyes away as it trailed down a muscled thigh, it wouldn’t do him good to linger on something he couldn’t have.

“New costume.” It wasn’t a question, just a statement of a fact. Facts were good, they kept the conversation from getting personal. Kept them from talking about the _last_ time they saw each other.

“Yea, your brother-”

“Don’t care.”

Kaine jumped to the next roof. Whenever the city flooded this bad, criminal activity was cut off. The first hours were filled with saving people who didn’t listen to the news, usually those who had _bosses_ who cared more about an extra sale than the safety of their employees.

But now… besides the few people who thought they were invincible, there were very few people who needed saving. And his web nets caught them until either he or a rescue crew picked them up. Over the years, he experimented with various layouts and webbing, and this year he finally found one that seemed to work.

There was a light scuff of feet hitting the roof behind him. Of course Miguel wouldn’t get the hint.

Kaine strolled over to the edge of the roof, looking out to the flooded streets. Miguel stopped next to him, just far enough way so their shoulders didn’t touch. Did he _know_ what sort of hell Kaine was in whenever he was close? There was no way Miguel knew, it was just an accident, habit- because the alternative, Miguel knowing, was unacceptable. Not after what Miguel said in New York.

And it seemed his luck ran out. Nearly a year of avoiding Miguel, and the jackass just showed up in Texas.

“Huh. Gotta give ‘em points for creativity.” Miguel was oblivious to Kaine’s encroaching panic as he nodded towards a group of people floating down the road on an inflatable mattress.

Kaine sighed, then scaled down the building until he had a good shot of the makeshift raft. Miguel beat him, jumping in his line of sight and shooting webbing to the raft. Kaine leaned against the wall and watched Miguel work, the small break not going unappreciated.

Strong arms worked effortlessly to pull the people to safety. And Kaine couldn’t tear his eyes away.

Toned arms. Broad shoulders. And the new suit, with its bright colors, didn’t leave anything to the imagination. Not that the old one really did either, but certain details -like the exact curve of his jock- had been obscured by the dark material. Though, now that he had time to watch, was Miguel even _wearing_ a jock? Was today torture Kaine day? Screw the help, Miguel needed to go.

Kaine’s suit grew uncomfortable as he strained against his own jock- glad for the shield. That would surely be an embarrassing discovery had he gone commando.

“Little help?”

Kaine refocused, tearing his eyes from the sharp angle of Miguel’s hip. The other hero already had three of the people under his arms in another effortless display of his strength.

And dammit, it shouldn’t be that hot. Several heroes had super strength - _he_ had super strength. Without sparingly another glance at Miguel, lest he get distracted again, he hoisted the remaining people over his shoulders.

Once the group was shoved into a building and the boat-mattress deflated, Kaine and Miguel made their way back to the rooftops. Kaine failed to keep his eyes from following the graceful man ahead of him, but he did keep his eyes _above_ the waist. Specifically, on Miguel’s shoulder blades, their movement hypnotic.

“Soooo,” Miguel walked in front of him as they made their way down the block using the rooftops. “You’re just leaving people in random buildings?”

Kaine tore his eyes away and purposely kept them on the water below now, and _not_ on the firm ass in front of him.

“They can call the authorities for pick up. I’m not a shuttle service.”

Why was he following Miguel anyway, he could easily duck away and patrol on his own. Fuck, it was his city. Yet, he still followed Miguel, swinging to the next building right behind him.

Actually, why was Miguel even in Houston? He ground his teeth, forcing himself not to ask.

“Hey bithead, your nets are floating off.”

Kaine grumbled, “Fucking water keeps rising. I’ve had to replace them constantly.”

Miguel turned, “I’ll follow, help with the new-”

“Get lost.” There were currently only a few spots he was worried about; the areas with water above waist height were his top priority, everywhere else could wait until morning.  

Miguel didn’t leave, but instead followed Kaine around the city. At least he was behind him now and not swinging _that ass_ in his face. Even so, every time they stopped, there was _Miguel_.

As they fixed the fourth netting, Miguel stretched. “This is much less exciting than I thought it would be.”

Kaine caught himself tracing along Miguel’s lean torso, and managed to pull his eyes away before they traveled lower.

“Are you kidding me? People have- forget it. Just go back to New York.” Kaine ground his teeth, angry at Miguel’s words as much as at himself for caring about the people of the city. Fucking Parkers.

Miguel stopped mid stretch with his arms over his head, and he was staring straight at Kaine.

Damn, those arms, those shoulders.

Urgh. It had been too long, Kaine decided. Maybe he would pick someone up at the bar, get it out of his system. He absolutely should not still be looking at Miguel this way.

“Fine.” Miguel dropped his arms. “Your city. I’ll finish up my own shit and I’ll be out of your hair.”

Miguel leaving was probably for the best, and the view wasn’t bad either. Kaine watched Miguel’s ass swing until it disappeared around a corner.

It was for the best.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Kaine didn’t bother turning on his lights as he entered his apartment. Lights meant he could see his reflection in his bathroom mirror as he peeled off his costume. He needed the darkness for what he was going to do.

And booze. Gods, he needed booze. He grabbed one of his bottles from the kitchen, not bothering to look at the label- they were all cheap brands anyway. The amber liquid burned as he gulped it straight from the bottle.

He carried it back to the bathroom, taking another swig before setting it next to the sink. He didn’t bother closing the door. From his shower he could see out the far window, watch the rain fall. It was relaxing, reminded him there was more to do.  

He was still half hard from his run in with Miguel, and a quickly conjured image of Miguel’s ass had his cock twitching for attention. When he gripped it, he imagined it was Miguel reaching from behind. Each pump was Miguel, each twist around his head. He closed his eyes, giving into his fantasy. The grip was almost too tight- but, Miguel wouldn’t be gentle with his second choice would he?

Kaine’s breath hitched as he switched the image in his mind to Miguel kneeling in front of him. He increased his pace as he trailed an imaginary bead of sweat as it traveled down Miguel’s neck and down his chiseled chest.

His hand worked, no longer keeping any rhythm, his balls aching for release. And when Miguel licked his lips with a smirk, he came undone, his cum landing on Miguel’s face.

Kaine opened his eyes, his fantasy now over, and he was back to being alone.

He’d indulged enough - too much.

Not enough.

Miguel’s form was still there whenever he closed his eyes. And fuck, Kaine wanted to bite, and lick, and kiss those thighs, wanted to hear what kind of noises Miguel would make.

Damnit.

He grabbed the bottle from the sink and downed another mouthful. Fuck, he made a mess on the floor. After turning the shower on he gave his floor a half assed wipe with toilet paper. Who did he need to impress anyway.

The water was cold when he stepped in, an icy grip which helped ground him back to reality. Why did Miguel bother talking to him. Even if he was in town for an actual legitimate purpose, he had no reason at all to swing by and check on him. Maybe Peter put him up to it. Yea.

After a quick scrub, he hopped out of the shower. He could shave another day. Or never.  Another swig of whiskey burned down his throat and he looked up to watch the rain, a constant reminder of the work which would be waiting for him in the morning.

“Fuck.” His window was open. He quickly crouched down, ready for a fight, checking for any sign of movement.

“Whoa - just me.”

Damnit. Miguel. Kaine grabbed his towel, wrapping it around his waist before exiting his bathroom.

“The fuck? Shouldn’t you be on your way back?”

Kaine crossed his studio apartment  and pulled a pair of boxers out, acutely aware of Miguel’s ability to see in the dark. He wasn’t self conscious. Nope. He had nothing to hide. And if Miguel chose to look- ooookay, no. Kaine growled, he was _not_ getting a hard on just _thinking_ about Miguel checking him out.

“I was going to ask if I could bum it on your couch, but seeing you don’t have one…”

“Out.” Kaine pulled a shirt over his head and stalked to his kitchen. And damn, Miguel followed. He grabbed another bottle. “Now.”

He could feel Miguel’s eyes on him. The asshole still had his mask on. “Kaine, you’re already drunk.”

Kaine growled. “Am not.”

“You’re leaning towards the right, your face is flushed, and -”

“Fine. Not drunk enough then.” Kaine took a long drink from the bottle. He was leaning to the right to put more distance between them. His face was flushed from what he just did- from having the object of his fantasy mere inches away.

He wasn’t drunk. Or wasn’t drunk enough for Miguel to be in his apartment.

“Kaine.” Miguel reached to take the bottle.

“Miguel.” Kaine stepped back.

“Miggy.” He sighed. “We’re friends. It’s Miggy.”

Kaine growled and wiped his mouth off on his arm. “Not friends.”

“Whatever. Not friends. Shock you. Can I sleep on your floor? Hotels are all booked.”

“Fine.” Fuck, maybe he was drunk if he was agreeing to this. He took another swig from the bottle and stalked over to his futon. Well, tried to stalk. A strong arm wrapped around his waist, steadying his stride.

Miguel helped him to his futon where he fell face first.

Kaine buried his face in his pillow, hoping he could ignore Miggy until he fell asleep. Fuck, _Miguel_ , not _Miggy_. They were not friends.

The shower turned on, and his mind conjured images of Miguel naked. In his shower. Fuck, he was going to have to move, find a new apartment where Miguel had never been naked.

His hips involuntarily rutted against the mattress. He turned to his side, ignoring his hardening cock.

The shower turned off. Kaine bit his bottom lip, he may be drunk, but he was not drunk enough for a freshly showered Miguel -or the images it conjured.

He reach under his futon, quickly finding a bottle. It was for when he was too tired from patrol to walk to the kitchen. Or in tonight’s case, it was for when he had a raging hard on and didn’t want to flaunt it in front of someone who could see in the dark.  

Miguel came out of the bathroom and tossed his overnight bag against the wall. From the faint light coming from the window, Kaine could make out he was wearing loose fitting sweats and no shirt.

“I said you could crash on the floor, not run up my water bill.”

“Can I get a pillow or something?”

Kaine growled and took a swig from his bottle. “Close th’  window an’ I’ll think ’bout it.”

Miguel complied, then walked over to the futon, arms crossed. Kaine’s cock twitched at the proximity.

With a growl, Kaine reached behind him and grabbed a pillow. He threw it at Miggy-uel and turned to his other side.

Miguel sighed and dropped the pillow to the floor next to the futon. Kaine heard him settle to the floor, and when he didn’t say anything further, he let himself relax a bit into his mattress. Kaine could almost pretend he was alone.

Then, Miguel ruined the illusion. “Why aren’t we friends?”

Fucking seriously?

Maybe he could pretend to be asleep.

“We were. I thought. Yes, definitely. And I didn’t make you sleep on the cold floor last time you were in New York.”

Did he ever shut up? He was definitely spending too much time with Peter.

“Why aren’t we friends?”

“Fuck you.” Kaine wasn’t drunk enough to talk about it. Maybe being drunk around Miguel wasn’t his best decision - especially after last time.

“Why.”

“Fuck you. Thanks why.” Maybe he was drunk enough, but damnit it he wasn’t going to put up a fight. “This isn’t some sleepover where we talk about our feelings and shit.”

“I mean, I’ll paint your nails and we can talk about boys.” A few seconds of silence, then, “Can I at least have a blanket?”

“No.”

Miguel shuffled around, then Kaine’s blanket was being pulled over the side of the bed, pulling him along with it. Kaine growled, grabbing the blanket and tugging it back.

“What the shock? You’re just laying on top of it.” Miguel gave it another tug.

“I have my feet under -Hey!” He managed to grab the end of the blanket before Miguel pulled the whole thing off his futon. “Let go.”

Kaine glared down at Miguel, and Miguel glared back.

“Fine.” Miguel let go. He reached behind him, grabbed his pillow, and threw it at Kaine’s face. “You were much more handsy and less mouthy last time I saw you drunk.”

Handsy?

“I don’t know what I expected.” Miguel stood, hovering over Kaine.

Kaine’s hand twitched towards the hard abs in front of him. He rolled back to his side, removing the temptation from his sight.

“Peter was right. For once.” Miguel snorted.

At the mention of Peter, Kaine growled and sat up. “What, going to compare me to him again?”

“What-” Miguel turned back towards the futon. “Oh my,” he laughed, bending over the futon to look Kaine in the eyes.

“The fuck are you laughing about?” He swallowed, his eyes darting to Miguel’s lips.

“You blacked out.” Miguel’s smile widened, turning almost predatory.  

“Noooooope, still wide awake. Unfortunately” Kaine was thankful for the blanket over his lap. Even in the dim light, Miguel undoubtedly would have seen exactly what his cock felt about his smile.

“In New York.” Miguel’s hands we’re on the futon now, his bare chest inches away.

Kaine’s hand twitched again. “In New York.” His heart constricted. “You said I reminded you of Peter -that many of my tenancies mirrored his- and- and-”

Kaine swallowed, the memory a painful stab he wanted to drink away. Miguel comparing him to Peter had only solidified in his mind how little chance had. Whenever Miguel popped back into his fantasies, whenever Kaine thought he might have a chance, it was that memory which reminded him why he shouldn’t bother.

It was that memory which reminded him that Miguel thought he was just an angry Peter Parker. And why go for the clone when he could have the real thing? The less angry version?

“…and then I apologized because I know how much you hate being compared to him.”

And if Miguel couldn’t have the real thing, would Kaine settle for being second choice? Why not, he was always getting the short straw.

“Then,” Miguel swung his legs to the bed, “you tried to punch me.”

Yea, that sounded right. “The last thing I remember was telling you to fuck off and I went to bed.”

“On my couch. You really should look into getting one of those.”

Kaine’s head was swimming, and it wasn’t just from the booze. What did he forget? His thoughts wouldn’t stay in focus. And Miguel wasn’t helping with his closeness. Kaine could feel the heat from Miguel’s body as he hovered over his legs.

In the faint light, Kaine could see the outline of Miguel’s body. His hand twitched again, wanting desperately to pull that body closer so he could lick those perfect abs.

Miguel shifted closer, the light catching on his fangs as his continued to smile. “Yea, you looked at me like that.”

Kaine swallowed when Miguel’s tongue darted out, sliding slowly over his bottom lip.

“I guess you forgot that part…” Miguel crawled up the bed, his knees on the either side of Kaine’s hips. “…and the part after.”

Kaine was about to make a snark about Miguel talking far too much. But the words we’re lost in throat when Miguel dipped his head down, roughly claiming his lips.

Kaine moaned as Miguel pushed him back against the futon. His moan turned into a whine- which he was definitely going to deny- when Miguel pulled back.

Kaine’s hand twitched at his side, inching towards the naked flesh hovering inches from his chest. Fuck, he wanted this. Had wanted it since he first laid eyes on this man from the future.

“You’re not going to forget this one, are you?” Miguel smirked as he moved to sit back.

Kaine wrapped his hands around Miguel’s waist, preventing his retreat. How could he forget kissing Miguel? He rocked his hips up against Miguel’s thigh, closing his eyes as the jolt of pleasure. “Fuck, what else did I forget?”

Miguel let Kaine pull him back down. His lips ghosted over Kaine’s ear, “You fell asleep.”

Kaine could feel Miguel’s smile against his skin.

“You _let_ me fall asleep?” How had he fallen asleep when his walking wet dream was ready and willing?

Miguel slowly dragged his tongue along his ear, nibbling when he reached the tip.

“I expected to pick up where we left off in the morning.” He trailed his tongue along Kaine’s jaw.

Kaine’s breath caught in his throat. This was really happening, right? It wasn’t just another dream?

“But you were gone when I got up.” Miguel dipped his hips, pushing his hard cock into Kaine’s.

“Fuck.” Kaine hissed at the friction, arching to get more.

Miguel laughed against his cheek, “That’s the point.”

Kaine moved his hands down, gripping at Miguel’s hips, urging him to move, chasing the friction he desperately needed. But Miguel pulled his hips away, a smirk on his lips.

“Miguel.” He gripped harder.

Miguel leaned down, his lips just over Kaine’s. “Wanna try that again?”

Kaine tilted his head, claiming Miguel’s lips again. “Miggy.”

Miggy. Fine. The asshole had his stupid nickname.

He pushed himself back up on his forearms. “Will you stop talking now?”

The streetlights caught against Miggy’s fangs. With a flourish, he used his claws to rip Kaine’s shirt, pulled it off him with a primal growl and threw it across the room.

Kaine’s heart beat faster. Miguel retracted his claws, then paused. He made a sound deep in his throat, reaching out to run a hand down Kaine’s chest. Gently, he pushed Kaine back against the mattress.

Kaine moaned as Miggy’s chest pressed against his own. Slightly chapped lips worked down Kaine’s neck,

He still needed friction, but Miggy’s hand moved to push his hips back to the mattress. It pulled a frustrated growl from deep in Kaine’s throat as he tried in vain to trust up, his erection straining against the button of his boxers.

He moved his hands from Miggy’s hips to cup his ass.

“Shock.” Miggy bit down on the side of Kaine’s neck.

Kaine smirked, squeezing the hard muscle in his hands. The sounds Miggy made against his throat, soft and needy, made his cock jump, seeking more.

Suddenly, Miggy moved back, clawing Kaine’s boxers away, then his own pants. Kaine had a few seconds to register Miggy wasn’t wearing anything under his sweats, before the remnants of the clothing was tossed to the floor.

He licked his lips at the site before him. Miguel, bare, and hard, and panting. For him. On him. His legs straddled his own, his cock mere inches from his.

Kaine reached back out, trailing two fingers down Miggy’s abbs, relishing the feel of his skin. Down his fingers went, down the freshly shaved skin above the base of his cock, then he hesitated, his breaths short and shallow.

Apparently, hesitation wasn’t acceptable to Miggy. He grabbed Kaine’s wrist and pulled his hand down, guiding the extended fingers down the base of his erection, slowly moving it up to the head. Before Kaine could grip his cock, Miggy pulled his hand away.

Kaine growled, bucking his hips.

It only made Miggy smirk down at him. “Stop rushing.”

Kaine glared up, he was not in the mood for slow and steady. He didn’t _make_ _love_. He didn’t-

Miggy grabbed his other wrist, pushing both over Kaine’s head. He webbed them both to the wall, continuing to smirk down at Kaine.

-okay, he’d play along.

If Miguel dragged it out too long, he could easily break out. He squared his shoulders in challenge, waiting for Miggy’s next move.

Miggy wiggled his hips, his cock bouncing deliciously.  Then, he lowered himself down and up, his cock sliding next to Kaine’s. They both inhaled sharply at the sensation, hips thrusting together, finally giving them the friction they desperately needed.

Miguel rolled his hips, then kissed Kaine, biting his lip when he pulled away. Their chests slid together, beads of sweat rolling down.

Pants and moans filled the room as Miggy slowly moved his hips. Kaine let his head roll to the side, and Miggy quickly took advantage of the exposed skin, licked up his neck then teasing a bit of skin with a fang.

“Shock,” Miggy rested his forehead against Kaine’s temple, his hair tickling his cheek. “Do you know how hot you are.”

Fuck, did this guy ever shut up. Kaine rolled his hips a little harder.

Miggy hummed against his neck then sat back. With a slight shimmy of his hips, he lined up their erections, then took them both in his hand. He started with their heads, smearing precum as he moved his hand down.

Kaine exhaled sharply, bucking up into Miggy’s hand. His toe curled as he cried out, “Fuck.”

Miguel moved down, then back up one last time before releasing his hold. He leaned forward, two fingers extended extended towards Kaine.

Kaine eagerly took the fingers into his mouth, sucking greedily at the digits. He closed his eyes, moaning theatrically as he dragged his tongue around them.

“S-shock.” Miggy pulled his fingers out, a trail of saliva following. He moved his hand behind him, and Kaine braced himself for the familiar pressure.

But the press of fingers never came.

He swallowed as Miggy rocked his hips, prepping himself. Fuck. Fuck. He couldn’t see much, just Miggy’s flushed face, his cock bouncing with eat trust behind him. His hands twitched, wanted to touch.

Miggy’s thighs were hot, and thick, and hard, as they squeezed against Kaine. After what felt like a lifetime of tortuous watching, Miggy leaned forward, kissing Kaine with more passion than he’d ever encountered. As Miggy’s tongue explored, he lowered himself down onto Kaine’s eager cock.

Kaine moaned into Miggy’s mouth as he sunk further down, enveloping his cock with his tight heat. Distantly he registered how easily he slid in--far easier than he should have expected. Fuck- did Miggy prep in the shower? Oh fuck. The fucking smug- - glorious man. 

Miggy pulled away, sitting up as he reached the base of Kaine’s cock. He didn’t move for a moment, he dragged the palms of his hands down Kaine’s chest, then moved one up to grip at his own cock.

As Miggy began to move, Kaine bit his lip. Up slightly, then back down, pumping himself in sync. Soon, he set a pace, easy and slow.

Kaine’s hands twitched against the webbing. He wanted- no needed- to touch Miggy. To feel the sweat on his skin, to lick, to suck.

Miguel reached up his own chest with his other hand. He pinched at a nipple, moving faster, moaning.

Fuck. “M-Mig- I’m-”

He was close. Fuck, Miggy needed to slow down.

Miggy smirked down at him, moving faster, harder. He angled his next down push, moaning again and clenching around Kaine.

“Kaine.”

His name on Miggy’s lips pushed him over the edge. His hips bucked up as he came, filling Miggy with his seed.

Miggy continued to ride him through his orgasm, slowing his pace until Kaine was spent. He leaned down placing a gentle kiss to Kaine’s lips.

As Kaine blinked away his orgasm, he felt Miggy running his fingers through his hair. It was intimate. Too intimate. He didn’t do intimate.

He tugged at the webs on his wrists, wanting to push Miggy off of him. To remind him that he wasn’t the kind of guy you fucking petted after sex.

But- shit-

Miggy was rutting against Kaine’s leg, chasing his own release.

And Kaine may be an asshole, but he was not one to let a partner hang.

He pulled his arms away from the wall, breaking the illusion of him being bound. Miggy moaned into his mouth as Kaine’s hands moved down his sides.

Kaine growled, gently pulling his softening cock of Miggy and sitting up without breaking their kiss. He reached between them, gripping Miggy’s cock with a firm grip.

He pulled back to whisper in Miggy’s ear. “Your dick feels good in my hand.” He licked his ear, mirroring the treatment he received. “I bet it would feel better in my mouth.”

Miggy shivered slightly, his cock jumping in Kaine’s grip. In one fluid motion, he released his grip on Miggy’s cock, gripped his hips with both hands, and lifted him up. He swung them around, lifting Miggy higher and pushing him to the wall above his pillows.

Miggy’s hands gripped the wall, his claws extended. His legs rested on Kaine’s shoulders, giving Kaine a face full of neatly trimmed balls. Well, if you we’re going to run around without any undergarments, better keep that shit neat. Kaine wondered what Miggy thought of his own body, with his thick hair in an untamed mess.

Kaine leaned forward and ran his tongue from Miggy’s knee up to his hip, giving into one of his earlier fantasies. It was his turn to tease, to give, and he was going to enjoy every second, every inch. Because what if this was a one time thing. Fuck, he was going to give Miggy the best night-

“Shocking bithead- stop giving my hip a hickey.”

Kaine smirked against his skin then pulled back to admire his work. While his mouth had worked on Miggy’s hip, Kaine’s hands slowly moved to hold his the firm ass. He moved back down, trailing kisses along Miggy’s inner thigh, ignoring his throbbing erection in his facec as he leaned away to admire the sight before him.

Fuck, he was gorgeous.

Kaine dipped one hand lower, trailing a finger along the cum leaking out of Miggy.

His cum.

Fuck.

He gently pushed two fingers in, sliding easily into the slick warmth. Above him, Miggy scratched at the wall as he moaned. The legs over his shoulders moved, crossing at the ankles and pulling Kaine forward.

Kaine licked his lips, looking up to watch Miggy’s face in the dim light. His eyes were half closed, his mouth open and panting. He pushed his fingers in further, searching until he found the bundle of nerves, then pressed repeatedly into it.

When Kaine pushed up faster, Miggy’s legs tightened around him and his head slammed against the wall. So many sounds poured out of Miggy, a mix of surprised gasps and pleasured moans.

And Kaine wanted more.

He wanted to hear his name on those lips again.

Stilling his fingers, he moved his head forward, his tongue darting out run along the bottom of Miggy’s balls. Above him, Miggy hissed, his hips thrusting in search of more.

Oh, Kaine would give him more. But first, he needed to taste his other leg, needed to worship both thighs with his mouth. He sucked an identical hickey on his other hip, biting at the skin, then kissing it softly.

Miggy wiggled, trying to rut against Kaine’s chest, a desperate moan falling from his lips.

“And you called me a tease?”

Kaine smiled, ducking his head to the side so Miggy couldn’t see. Miggy’s heels dug into his spine, trying in vain to push him closer.

“Mmmm.” Kaine looked up to Miggy, knowing he could see him perfectly. He licked his lips slowly, inching towards Miggy’s straining cock. He could feel Miggy watching him, watching as he licked the precum off the tip of his dick.

Miggy hissed, his claws scraping against the wall. Kaine squeezed his ass, and slowly pulled his two fingers out.

Then, he took Miggy’s length into his mouth in one fluid movement, simultaneously shoving his fingers back to the bundle of nerves.

Miggy opened his mouth in a silent scream, his heels digging into Kaine’s back.

“Sssss- Kai-” He panted, moaning as Kaine’s throat swallowed around his cock. “Hnng-”

Kaine moved, setting a fast pace as he bobbed his head and swirled his tongue. It had been a while since he’d given another man oral, but judging by the sounds he was pulling from Miggy, he wasn’t as rusty as he feared. And Kaine was pretty sure he was going to need to replace the drywall.

“K-aine-”

His name, barely over hoarse whisper, was the only warning before Miggy spilled down his throat. Kaine swallowed greedily, and didn’t pull back until Miggy was spent and his legs loosened behind him..

Kaine slowly pulled away, pausing to swirl in tongue along the head of his cock and licking at the remaining cum. He pulled his fingers out, moving both hands to help support Miggy as he regained himself.

He looked up, licking his lips again mostly for show. Miguel pulled his hands away from the wall, letting Kaine support him. With his claws retracted, his hands found Kaine’s head, carding through his short hair.

Kaine lowered him down to the mattress, the pulled Miggy’s hands away from his hair. Too intimate.

Miggy sighed softly as Kaine laid down next to him and pulled the blanket over their naked bodies.

“You really must have wanted the blanket.” Kaine stared at the ceiling, waiting for the penny to drop. Waiting for Miggy to make up an excuse to leave.

Miggy hummed. “Oh, I really wanted _something_.”

He felt the mattress shift as Miggy rolled to his side. The weight of Miggy’s stare was heavy, but he didn’t turn. There was a particularly interesting speck on his ceiling.

Would this have happened back in New York if he hadn’t blacked out? Shit, Miggy must have thought he rejected him after that kiss- fuck. The whole time. And he still came for him, still tried.

What the fuck did that mean?

“Bithead.” Miguel nuzzled against his neck.

Kaine cleared his throat. “Go to sleep.”

A warm leg draped over his torso. “Wanna go again?”

“Tempting,” Kaine admitted. He finally turned to look at Miggy and got a nose full of hair instead. If he had the energy he wouldn’t just be laying there while a super hot and willing man was naked next to him.

Miggy shifted closer, “You can hold me, you know.”

Kaine blinked. What the fuck did he get himself into? He complied with Miggy’s non-request, turning slightly and throwing an arm around his waist.

Miggy hummed again. “Better.”

Kaine growled, his eyes beginning to droop. “Miggy, shut up and go to sleep.”

“Miggy, hm? Does that mean we’re friends now?” His hand spread across the center of Kaine’s chest.

Friends? Okay, yes. Fine. He would admit it. But… “With benefits.”

Miggy tensed for a fraction of a second before relaxing again. “Yea, sure. I’ll take it.”

Kaine didn’t comment on his friend’s wistful tone. He gripped Miggy’s hip, thumbing over the mark he made earlier. “I won’t black out and forget _this_.”

Miggy chucked and pressed a light kiss to Kaine’s cheek.

Tomorrow he would let Miggy help around the city- would demand it. Then they could have a repeat. Maybe a  few repeats.

It wasn’t until he was on the brink of sleep, about to slip into a well needed slumber, that he registered the kiss as anything other than _nice_.

Maybe he could stand intimacy from Miggy.

Just Miggy.  
Always Miggy. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Originally Kaine was going to find that dude’s cat and keep it for the night until he could get it to the dude– but it was going to be waaaay too long with that @_@ Maybe I’ll write a short where they save a stray. 
> 
> I’m debating if I should post this with the other marvel prompts on ao3 or separate since it is so fing long
> 
> I’m going to go cleanse my pallet and write a G rated gen team building thing.


	42. G / Team bonding post Rhino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NinjaSheik:  
> May I request a fic in the aftermath of "Lizards" where the New Warriors and the Web-Warriors get into a fight about being accused of being the mole in S.H.I.E.L.D, and Peter trying to stop the fight, but is actually caught in the middle of the fight, too? I like the idea of the two groups fighting over Peter and being jealous that the other group seems to be "hogging" him to themselves. XD

Peter walked into the SHIELD cafeteria on the triskelion after a long morning of training alone. His stomach growled audibly as the smell of food hit him. Sundays were “off days”, and they were all free to do as they pleased- as long as no evildoers needed a beat down. Usually, that involved loud banter from the various members of the academy while they chowed down their meals.

At first, Peter thought the quiet meant most of the others were already done, that he was late and missed out on some team bonding time. But he quickly realized the cafeteria was full- and the quiet atmosphere was incredibly tense.

After he got his tray, he looked around the room. They were all separated into groups at different tables, when normally they all would be one mass of heroes.

And every set of eyes was on him.

He didn’t need his spidey sense to know he was in mega ultra danger. The first person he locked eyes with was Amadeus, who was settled in with Kaine, Flash, and Miles. The next table over (several tables over actually) was Doreen, Tandy, Tyrone, and Triton … weird, usually Ka-Zar and Zabu were with them too.

Tucked away, in a far corner was his original team. After their initial glance his way, they had turned back to their food.

Okay.

Peter glanced around again before catching Miles waving him to sit next to him. Well, then, decision made.

“What's with everyone?” Peter collapsed into to chair between Miles and Kaine.

Amadeus scoffed, “Isn't it obvious?”

Nope, not obvious. “Is it supposed to be?”

Kaine gruffed like he was going to say something, but settled on just a grumble.

“They’re all mad you for blaming them.” Miles took pity on him. “White Tiger was talking to Power Man and gesturing at us, then them,” he motioned to the table where the rest were sitting. “Iron Spider heard them say something about loyalties, or something?”

Uh-oh. “This is about the whole ‘find the traitor’ thing?”

He got a table full of ‘duh’ looks.

“Okay. Okay. I’ll just go talk to them.”

“Kinda hard when they’ve already left.”

Peter turned, finding the other tables empty. He shrugged, they would just get over it.

 

* * *

 

 

Okay, Peter thought to himself, they didn’t get over it.

“HEY!”

His shout went unheard over the brawl.

The heroes were brawling. Not training. Brawling. Yelling. *Pulling hair. Really?

He slammed the emergency stop on the training simulator. The three teams- his teams- turned to him, all talking (yelling) at once.

“Can’t you trust us?” “You like them more!” “It's not fair.”

Peter ran a hand over his face. “Training is over. Hit the showers. Cool off.”

Man, he wished Fury and Nova were back. Fury would have some wise no-nonsense mini speech and have them all getting along.

And Sam…

Sam would have done something loud and obnoxious from the start. With him around things like this didn’t fester- they were thrown in the open. Wow, he never thought he'd miss Sam’s loud mouth.

Luke lingered behind, arms crossed, but his body language wasn’t hostile.

“Spidey, no hard feelings, but you've gotta talk to them. Everyone is on edge after Rhino...”

With sigh, Peter nodded. “Yea. Yea. I know, I just don't know what to say.”

Luke nodded and left as well, leaving Peter alone with his thoughts.

 

* * *

 

Okay, he could do this. Peter took a steady breath and pushed the classroom door open. He'd arranged it with the teacher ahead of time, and hoped it was worth the extra duties he had to take in exchange.

He strolled down the rows of chairs and desks, noting how each team still sat away from the others. When he reached the front of the classroom he turned, frowning at the class. Most of them knew how to read him even with the mask on, and the others seemed to get the hint.

“This stops.” He pointed at each group. “We did what we had to do to find the mole. And it turned out we were right. With a little more cooperation, we may have prevented some of the damage and figured it out sooner.”

Few of them looked his way, finding the walls extra interesting today.

“I'm sorry. It was my failure as your leader which caused this. I've been a lousy leader and an even lousier friend.”

Peter sighed, his shoulders sagging.

“I am sorry you are angry. At me, and at each other. But I am not sorry for questioning you. We had no way of knowing if someone had been replaced, or brainwashed, or- look,” he held his hands up, “if you need to be angry, be angry at me, not each other.”

He motioned to the web warriors. “They followed my orders. I knew the mole wasn't one of them, so they were my team for the mission. It wasn't personal, it was the job.”

Ava snorted. “Then why did you sit with them at lunch yesterday?”

Wait.

Hmmm.

A wide grin pulled at his lips. “Oh, White Tiger… are you jealous?”

She crossed her arms, “No. But you never hang out with us, or go on missions with us.”

“Yea!” Doreen stood up, glancing across the room to Ava. “You never team up with us anymore.”

Next to her, Triton nodded and Zabu growled in agreement. Ka-Zar patted Zabu’s head, glaring at the floor.

Peter’s grin disappeared. Okay, so it wouldn’t be easy after all. Think...think…

“I'm not playing favorites.” Okay, he was a little. A lot. “I go on the missions I'll be the most effective on. I'm not avoiding anyone. And you shouldn't be turning the training room into an excuse to wail on each other.”

“That's what you did.”

“He did what he had to.”

Thank yooooouuu, Miles.

“Enough.” Peter held up his hand before they could start yelling again. Time to pull out his hail mary. “How about a group outing? To the zoo? Let's go have some fun and put this behind us.”

Everyone muttered among their groups, then began to nod.

“Great!” Peter clapped his hands together. “Buddy system, pick a partner from another team! I'll meet you all downstairs.”

He flipped out the open window before they could complain. Heh. He should get a gold star for his leadership abilities today.

Somehow, he doubted they would get far at the zoo. A group of heroes having fun? Ha! If trouble didn't find them, they we're sure to create it themselves. And maybe fighting against a common enemy again would help start the healing process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Woo team bonding... kinda. The one thing that has bothered me most this season is how rushed it feels. I miss the team bonding-- and it feels like many characters are being looked over and just used as plot fodder :( Hopefully they get more screen time, such a waste.
> 
> I’ll write the second prompt you sent soon :)


	43. pg / spideyshield/ trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> [Pair: Steve & Peter( can be inside or outside the marvel USM fandom) or Bucky and Peter. Prompt: Peter and the other are stuck in a room by a villain. They can't get out. One will only be set free if the other is dead.] So this is my ask, I know this is a rare pairing but I hope you can write this and obviously they both end up making it out alive. You can have them be either already be in an established relationship or end somewhat romantically. Thank you for reading this prompt (:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda wanted to write a little (one sided) stucky and went a bit off script. Yay spideyshield! This is the first time I’ve written this ship, it turned out a little on the campy side lol.
> 
> Not set in any particular universe. Peter is ~20/21, Cap and Bucky are mid-late 30’s. Heads up in case age difference is a squick for you.
> 
> ~3.5k. Rated PG

Well, Peter thought, here we go again. The last thing he remembered upon opening his eyes was a bright light followed by a sharp pain on the back of his neck. He blinked up at dim lights shining in through metal bars.

Well, that sucked. Captured and captive and no one knew he was missing.

Because, who would miss Spider-Man out on the streets? If anything, people would be happy. And his fellow avengers? Well, if they noticed they wouldn’t think too much of it.

Between college, and visiting Aunt May in the hospital… he had let his duties to the team slip. Which was exactly what they said would happen… why they didn’t want someone as young as him to join the team.

The back of his head ached, but his arms wouldn’t move. He turned his head to look behind him, to see what was binding his arms, but the movement sent a sharp pain coursing through him. The injury wasn’t severe, the pain must be lingering from being knocked out. He sure hoped he didn’t have a concussion.

“Easy there, soldier.”

Peter’s eyes snapped up, away from the bars. Captain America. Steve Rodgers. The only reason the Avengers let him on the team- the one who stood up for him when no one else would.

He tried to respond, but found his mouth was gagged. The material was rough, and it tasted awful. He pushed at the gag with his tongue, but it wouldn’t budge. Another glance to Cap revealed a similar cloth hanging loose around his neck.

Well, at least one of them could talk.

Peter tried to sit up to his knees; the fog was starting to clear from his mind and they needed to work on an escape. He couldn’t choke on this mission, couldn’t be any less than his best- not with his idol counting on him.

The binds on his wrists, cold and heavy, prevented him from moving closer to Cap. He pulled, but was met with resistance each time.

“Easy. Its attached to the wall.” He moved to the side, giving Peter a glimpse of the metal chain leading from the wall to his wrists.

Cap still had some room to move maybe…

“Here. Lean forward as far as you can.” Cap moved to the edge of his range while Peter complied. “It will be easier if we can both talk.”

Peter nodded, leaning forward. Wait- how was Cap going to- OH.

Cap’s hot breath ghosted over his face. Peter stared unblinking as Captain America used his mouth to pull at the cloth over his lips.

You know that celebrity crush, the one you always go back to? Your first real ‘omg I love this person’ celebrity crush? Captain America was Peter’s. And even almost a decade later, Peter still got weak in the knees for his hero. It only grew as he got to know the man behind the shield.

Peter swallowed as Cap worked at the cloth. He could barely reach it, making his movements jagged. He slowed, trying to get a better grip with his teeth.

It took Peter back to when he was 15 and would fall asleep staring at the vintage style Captain America poster on his wall. Or when he turned 18 and and his boyfriend at the time dressed up as a birthday present….

Cap’s top lip slid over his, never breaking eye contact. Peter hoped he wasn’t betraying himself, that would be embarrassing.

Finally- Finally!- the cloth fell over his chin and he was free of the binding. He darted his tongue over his dry lips, not missing the way Cap’s eyes followed the movement.

Cap looked at the blank walls of the cell. “Why are you looking at me like that? I- I know you said you weren’t looking for more. But if there’s a chance…and now is not the best time, but-”

The sound of metal scraping on metal cut off whatever Cap was about to say. While they waited for another noise, anything to indicate who they were up against, Peter racked his brain. What was Cap referring to? More what? Responsibility? He didn’t remember talking about it. How had he been looking at Cap? Oh shit.

The metallic scraping came again, then a screen on the far end of the room lit up. The screen was outside of the cell they were in, but Peter still noted where the external wires were just in case they got a chance to use them.

A face phased into view, manic grin spread across his familiar face. “Welcome. Welcome.” He cackled.

“Arcade?” Captain America raised an eyebrow. “Did we really get captured by Arcade? Again?”

“Oh, but this was a team effort!” He frowned at something off camera. “Not quite my style, but we each got to design a room. A shame you have to do the simple one.”

Peter did not like the sound of that. Arcade was bad by himself, his partner was a wild card. And who else was stuck in the ‘game’?

“Simple. Simple. Only one of you gets to move on. It’s your choice who lives - but be good sporting soldiers and fight it out. Simple doesn’t need to mean boring~” He cackled again before cutting the feed.

Okay, that was some messed up Saw shit. Peter looked back to Cap, who was still leaning close. He licked his dry lips again, wishing he had the courage to close the small distance and just get the kiss he’d fantasized about since before he was bitten by the spider.

He shook his head. Now was not the time. How were they supposed to fight (escape) if they were shackled to the walls?

The metal braces around their wrists released, answering his question. They fell to the ground with a clang.

“Buck…” Cap’s lips drifted closer.

Peter leaned back, panicked. No way no way. He was dreaming, or his mind was still foggy from being knocked out. No way Captain freaking America had been about to kiss him.

“Cap?” His voice sounded strange to his ears, deeper, raspier.

Cap’s face fell- not that he had been smiling rainbows. “Can’t even call me Steve now?”

What? Peter never, ever, not in a million jillion years, would think about calling Captain America by his given name. There had to be more going on. His head still hurt- maybe Cap had been whacked too?

Captain America stood, rubbing at his wrists. “Suppose we should find a way out then.” He grabbed the bars, then immediately let go. “Electrified.”

Peter winced sympathetically. “Roof?” His voice still bothered him. He sure hoped he wasn’t getting sick. While Cap stared at the roof of the cell, Peter used his newly available arm movement to rub the sore spot at the back of his head. There was no bump, and he didn’t feel any blood. Good news for once.

He pulled his hands around, rubbing at his sore wrist. Odd, his hand felt– holy shit! Peter scuttled back, holding his arm out in front of him.

His metal arm.

Oh-shit. Peter pulled the arm back towards him, catching his reflection on the metal.

Well.

Okay then.

Certainly explained a lot.

Reflected back at him was another face. An older, scruffier face.

Peter sighed. After the third time of body swapping, he was almost numb to the whole thing. So, that narrowed down the list of Arcade’s possible ‘partner’. 

“Bucky, you okay?” Cap looked over his shoulder to Peter.

“Um.” Peter snapped his mouth shut. Okay, maybe he wasn’t as numb to the whole body-swap gig as he’d like to think.

Cap walked back to him, kneeling in front of Peter. “We can wait it out. Eventually he’ll try to force us to fight…” He looked away. “Look, I just- I want more.”

“Cap…” Peter had never seen his idol look so… human. Insecure. And he knew it was not over their current situation. He hadn’t known Cap and Bucky were even dating. Who broke up with Captain-freaking-America?

“Right. Forgot we’re not using first names anymore.” He shook his head. “I guess you’ll find someone better, huh?”

Forgetting he wasn’t exactly himself, Peter reached out, pulling Cap to him and wrapping his arms around his broad shoulders. “There is no one better than you. You hear me? Don’t let some asshole make you feel like anything less.”

“Bucky?” Cap’s voice was strained.

“Oh, shit.” Peter pushed Cap away. “No. Body swap. Probably Arcade’s partner. Hopefully they’re still here when we break out. I really don’t want to go on a search after this.”

Cap blinked, then schooled his features. “Okay. Good to know. Let’s work on a way out of here.”

Peter nodded, not meeting Cap’s eyes. “I’ll take, uh, over here.”

They worked in silence for a few minutes, examining, punching, pulling, but nothing gave. Only one side of their cell had bars, the others were solid concrete. It was hopeless. Nothing gave, even with their full force.

Cap paused, turning to Peter. “So, uh, who…?”

Peter looked across the cell to Cap. “Uh. Spidey.”

Cap’s eyebrows rose, but he didn’t say anything for a bit. Eventually their examination of the room came to an end. Peter let himself fall down the wall, folding his knees under him. Cap sat down beside him, his legs stretched in front of him.

“Do we fake a fight then jump Arcade when he checks?”

Cap shook his head. “No, there’s something else going on here.” He rolled his shoulder. “Sorry. About, uh, earlier.”

Earlier? Oh, the almost… kiss. Peter’s cheeks heated as he stammered out, “Don’t uh, worry ‘bout it.”

Cap looked up at the ceiling. “Did you mean what you said?”

Peter closed his eyes. How did he answer that?

“Sorry, kid. That was out of line.”

“It’s fine, Cap. And I’m not a kid.”

“Steve.” Captain America knocked his shoulder against Peter. “I guess you’re not a kid anymore, huh”

“I was 18 when-” Peter sighed. “When I joined.”

Cap raised an eyebrow. “Age has nothing to do with it. Stark is still a kid.”

Peter chuckled. This is what he’d wanted since joining. To be treated as an equal. To be in.

“So. Uh.” Peter cursed himself for not being able to let silence go on. “You and Bucky?”

Captain America looked away. “Yes. And, also, no.” He stared out the cell, at the blank tv.

“Sorry.” It was a lame response, and Peter cringed as the words left his lips. But, silence was unsettling.

Wait. It wasn’t quiet. What was that faint tapping?

“Don’t be sorry. Bucky and I have been friends forever. I knew what I was signing up for. I guess I hoped he would change.” Cap paused, looking at Peter. “It is weird seeing you look at me like that. I can almost forget you’re not really Bucky.”

Peter strained his ears, the tapping stopped. “Sorry, I’ll stop. What am I doing?”

Cap chuckled. “Looking at me like I matter. Ki-Spidey, you’re young. Promise me you’ll never settle for someone who doesn’t love you.”

Peter sighed. “Too late. But hey, you can still be friends with Bucky. You’re great friends.”

“Yea. It was the ‘with benefits’ part that screwed me.” Cap ran a hand over his face. “Sorry, you don’t need to hear this.”

“I don’t mind.” Peter scooted around so he was facing Cap. “I never got closure. My jackass ex flew out to space after we broke up.” He shrugged, “Pretend I’m actually Bucky.”

“Spider-Man, I appreciate it, but there’s no closure to be had. It was purely physical, at least for him. And when I wanted more he turned me down.” He chuckled, wiping a hand over his face. “We were in the middle of the argument when we were attacked.”

Peter leaned sideways against the wall. “Don’t let him make you feel like you’re not worthy. You’re a catch, Captain.”

Cap stood up, stretching. “Well, my dating skills are a little rusty.”

“Who could say no to you? Err, bad choice of words.”

Cap patted his shoulder. “Thanks for trying. I’m just an old soldier, dating shouldn’t even be on my mind.”

“Okay, first, you’re not old. Stark has - never mind, bad example. You’re not too old to find someone. You deserve to be happy.”

Cap tore his eyes away, his cheeks heated. “Right. Okay. Lets try and kick out that corner. It looks to be the weakest.

It wasn’t weak. Maybe only one of them really would get out. They laid down, napping in shifts. It wouldn’t do to be exhausted.

Cap had just pulled his arm under his head when he jumped up, “Did you hear that?”

Yea, he heard it. Peter pulled himself up from where he was leaning against the wall. Man, Bucky’s joints were shot. Was this what he was going to feel like in another decade?

There was a loud explosion on the far side of the room, the wall behind the tv exploded into the room. Peter watched his body swing into the room, precariously holding onto a strand of webbing. He sure hoped that was Bucky- he didn’t want to deal with multiple head switching.

Cap smiled at the newcomers. “Guess our cavalry has arrived.”

“Arcade ran off- but Spid-errrr-soldier got Mesmero webbed up.” Hawkeye motioned behind him to where Hulk was walking through the hole in the wall with the mind swapping villain over his shoulder.

Peter breathed a sigh of relief. He wouldn’t need to fight Cap to the death. Huh, he wondered who would really win that- bad thoughts. Together, they made quick work of the remaining traps and called in a wrecking crew to take care of the rest.

Convincing Mesmero to unswap their noodles was a chore- but it could have been worse. It could have been Loki. Just the thought of that sleazy villain having control of his body sent a shiver down Peter’s spine.

“Spidey, I’m never complaining about your cheerful banter again. This guy’s a real Debbie Downer.” Hawkeye winked at Peter.

After their minds were back in the right bodies, they made their way back to the tower. Clint regaled them with the story of their “game”, and who knew what Hulk went through.

The words to their stories washed over him, but Peter didn’t hear them. Because Cap hadn’t looked at him once since he was back in his own body.

One almost kiss was all he would have. And somehow, nothing would have been better.

 

Two weeks past.

Rather slowly if Peter said so. As soon as they returned from Arcade’s imprisonment, the Avengers set to hunting the escaped villain down. By the time they found him, Arcade was half the world away.

Of course, with his school schedule, Peter couldn’t go with the away team to hunt the psycho down. It was the staying home, not being part of the action, that had him so down.

It totally had nothing to do with Cap and Bucky being the away team. Together. Alone.

He wasn’t jealous. Not at all. There was no reason for him to be. Cap had only looked at him like that, had only held him like that, because he thought he was Bucky.

Peter tossed his notebook, sending it sliding down the table.

Tony walked over and leafed through his notes. “What’s wrong kid?”

The doors behind Peter slid open. “Not a kid.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “Hey, Bucky.”

Peter turned towards the doors in time to see Cap come through the doors. Tony walked over to greet them.

Bucky stared Tony down until the genius looked to Cap. “Welcome back boys.”

Peter nodded at them, then held his hand towards Tony, silently asking for his notebook back. Bucky sticking up for him was new, but stranger things happened.

Wait. Did he he brain whammied again?

“Soooo,” Tony clapped his hands, “Report?”

Peter snorted. He turned around in his chair, “Since when do you care about reports?”

Cap eyed Tony with a smirk, “You want his toys.”

Tony bounced, “Yes. Pleaseeeee.”

Cap laughed and clapped him on the back. “Come on.” He pulled Tony out of the room.

Peter noted how he didn’t glance his way. Not once. Even less than would have before. Bucky looked over to him once more before leaving as well.

Nothing he could do about it. Peter sighed and dropped his pen again. His school work could wait, he was already a few classes ahead anyway.

The doors swished open again. “Hey.”

Peter turned. “Uh, hey Cap?”

Cap looked away. “Steve. Please.” He finally met Peter’s eyes.

Peter blinked, Ca-Steve’s gaze was intense. Yet, insecure. He flashed back to their brief time in Arcade’s prison.

Steve looked behind him, down the hall, before crossing over to sit next to Peter at the table. “Peter, I -uh…” He grabbed Peter’s pen and twirled it. “I’ve been thinking about what you said. Back in the whole fight to the death debacle.”

Okay. Steve Rodgers thought about him. About what he said. What he said while he looked like Bucky.

“I wouldn’t mind hearing it in your voice.” He looked up to Peter, his eyes twinkling with hope.

Peter’s mouth wouldn’t form any words. What the what now?

Steve’s smile faulted. “I’m sorry. I misread this, didn’t I?”

“Wait.” Peter turned in his chair. “Yoooouuuu want me to tell you there is no one better than you? That you shouldn’t let some asshole make you feel like anything less?”

Peter paused. “You’re a catch, and you deserve to be happy.

“Yes,” Steve breathed. “Do you really mean that?”

Peter stared at his notebook. “Well, yea. You’re Captain America.”

Steve’s face fell again. “Right.” He sat the pen back on the table. “The hero.”

Of course, what else- oh. “And you. The person in the mask makes the hero. What do you want me to say? Because I’m lost and-” He ran a hand through his hair. “-and I don’t know what the hell is going on.”

Steve reached out, covering Peter’s hand with his. “Would it be too forward to ask you to dinner?”

Dinner. With Captain America. Steve Rodgers. “L-like a date?”

“Only if you want!”

“Yyes. Of course.” Peter smiled. A date with Steve Rodgers. “But what about Bucky?”

Steve frowned, “I’m sure you’ve dated other people. Any of them I should watch out for?”

Peter laughed, “M.J. will give you a stern lecture when she finds out.” Not to mention Sam was going to flip his space lid when he finds out Peter was dating the guy he dressed up as. Oooo boy. Steve could never know about that. Not for like twenty years- and holy shit they hadn’t even been on their first date yet, he needed to slow down.

Steve squeezed his hand. “I’ll welcome the lecture.” He leaned in, “Is this okay?”

Peter nodded, leaning in. He led Steve close the remaining centimeters, each millisecond spanning hours. Until finally their lips met, briefly as it may have been, and so much better, so much sweeter, than anything Peter ever imagined.

“Wow.” Steve dropped his forehead to Peter’s. “This… Peter, I’m not- this isn’t something I -”

“We’ll figure it out. Slowly.” Peter was impressed with himself, he still had some brain function after that kiss. “You, uh, you don’t care that I’m younger than you?” By a lot, he added to himself.

“If you don’t care that I’m older. And from another time.”

Peter shook his head. It wasn’t like it was a new concept. Sure, they would have some stares, but he was willing to give this a shot. Him, Peter Parker, on a date with Steve Rodgers. Not Spider-Man and Captain America, but the men behind the masks.

“Tomorrow? Meet me here at 6?”

Peter nodded, not bothering to hide his elated smile. “It’s a date.”

Steve leaned in again, and just the quick peck of his lips made Peter’s knees weak. “It’s a date.”


	44. pg/ vulture and peter / home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> here's a tough prompt for you...one of usm vulture! of course, peter must be in there too! you can write it any way you but i can suggest some outlines. 1. take places in vulture's first debut, he & pete shares a moment as they watch the sunrise. 2. an introspective inside vulture's head from "beached" (pete was really sweet to him) 3. a AUish fic where vulture breaks free from the suit & goes to the academy (with rhino), & peter taking care them (especially adrian) & pacify the wary kids!

Peter watched the sun as rose over the city. Who knew what would happen in the new day, what foe may rear it's head, what force may try to level the city. But he had time. There would always be time to help those in need. And Vulture - Adrian- was in need of so much. And Peter wasn't sure if he alone could provide it.

"What do I do now?" The teenager next to him was folded into himself.

"Come with me." Peter kept his voice low and soothing. "Let us show you another way. That there is more to life than what you have experienced so far."

"My memories. My family…"

"We can help you." Peter nudged him with his shoulder. "Will you let me help you?"

"I won't join SHIELD."

Adrian turned, fixing Peter with his near-dead eyes. It was so unfair, to have his whole life stripped away. Physically and mentally. Yet, despite the torture, Adrian still had good inside him.

"Then let me help as a friend. Forget SHIELD."

"Spider-Man, you would extend me friendship? After all I've done. All I will do…."

"I am a friend to anyone who is willing. Not many people take me up on it, but the offer is always there, Adrian."

"A friend. I don't even know what that means."

Peter wrapped his arms around the lost teen, pulling him close. "It means I won't give up on you."

For a brief moment, Adrian returned the embrace. Then he was gone. Soaring through the skies in search of answers he didn't need. And probably would never find.

But Peter would wait. He wouldn't give up.

* * *

 

Adrian fought the screeching, raking, pounding, in his head. Whatever mind control he was under was fading. He was lucid enough now. Not fully, but enough. Even if it was only temporary, it was enough.

It had to be enough. Ock couldn't have another win.

It had not taken long to find Spider-Man. But there were two of them. He wasn't looking for a fight, didn't want to cause them harm. But the programming in his suit acted. Maybe it was self defense, he wasn't able to make it out i his haze.

He couldn't talk. His mind screamed for his body to cooperate, to give him just a few seconds of control. Without being able to communicate, the other Spider insisted he was a threat. It wasn't a bad instinct. Adrian knew he could lose his control any second.

But Spider-Man kept his word. He believed in him. Even through everything. Spider-Man didn't give up on him. He insisted Adrian was good. Spider-Man stuck up for him, defended him even without proof.

Maybe he had a chance.

Maybe he could still be a good guy.

It took all of his concentration to fly in the direction of the island. Every second he spent dodging Iron Spider was a second he lost. This was the longest he had control and he hoped he could hold on long enough.

But Spider-Man believed.

So he fought. He focused.

Because Ock couldn't have another win.

* * *

 

After months (years? He lost count), Adrian almost gave up. But here he was. Blue sky above him. And he could see it clearly, with his own eyes.

"How's it feel to be free" Spider-Man's cautiously cheerful voice rang out to him. "Bet the air feels good in your skin."

Yes, the air. The cool breeze. The smell of the sea, of grass, of the nearby flowers… it was too much. He sunk to his knees, relishing the feel of the rough concrete poking through his pants.

"Adrian?" Spider-man knelt in front of him, not bothering to conceal the worry in his voice.

How long had it been since someone was worried about him? Since someone cared?

It was a lifetime ago. On a rooftop while they watched the sunrise.

"Hey." Fingers dug into his shoulder, but it wasn't an attack. No. It was warmth. And peace. And worry.

Spider-Man had always cared. He never stopped, not since the first day they met.

Adrian lifted his head. "You didn't give up." His voice sounded foreign to his own ears. How long had it been since he spoke?

"Friends don't give up."

This time, it was Adrian who initiated the hug, burying his face in Spider-Man's costume. He was free. Spider-Man held him close, rubbing circles along his back.

"W-what happens now? Do you take me to SHIELD? Do they lock me up?"

"I won't let them lock you up." Spider-Man continued rubbing soothing patterns along his back. "They will want to run tests. Make sure the control over you is severed for good. But it seemed linked to the suit."

Spider-Man pulled away, gripping him by the shoulders. "I'll be at your side. Though the whole thing. As long as you want me by your side, I'll stay."

"What then?"

Spider-man looked away, to where the other heroes waited out of earshot. "I don't know. It's up to you. But my invitation is still open. There is still a spot on the team for you."

"Everyone on the team… are they all… friends?"

Spider-man hummed. "The team is more than that. We're family."

Family. "I'd like to try."

Spider-Man tilted his head then pulled Adrian back to him. "It is good to have you back."

It was good to be back. To be himself. Family. Even if it wasn't his original family, it was still worth trying, worth fighting for.

If Spider-Man fought this hard for him when they were friends… it made him wonder what he did for his family.

"Okay, Adrian. Let's go home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	45. pg-13 / Peter x Miguel / Lo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NinjaSheik Via AO3 requested: A Peter x Miguel fic. You can make it take place in the comics-universe or the show. You can do whatever premise you want with the fic, but I'd to see one when Miggy is comforting when he's sad or when he's trying to protect Peter? I love how Miggy respects Peter so much, and seeks to protect him. :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeep- this got a little dark. I left it open ended as to why Peter feels like this- and universe is open too.
> 
> Going to rate PG-13 because of possible allusions to dark thoughts/self harm-nothing is depicted or stated. Almost 1.5k.

**  
**The sensation wasn’t new. No, Peter became familiar with the rejection (the numbness, the failure) a long time ago. How long should he have to deal with it? Shouldn't he be past it? Long gone were the days of teenage Spider-Man just starting to learn the ropes.

Back then, he knew he would improve. Knew he had a future as a great hero. Knew it was worth the scrapes, worth the work. Worth getting verbally accosted.

But now?

He didn't know anything.

He should be above it. He shouldn't be making the same mistakes. Spider-Man was global.

A hero.

Peter threw his pen in the air, catching it effortlessly as it flipped back down. His office was never comforting, even with the lights dimmed to hide the _corporateness_ of it. But he couldn’t go downstairs. Not until his face no longer betrayed the tears he let fall. And he couldn't go upstairs, to the roof. Spider-Man couldn't go out. How could he show his mask out there now?

His intercom beeped, pulling him away from his spiraling thoughts. “Sir, you have a visitor.”

Peter groaned internally and hoped his voice wouldn’t betray him. “I'm not taking visitors today. Send them away.”

“Sir he- never mind, he left.”

A few moments later, there was a tap at the window behind him. _No, he didn’t leave_. Peter didn’t need to turn around to know who was shimmying through his window. 

Miguel was the only person who would seek him out now. The only one who knew both sides of him, and didn't hate either of them. Funny, that. No one from his own time gave a damn, but this genius from the future cared more than was polite.

Then again, when had Miguel ever been polite? And his insistent caring really made Peter begin to question his ‘genius’ status.

The man didn't get the hint- Peter was bad news, cursed. Everyone around him got sucked into his bad luck. It wasn’t like Miggy was immune, he'd been pulled into the wonderful world of ‘Parker Luck’ too many times to count.

“Well, if you're going to sulk, may as well drink.” Miguel commented on his empty desk, his tone dry. “If you don't drink, you're not sulking properly.”

He knew Miguel meant well, was trying to cheer him up… but couldn't he do anything right? Fuck. Peter couldn't even sulk correctly. He was such a waste. Such a failure. Such a-

“Whoa, whoa.” Miguel made himself at home on Peter’s desk, swinging his legs around to stare right at Peter. He leaned down, looking Peter in the eyes. “Wherever you just went? Not where you should be.”

“Where should I be?” Peter didn’t like being in that dark place anymore than Miggy liked seeing him there. “Because I really don’t know.”

“Well,” Miggy poked him between the eyes, “you seem to be working through this on your own. I can't tell you where you should be, only you know that.”

Miggy removed his finger, giving Peter a small smile. “But, may I suggest you crash with me tonight? I won't pry, but I'll be there if you need me.”

“I can’t intrude…” Well, he could. But he shouldn't. No one deserved to be subjected to him even on a good day. How could he ask Miggy to-

“I'm going to have to insist.” Miggy folded his arms.

Peter looked away, why wouldn’t Miguel just… just leave him. Everyone else did eventually. It didn't help that Miguel could see him clearly even in his dark office. Could see everything.

“Pete, you're scaring me.” There was no hint of Miguel’s usual aloofness or sarcasm, just steely certainty and overwhelming concern.

Peter swallowed around the lump in his throat, not trusting himself to do much more. Stomach-dropping guilt washed over him; it wasn’t Miguel’s place to worry, and here he was, hovering over Peter like he was afraid he would shatter at any moment. And he just might.

“Come on.” Miggy jumped off the desk and pulled Peter up from his chair. “I have a bottle of scotch.”

“Stop.” Peter pushed him back. “I'll  be fine, you don't need to worry about me.”

“Want to.” Miguel grabbed his arm again, tugging him away from his desk. “Door or window, your choice.”

Peter blinked at him. “Why.”

He knew why. Miguel thought he was the best there was. But some things, important details, were easily lost to the annals of time. Miguel had no idea, not a single inkling, of what Spider-Man’s legacy truly was. Of how many times he messed up beyond belief.

“Shocking Bi-” Miggy cut himself off with a huff. “Why? Because we are friends, Peter. And I know what it's like to make hard choices -to let people down… and I know what it did to _me_.”

Miguel looked away, “And you're a better person than I ever will be. I can't begin to imagine what you're going through.”

Peter sighed. “Miggy, look… you don’t… fine. I'll head home if that will make you happy.” He was enough of a burden on those around him, he didn’t need to add to it.

“You're coming with me.” Miggy pulled him towards the open window, having made the decision for him. “You don't have to talk about it, but you're staying with me. At least for tonight.”

Peter gave in, too exhausted to argue further. Being awake for over 60 hours had that effect. He let Miggy lead him to his apartment, accepted a set of pajamas when they were handed to him, and before he knew it, Peter was laying on Miggy’s couch, staring at the ceiling. It all happened in a blur, as if 20 minutes had past each time he blinked. Maybe it had.

Who knew what he would have done if Miguel hadn't brought him here. It certainly wouldn’t have been productive to proving his name- most likely would have been something he would regret in the morning. Then again, he just may regret this. Staying with Miguel, adding another burden to his life… it… it wasn’t fair to him.

“Sorry. For this.” Would he ever get traction in his life?

Miguel tossed him a blanket. “Don't apologize, please. You're doing me a favor, actually.” Miguel sat on the edge of the couch. “If you weren't here, I'd be worried sick.”

Peter closed his eyes tight. How could Miggy care for him so much?

“Get some sleep. And take tomorrow off. Peter Parker and Spider-Man could use some personal time.”

Right. Time for himself while he should be saving people. Because that would make him feel better...

“Good night, Peter.”

“Night.” Peter let sleep take him. Despite his reservations about burdening Miguel, having a safe place to rest was the best thing to happen in the last week. In the last month. Heck, the last year. No one would find him here, no one would harass him. Well, no one besides Miguel.

As he drifted off, Peter swore he felt fingers in his hair, something he remembered Aunt May doing when he was a child.

In his dreams, his uncle Ben, Aunt May, MJ, and various others, faded in and out, obscured by shapes and waves. And they all were talking, saying the same thing:

“You're worth it. You are so much more than you give yourself credit for.”

-The faces faded in and out, blurring together into an amalgam of voices, their eyes flickering between brown and red-

“Anyone who can't see that is a shocking fool. I hope you can see that… hope you can see you the way I do.”

Peter relaxed as the soothing voices of his dream washed over him.

“Maybe one day you'll listen to me. But I'll always be here, I won't lose you too.”

.  
.  
.  
  


When he woke, the sun had yet to rise. The whispers of his dream echoed around his mind as he tried to grasp it. It wasn't until he blinked away the remains of sleep from his eyes that Peter realized he wasn't quite alone on the couch.

Miggy’s head rested on his folded arms. Inches away from Peter.

Peter wasn’t sure what it meant beyond proving Miguel’s worry- but simply knowing he was by his side through the whole night lifted a weight off his chest. Breathing was easier, and Peter couldn’t help but think maybe, just maybe, he would be okay. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> This was a great prompts :O I love writing Miggy x3


	46. g - spideynova - spider problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silverheartlugia2000 via AO3 requested: remember how I keep wanting to explore the more spiderish side of Petey? What if they got sent on a mission to some snowy mountain or the artic or something, and Pete starts slowing down after a while because no one knew he was cold blooded? *coughnovabeingahumanheater*

Ava turned, searching the snowy tundra behind her. “Spidey?”

They were nearly an hour into their recon mission, and were now trudging back to their makeshift base. It was just the two of them, and Ava swore under breath that If Peter was playing a prank on her she would spoil all of his favorite tv shows.

The wind whipped snow around, obscuring the terrain. When he didn't surface after a few moments, she backtracked. She should have realized he wasn't behind her sooner - it had been rather quiet.

Ava peered down the hill she just climbed, spotting Peter slowly moving forward. She sped down the small incline. “Everything okay?”

“Yes. Just. Can't. Move.”

“Frostbite? Are you cold?”

“Not. Cold. Body. Won't. Move.”

Ava reached for her com. “Nova. Spidey needs an air lift.”

“No. I. Can. Make. It.”

“You’re talking like the sloth from that zoo movie.” She gripped his arm, preventing him from continuing his slow climb. “Sam will fly you back, warm you up. And I'll follow on foot.”

Sam’s voice sounded over the comm. “Nova in route to your location.”

“Talking. In. Third. Person. Dork.” Peter slowly looked up. “He. Will. Get. Spotted.”

Ava shrugged. Nova was on another part of the mission for that specific reason. Flying around was easier to spot that walking… and Sam had a big mouth. Two birds.

“Heeeyyy, taking fire.” Sam’s voice called over the com.

“Stay. We. Will. Handle. It.”

“I'm good. Lost it for now. Some turret down field. What's wrong with Spidey?”

“He can't move, said his body is reacting slowly.”

“Spider. Must. Be. A. -”

“I'll be there in a few seconds.”

True to his word, Sam landed next to them just a few seconds after. He wasted no time pulling Peter to him. At the same time, Sam increased the aura from the Nova force, hoping it was enough to warm Peter.

“It is too dangerous to fly back.” Ava turned back in the direction of their base. “Let's get going. Nova, can you keep him warm while we walk it?”

Sam nodded absently, most of his focus on the still hero in his arms. He scanned Peter, finding his pulse weak, but steady. “It’s like he's sleeping?”

“We can sort it out once we are out of enemy territory.” Ava started walking, pulling her parka to block out the wind.

Sam fell in step behind her with Peter cradled in his arms. “Hey, babe, I'll keep you warm.”

“S.Am.” Peter’s voice was drawn and low.

“Shh. I'm here. Is the warmth helping?”

Peter nodded slowly. “Ye.S.” He rested his head on Sam. “ ‘M. Fi. Ne. Ar.ach.nid. Col.d. M.k.sss. Sl.ow.er.”

Sam kissed the top of Peter’s head. “I always said you were cold blooded.” He chuckled, relaxing now that he knew Peter was in no immediate danger of dieing. “Guess this proves it?”

“L.ove. you. Too.”

Ava turned around, arms crossed. “Would you two love birds shut up? You can be all snugly when we aren't trying to be stealthy.”

Sam stuck his tongue out when she turned back around. He kissed Peter’s head again before whispering, “Love you more.”

They trudged through the snow for almost an hour, on high alert for anyone searching for Sam. Flying out to them was a dangerous, yet necessary, risk. Sam pulled Peter closer, not wanting to think about what could have happened if he hadn't been able to make it.

Peter nuzzled against him. “I feel a lot better.”

Ava looked over to them. “Hey, base is over this ridge. We'll need to run some tests, okay Spidey?”

“Yea.” Peter nodded. “We need to know the extent of this… and what effect it has on the human part of me.”

“But first, you need to rest.” Sam adjusted Peter in his arms. “We can run tests when we get out of this frozen waste.”

Ava made a noise of agreement.

Sam sighed into the top of Peter’s mask. “If this is new, we need to check for any other changes. I swear, if you start eating crickets…”

Peter hummed, “If I do get a craving, I'm sure you can whip up a tasty recipe.”

“Anything for you.”


	47. PG/ SpideyFist/ Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Challenge! Write a fic with a female Peter in any Spider-Man relate universe you what (USM, movies,comics. Though it USM is rather tempting). Prompt: Fem!Peter has to dress up (I imagine she doesn't show a lot of skin in civil life & the hero suit is a full body costume) to attend a classy MASK party. Reason is up to you (mission, invite from Harry, or mixture of both, or something you want to do). As a result, she buy a dress (nothing TOO revealing), which more skin than she uses too. See Pt 2  
> PART 2 ! Before leaving to go to party, Fem!Peter surprises her friends on how attractive she looks (with the mask on). If USM universe is use, I imagine a scene (before they see her in a dress) where Nova kinda make a joke that Fem!Peter might look weird, only for Miles defend her & hint that Fem!Peter is attractive to those who don’t know her identity. Free feel to do anyway after that. Pairing options (depending on universe) with Danny, KAINE, Amadeus, FF Johnny Storm, MIGUEL O'hara, HARRY).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh- I had so many ideas for this! Such a great prompt! I went back and forth about a million times on doing a gender bender where Peter is whammied and trying to change back– but I reaaaaaly wanted to write in the gender reverse universe from USM and do a lil femslash :D And Petra needs some love.

Out of all the weird stuff she’d dealt with in her hero career, this ranked in the top ten. It may need to be bumped up to the top five depending on how the night went. She fiddled with the magic charm around her neck; it was nestled in with smaller gemstones to hide its true nature, and was, as Lucy called it, ‘a statement piece’. It seemed more like something Harriet would wear, but the pleasure was all hers.

Petra looked in the full length mirror, feeling exposed to the world. On a normal day she would be web slinging around wearing her tight costume, but the dress Avan so kindly purchased for her left even less to the imagination. With a sigh, she picked up the mask on the nearby dresser and secured it over her face. It was the same deep shade of blue as her dress, with flecks of red adorning it.

She sure hoped Dr. Strange was correct this time. It hadn’t even been a week yet, and she was almost ready to find Loki and beg for her help. Almost ready. She was giving Strange one last chance. Then, all bets were off.

“Petra?” The call was followed by a harsh tap at her door. “Are you ready?”

As ready as she could be. There was a tug at her ankle, a reminder that all the glitz and glam was only hiding true nature of the party.

“Petra!” Another tug.

“Argh! Chill, Samantha.” Petra stomped over to the door, pushing it open with almost enough force to break the hinges. Sammie easily dodged out of the way, shooting her a glare at the excessive force.

Objectively, Petra could admit Sam cleaned up well. Her velvety black dress was adorned with gold beads at her shoulders. In any case, at least she would have some eye candy for the evening. Plus, with the mask covering most of Samantha’s face, it would be easy enough to pretend she was magically chained to someone more pleasant. Well, until she opened her mouth.

“Pet, come oooon.” Sam huffed, shaking her foot with the invisible chain. And Petra almost felt sorry for her. Without her helmet, she was just a normal human- albeit a well trained one. No matter how many ways she tried, there was no way to wear a fancy dress over the Nova suit without being super duper obvious.

It hadn’t stopped Sammi from trying though. Petra smirked, she couldn’t wait to show Quill the photos she took. A small comfort amidst a terrible ordeal.

“Could you have found a more revealing dress?” The mask didn’t cover Sam’s smirk. “I think I won my bet with Millie, you look hella weird.”

Petra gritted her teeth, suddenly more self conscious than before. They walked down the stairs together, mindful of their magical leash– tripping in heels would not be fun.

“Like you’re any better. At least my dress has a back.”

They continued down the hallway, following the path they memorized during the mission briefing. Petra counted the doors until they found the sixth, then she pulled Sammi in.

Millie greeted them with a frown. “Seriously? I was about to come looking for you. What took so long?”

Petra growled, “Someone insisted I had the wrong rooms.”

“Hey- don’t blame me. You took too long getting dressed.”

“Stop. You found the dresses we stashed - and your costumes are hidden?”

They nodded. Sneaking in while being attached to each other had proved to be the more difficult task, but they found their way to the rooms where Avan and Lucy stashed their getups the morning prior.

“Dani is already in scouting the ballroom for our mark. Shouldn’t be that hard to spot our mischievous demon.” Millie gave Petra a once over before sticking her tongue out at Sam. “Told you she could pull it off. Better than you too!”

“Girls!” Petra was sooooo glad for the mask covering her red cheeks. “We have a curse to break.”

Millie only chucked, finding their situation beyond hilarious. “Have fun. I’ll circle around another entrance.”

They let Millie leave the room first, counting down from 60. Then, they made their way out of the room, continuing down the hall towards the main ballroom.

Sammie nudged her as they neared the large oak doors. “You know, Mil would find you attractive even if you wore a lime green onesie.”

Oh, Petra knew. It had been easy to write off as a hero’s crush thing the first time they met- but now, with Millie in her universe they were spending more and more time together. And it was painfully obvious it was just a plain ol’ teenage crush.

“Well, she’s a little young for me there Sparky.” Not that she wasn’t flattered.

Sammie just snorted and led her into the ballroom. The party was in full swing, masked guests flowed around the room to the sultry rhythm of the music. Even those who weren’t dancing still swayed to its beat.

“Where do we start?”

Petra shrugged, following Sam around the edges of the party. The masks were unnerving, hiding the faces and intentions of everyone they passed. “We should find Dani, see if she has any leads.”

Sammi snorted, a barely audible sound over the conversations and music. “You just want to check her out.”

Petra sputtered. “We’re on a case, stop joking around.”

“Riiiiiight. Joking.” Her smirk only grew.

Petra ignored the taunting, focusing on finding Dani. Solely for the purpose of the mission, totally only for the mission.

When there was a parting in the crowd, she saw Dani. Even with the golden mask covering her face, there was no denying that it was her.

Petra hadn’t realized she’d stopped walking until Sam wiped at her chin. “Drooling on the job, Pet?”

How long had she been staring? She ground her back teeth, pulling Sam through the crowd in Dani’s direction. Hopefully, Sam would keep her giant mouth shut- ha, there was a thought!

Dani stood exactly where she had been, her green dress flowing elegantly around her. Sammi elbowed Petra, looking up with a smirk.

Petra ignored the taunt. “Any luck? That jerk has got to be here somewhere.”

Dani moved closer, leaning close to whisper in Petra’s ear. It took more effort than usual for her to focus on the sweet words. “Keep your voice low, the one we seek is close.”

She then leaned over to Sammie, leaning just as close. If anyone didn’t deserve such proximity to Dani, it was Samantha Alexander. But, for the mission, Petra turned away before she said something. She wasn’t jealous! Just- Sammi was so -so-

“Hey.” A kick to her shin. “Millie just came in the west entrance.”

Dani frowned at the violence, “As much as the situation is weighing on your patience, I hope you two will find balance so we may find a solution.”

“We should dance.” Petra bit her lip, not looking forward to following her own suggestion. “Moving around will give us a better view of the guests.”

Millie made her way over as she suggested it, joining their small group. “Avan and Lucy are watching the exits. They have eyes on the main doors, and Flash is on the next building watching for anyone sneaking out.”

“Good. Hopefully it won’t come to a chase.” Petra held her hand out to Sammie, “Let’s go.”

There was a visible cringe on Sam’s face as she eyed her extended hand.

Instead of Sam reaching out, Dani took Petra’s hand. “Perhaps we will have more luck without bickering on the dance floor?”

Though Sam look relieved, she still frowned. “Kinda hard since I’m attached to her.”

“Then I’ll dance too.” Millie shrugged. “If the four of us stick close, the chain shouldn’t pull.”

Dani pulled Petra by the hand, leading her further into the sway of bodies. Millie and Sammie followed close behind, and while Sam seemed more than happy to not be dancing with Petra, she wasn’t nearly as happy as Petra. There was a softness to Dani which Petra would never have guessed; she expected the hard muscle, but the gentle pull of her hand against her own as she led them to the music was so soft, so delicate and sure. As her hands slid down soft curves to hold Dani’s hip, Petra couldn’t help but stare.

Her green dress covered her whole body with its long sleeves and high neck. By far, Dani was the most covered person in attendance. Her natural grace was almost ethereal, amplified by the flow of the fabric and elegant mask. She outshone everyone.

“You are supposed to be searching for our mischievous friend.” Her breath was hot as it ghosted over Petra’s ear. “Floating away with me will not solve your attachment to Nova.”

Right- eyes off the curves in front of her and to the other guests. “Why couldn’t I have been stuck to you? It would have been much more pleasant.”

Dani looked back to Petra. “I thought you would get along fine… or have I misread your past interactions?”

“We are fine as long as we can get very far from each other very quickly.”

“Ah.” She turned her attention back to watching. “And you do not believe you would tire of being near me in such a way?”

Petra snapped her head around, catching the small smile tugging at Dani’s lips. “No… I don’t think I would.”

“Shall we endeavor to find out?”

“I- I-” Was the room spinning? It felt like it was spinning.

“It will need to wait until your magic chain is broken. Three would be a bit too crowded, and I would rather have you to myself.”

Did Dani just- “Like a date?”

“Like a date,” She confirmed.

Petra relaxed closer to Dani, letting her take the lead. Maybe something good could come from all of this after all. “Let’s catch us a bad guy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> It has been forever since I posted anything for USM and I am so sorry It has taken this long! I’ve had a lot of personal shit going on, plus some fandom fatigue (everything started sounding the same when I tried to write) I think I’m getting over my writers block, switching to a completely different fandom helped me stretch a bit and come back with a fresher perspective. I still have quite a few I need to write- the real trick is going to be finding time.


	48. pg-13 / spideyfist / scents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: I have a prompt for spideyfist: fight practise and then something happens between them? getting too close or falling on top of each other? something like that? 
> 
> anonymous asked can you write something with peter having a thing for danny's hair? *-*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the prompts! You’re both amazing <3 Sorry it has taken me so long to get to them.
> 
> I combined these two since they worked well together.
> 
> Going to say PG-13 because it does get very suggestive.

Peter studied Danny closely, mentally mapping the way he moved. Sparring with Danny was always a treat, there was always a new technique he could learn from his friend. But- there was a downside. Everything Danny did was graceful, every kick a fluid continuation of the last. Perfect poise, perfect stance, perfect timing, perfect --

“Ow.”

\-- aim.

Peter rubbed his shin. “Dude.” Sparring with Danny would be a wonderful time to learn new things-- if he didn’t keep getting distracted.

“Focus.” Danny stepped back into his starting stance, “Try again.”

Okay, it was past the point of being fun. Peter grit his teeth, searching for a weakness he could exploit.

Danny began to circle around him. “Focus. Use the moves I taught you last week, and you will surely find a way around this maneuver.”

Yea , sure. Except, last week Danny decided to try a new incense. The smell was still lingering on his skin while they trained, and whatever it was made it impossible to pretend the milky skin under him had belonged to someone else. So- no. He did not remember the move from last week because while he was supposed to be _learning_  said move, his brain kept wandering off and wondering just what that skin would taste like between his teeth.

Peter huffed. Well, he may remember enough of it…

Nah.

As Danny shifted his weight to attack, Peter rolled forward, webshooters aimed. A quick web to his feet, and Danny was unable to follow through with his planned attack. Peter smirked and twisted back around, catching Danny with his shoulder and sending them both to the floor.

Peter landed on top of Danny, “Do I win?” There was a faint scent of strawberry on Danny Peter hadn't notice before. He sniffed again. Yep. Strawberry.

“You cheated.” Danny tried to roll out from under him. “Let go.”

“Sore loser.” But he sat back. Peter was happy for his mask, once again it was hiding a blush. He could feel the muscles of Danny’s legs under him. As Danny sat up he said, “So, is strawberry a new incense?”

Danny’s shoulders stiffened. “No.”

Peter made a show of sniffing around him.

“Fine.” Danny looked away. “I ran out of conditioner and Ava let me borrow hers.”

Okay hold up-- Peter leaned forward. Danny conditioned his hair? “Her _strawberry_  conditioner?”

“Yes,” Danny sighed. He pushed up to his elbows. “Now, are you going to take training seriously? Or should I just leave.”

Peter’s hand twitched. No wonder his hair always looked so soft. “Is it as soft as it looks?”

What.

“What?” Danny’s voice echoed Peter’s inner freak out.

“Um.” What. Why did he say that. Out loud. To Danny. “Forget,” Peter scooted back to the balls of his feet, “I said anything.”

Danny reached up, pulling his yellow mask off. He blinked a few times, his eyebrows knit together. “Has my scented hair caused you to lose focus? I can wash it and we could-”

“I like it.” Peter scrunched his face. Where did his ability to talk go? Oh, it was probably hanging out with his self control. “Sorry. Danny. I, I’m just…I’m going to leave.”

“Wait.” Danny grabbed his wrist as he stood. He led his arm up to his hair. Even if it was slightly damp with sweat, it was soft. Danny smiled, “I never thought of my hair as distracting before.”

“Probably only works on me,” Peter mumbled as he let Danny guide his hand.

“Is that so?” Danny stepped closer. “Is there anything else that distracts you?”

Did he space out? Or did Danny do some move that made him pass out? Peter reached up with his other hand to remove his mask. “Everything.”

Danny’s lips twitched. He leaned closer, dropping his grip on Peter’s hand. Peter’s hand stayed buried in his golden hair. “Everything?”

Peter swallowed and nodded.

Danny hummed. “I’ve been lucky, I suppose. Your costume covers every bit of you.”

Peter bit his lip. Danny’s eyes were so blue...

“Are my lips a distraction while we spar?” Danny dipped closer.

“Yes,” Peter whispered. They were so close he could smell the mix of strawberry and incense.

Danny closed the short distance between their lips, the contact didn’t last long, but it sent an intense surge up Peter’s spine. He twisted his fingers in Danny’s hair, pulling him back for another quick kiss. “Your skin is distracting too.”

“I think we should move this out of the training room.” Danny pulled back.

Peter held onto a strand of his hair, rubbing it between his fingers. “Yea. Sounds good…”

A quick peck on his temple, and Danny was walking out of the room. Peter stood frozen for a few moments, trying to process just what happened, before giving up on understanding Danny and chasing after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	49. pg-13 - spideynovafist  - lost and found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spideynovafist (as an ot3) fluff please?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have no idea how loudly I squeed when I got this. FucK YES THIS iS The ShiT i LovE
> 
> Again, sorry for how long I’ve let this sit ^^
> 
> I can’t keep the angst at bay, though.

The sun had long since risen, it’s bright rays filtered by the heavy blanket over the window. Peter mentally reminded himself to thank Danny for it later. But right now… right now he needed to focus on the soft rise and fall of Sam’s chest.

Peter inhaled quickly to stave off another wave of tears. Sam was safe. Sam was safe, and alive, and in their bed. He reached forward and traced a finger down Sam’s jaw line.

The bed dipped softly next to him. Even after all this time, Danny could still sneak up on him. A light kiss dusted his temples. “Breakfast is ready.”

Peter hummed softly in response. He didn’t have the heart to wake Sam. “Give him a few more minutes?”

Danny nodded, getting off their bed as quietly as he had came. Life was finally getting back to normal. He slid his fingers through Sam’s hair, hoping to slowly coax him awake. This was good. Quiet, intimate. Nothing like the last few weeks…

No- he promised himself he wouldn’t dwell on it. Sam was safe. Sam was safe, and home, and they could get on with their lives. While Sam was in the S.H.I.E.L.D. ICU, he and Danny stayed there every night. But having Sam home, sandwiching him between them and showering him with affections-- that was when Peter knew they would be alright.

Sam stirred next to him, his groggy eyes meeting Peter’s. For a few moments he was confused, looking around. “Where?”

“Hey, love. You’re home,” Peter gently reminded him. His fingers danced on Sam’s scalp, rubbing soothing patterns with his fingernails.

Sam’s eyebrows pulled together, “My hel--” His face fell.

Peter gently kissed his forehead. “I love you. You are safe and that is all that matters.”

“Sam.” Danny’s soft voice always had a way to calm Sam when he was distressed, and now was no different. He sat a tray of food to the side and joined them on the bed, sliding to Sam’s other side and wrapping him in a soft embrace.

Peter met Danny’s gaze over Sam’s head. They had plenty of time to talk about their futures while Sam was missing. And while they sat in the hospital, watching over Sam’s unconscious body, they planed. Though, neither of them knew how to bring anything up to Sam.

Sam sighed. “I can hear you two thinking.”

Danny pulled the tray into Sam’s lap, a full plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, and a bowl of fresh fruit. Peter grabbed a slice of bacon, greedily eating it. As he swallowed, his stomach flipped. “This is the first meal we’ve had together in months.”

Sam audibly swallowed. “Guys… I…” He was immediately engulfed in two tight embraces. With a sigh, Sam gave each of them a peck on the cheek. “Danny, you’re cooking has improved.”

The comment would have been innocuous at any other time. But there was an unsaid ‘thank you for making sure Peter didn’t sustain himself on takeout while I was gone’. It didn’t need to be said out loud.

“Your lessons are to thank.” Danny nuzzled his ear. “It is good to have you home.”

“I love you both so much.” Sam blinked back tears. “But I…”

Peter could feel Danny’s gaze on him. “We are here for you. The doctors said your short term memory may be permanently affected, and if it is you have both of us to lean on.”

“And, we already have some leads on where your helmet may be.” Danny reached around to rub at Sam’s neck. “Quill was more than willing to follow up on some of them for us.”

Sam sniffled. “And if it’s gone? Then… I’m just a normal guy. No hero stuff.”

“Sam. Baby. Love. There is nothing normal about you. Everything you do is exceptional.” Peter leaned over so Sam could see his eyebrows waggle. “Everything.”

It earned him a wet smile. “Thanks. You know just what to say to cheer a guy up.” His smile quickly faulted. “Me being gone… didn’t change… us, did it? We said we’d always be open about it… and I know you two had to lean on each other while I was…gone.”

“Sam.” Danny tilted his chin so he would look at him. “We had to lean on each other because you weren’t here.”

Peter poked him in the side. “I had to put your clothes on a body pillow so I could sleep.”

“So we could both sleep.” Danny rested his head on Sam’s shoulder.

“Guys…”

“Ew- Sam, you’re getting snot in the eggs.”

“Am not.” Sam chucked and wiped his nose on his sleeve. “You’re the one crying in the bacon.”

They sat in a cozy silence for a while, eating breakfast and enjoying the simplicity of it all. This is what they needed. A quiet -whatever time of day it was- with nothing to do but be there for each other.

“Sam,” Danny said as he finished a particular juicy slice of pineapple. “Peter and I did do some talking… about the three of us.”

Sam tensed. “Yea?”

Peter sighed, throwing an arm around his shoulder. “We love you, Sam. Why are you always expecting us to break up with you? We’ve been together for nearly two years… ”

Sam blinked and looked away. “You guys… you’re just…I’m sorry. I love you guys too. So, so much.”

Peter met Danny’s eyes, nodding at him. They silently counted to three, then in unison said, “Marry us?”

“What?” Sam sat up.

“Marry us.” Peter leaned in, “Please marry us.”

Danny nuzzled his ear again. “Please.”

“I--” Sam relaxed into them. “Of course. Of course I’ll marry you.” He let Danny pull him in for a kiss first.

Peter dropped his arm to hold Sam around the waist. This was all they needed. The three of them together. Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
